Sayonara Memory
by Cygnus Jessenia
Summary: Pencapaian Naruto menjadi seorang ninja terkuat di desanya adalah hal yang hebat. Namun, tanpa Naruto sadari ia telah memasang teralis dan rantai pada tangannya dan membatasi hidup atas dasar aturan. Atas alasan itu juga orang yang mencintai Naruto harus berkorban untuknya. "Bagiku cinta adalah pengorbanan. Dan pengorbananku ini adalah caraku untuk mencintai Naruto."
1. Chapter 1

Cygnus kembali dengan fic baru yg terinspirasi dari fic lawas serta kesedihan, keharuan melihat lagi episode - episode dimana banyak momen mengharukan. Mungkin ceritanya pasaran dan umum banget tapi Cygnus berusaha untuk membuatnya lebih menarik.

Lagi - lagi genre nya hurt ( padahal sering banget di protes karena dianggap menyiksa tokoh) tapi jujur aku suka yang dramatis gitu biar dapet gregetnya.

Okelah, langsung aja.

 **PERINGATAN : OOC, ABAL, TYPOS, RATED M.**

 **YANG NGGAK SUKA SILAKAN KLIK TANDA SILANG DIPOJOKAN.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **CYGNUS**

 **MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

 **SAYONARA MEMORY**

 **Bab 1**

Suasana ramai di desa Konoha begitu semarak. Ada banyak lampion, lentera serta kembang api yang dinyalakan untuk memeriahkan sebuah perayaan akbar yang sedang berlangsung. Sepanjang jalanan dan pusat perkotaan di Konoha di penuhi penduduk yang sedang bersuka cita dengan alasan yang sama.

Hokage ke - 7 telah terpilih!

"Naruto - sama memang orang hebat. Aku percaya dia bisa membangun Konoha menjadi desa yang kuat," kata seorang penjual takoyaki saat sedang melayani puluhan pembeli. Raut wajahnya begitu ceria.

Sementara itu, di toko sebelahnya terdapat seorang gadis berambut pink yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi.

"Paman, aku pesan 3 porsi ramen!" Kata si gadis pink.

"Sakura - chan, tidak biasanya kau pesan banyak ramen," sang pemilik kedai mengangkat mie panas ke dalam mangkuk di depan Sakura.

"Ini untuk Naruto. Dia pasti lelah sekali karena seharian ini harus menjalani acara penobatan," Sakura bersemu merah, tanpa sadar ia meraba pipinya sendiri yang terasa panas.

"Begitu ya? Baiklah! Paman akan memberi 2 porsi tambahan padanya. Naruto itu biasa makan ramen dalam porsi banyak," Paman Teuchi terkekeh saat mengingat Naruto yang selalu seperti orang kelaparan saat memakan ramen di kedainya. Sakura mengangguk setuju, ia sependapat dengan Paman Teuchi.

"Ini, sampaikan salamku pada anak itu ya!" Kata Paman Teuchi dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Baik."

Sakura merogoh beberapa uang kertas di dalam dompetnya dan menyerahkannya kepada Ayame.

"Ngomong - ngomong kau perhatian sekali pada Naruto. Apa kalian…berpacaran?" Tanya Ayame jahil. Perempuan itu melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Sakura menjadi sedikit panik.

"Apa? Itu . . . mana mungkin. Aku dan Naruto adalah rekan se- tim. Lagipula ini adalah hari besar baginya, aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit hadiah," Sakura mengangkat bungkusan ramen yang ada di tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum kikuk.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Terima kasih atas ramennya."

Sakura membungkuk hormat dan berlalu pergi menuju kerumunan orang.

"Padahal aku kira ada sesuatu di antara mereka," Paman Teuchi melihat kepergian Sakura dengan mata menyipit yang berbaur dengan ekspresi kecewa.

Sakura terus berjalan dan mencoba mencari celah diantara ribuan orang yang tumpah ruah di jalanan. Gedung Hokage tidak jauh lagi, akan tetapi jika keadaannya seperti ini, ia baru bisa sampai di sana dalam waktu 1/2 jam lagi.

Dalam perjalanan, gadis bermata emerald itu melihat tebing dimana terukir wajah para Kage Konoha yang telah memimpin dan membangun desa. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut, tak lama lagi wajah Naruto pun akan ada di sana, sejajar dengan para pendiri desa dan gurunya.

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat, tak terasa ia dan Naruto telah menjadi orang dewasa. Bukan lagi anak - anak yang bermain dan belajar di akademi ataupun murid yang berebut lonceng dengan Kakashi - sensei.

Ledakan - ledakan kembang api meluncur ke atas dan bertebaran bagai debu angkasa. Melihat ini semua dada Sakura bergemuruh, rasanya ia ingin segera menemui Naruto.

Siang hari tadi, ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang di pakaikan topi kebesaran Hokage dari kejauhan karena terlambat datang.

Perasaan gadis itu pun telah lama berubah, ia tidak lagi memandang Naruto sebagai seorang teman, melainkan sebagai seorang laki - laki yang sempurna. Sakura yang dulunya tidak menyukai Naruto kini bertekuk lutut di hadapan pria pirang itu. Mereka pun telah menjalin sebuah hubungan.

Hubungan yang terlalu jauh dan rahasia.

"Apa Naruto, maksudku Hokage - sama sedang sibuk?" Tanya Sakura pada Hagane Kotetsu yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu masuk gedung Hokage.

"Tidak. Dia baru saja bertemu dengan utusan dari desa sahabat. Kurasa Naruto - sama sedang istirahat. Masuklah!" Kata Jounin dengan perban di hidung itu.

"Arigato," sahut Sakura.

Dengan raut muka sumringahnya, Sakura mengetuk pintu kantor Hokage. Terdengar sahutan 'masuk saja' dari dalam ruangan. Sakura membuka pintu perlahan untuk menghilangakan suara derit pintu. Ia ingin memberikan kejutan pada Naruto setelah seharian tidak bertemu.

"Naruto - sama," lidah Sakuta terasa gatal saat mengucapkan nama itu.

"Sakura - chan?" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, rambutnya berantakan katena tidak memakai ikat kepala. Di mejanya ada setumpuk dokumen yang sama sekali belum tersrntuh. Naruto tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi, dengan terburu - buru pria itu menghampiri Sakura dan mengunci pintu dari dalam.

"Kenapa baru datang? Aku menunggumu sejak tadi siang!" Naruto memeluk pinggang ramping Sakura dengan erat. Wajahnya mendekat ke arah leher Sakura yang jenjang.

"Naruto," Sakura berusaha mendorong Naruto dengan pelan.

"Aku merindukanmu," Naruto mencebik ke arah Sakura, ia berusaha memasang ekspresi sesedih yang pria itu bisa.

"Jangan berlebihan, Naruto. Aku ke sini untuk membawakanmu ramen. Kau sudah makan?" Sakura berkelit dari rengkuhan Naruto. Ia menuju ke meja milik Naruto dan meletakkan ramen darinya di sana.

"Aku tidak berselera makan jika tidak ada kau," rayu pria itu. Ia memeluk Sakura dari belakang dan menumpukan dagu di pundak Sakura. Gadis pink itu mendengus sekaligus terharu.

Tempat ini, meja ini, kursi itu kini sudah menjadi milik Naruto. Dahulu ia selalu melihat Shizou - nya yang duduk di kursi itu dengan muka kaku serta beberapa botol sake yang berserakan di meja.

"Kau selalu berlebihan."

Naruto tertawa lembut di telinga Sakura, pria itu menyapukan ciumannya pada telinga Sakura dan mengecup keras leher gadis itu sehingga gadis itu meremas helaian pirang milik Naruto. Tangan Naruto yang nakal siap berkelana dan membuka barisan resleting baju Sakura. Dengan terengah - engah Sakura mencegah Naruto melakukannya.

"Jangan," Sakura merintih.

"Kenapa?"

"Jangan di sini!" Bisik Sakura.

Gadis bermata emerald itu memejamkan mata ketika Naruto tetap melanjutkan kecupannya di leher dan tulang selangka Sakura yang terlanjur di buka oleh Naruto.

"Rumahmu?" Tanya Naruto seraya meremas payudara Sakura.

Sakura tersengal - sengal, kakinya serasa hampir leleh ketika Naruto memperlakukannya begitu intim. Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya mereka berdua melakukannta, akan tetapi aura cinta & kasih sayang ini terlalu pekat untuk di hilangkan. Naruto mencintai Sakura. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

Ini adalah cinta yang berkembang dari sebuah kesempatan dan berjalan atas dasar kasih sayang,

Uzumaki Naruto dan Haruno Sakura.

 *******NARUSAKU*******

Yang pertama kali di tangkap oleh netra hijau Sakura adalah kepala pirang Naruto . Gadis itu memeluk kepala Naruto yang berada di atas dadanya yang telanjang. Ia tersenyum melihat Naruto yang selalu melihat Naruto yang selalu meringkuk seperti bayi ketika tidur bersamanya.

Posisinya selalu seperti ini, memeluk Sakura dan memonopoli tubuhnya seakan mencari perlindungan. Pria itu berkata bahwa ia tidak pernah merasakan perlindungan dari seorang ibu. Maka dari itu, Sakura dengan senang hati memberikannya. Tiba - tiba kepala Naruto bergerak sesaat dan mendongak ke arah Sakura.

"Pagi Sakura - chan."

"Pagi Naruto," Sakura terbatuk untuk untuk menghilangkan suara paraunya, "tidurmu nyenyak?"

Sakura mengusap kantung hitam di bawah mata Naruto , sementara Naruto menggeleng manja kepada Sakura.

"Kita tidak tidur sampai hampir subuh tadi, Sakura - chan

Itu artinya kita baru tidur 3 jam. Aku jelas kurang tidur," Naruto menghirup atoma seduktif di leher Sakura. Aroma itulah yang tertinggal pada bantal di rumahnya dan selalu membuat dirinya bermimpi serta berfantasi tentang sex bersama Sakura.

"Aku membuatmu kelelahan?" Sakura memasang ekspresi kaget.

"Ya. Jadi bisakah kita tidur untuk 1 atau 2 jam lagi?" Naruto merengek dan merangsek ke dada Sakura. Sakura menghela nafas panjang, ia mendorong kepala Naruto menjauh dari dadanya.

"Pulanglah! Pasti beberapa anbu sedang mencarimu. Jika kau ingin tidur lagi, setidaknya tidurlah di rumahmu sendiri," Sakura bangkit dari ranjang menimbulkan derit halus yang di sambut dengusan Naruto.

Gadis itu berdiri dalam keadaan telanjang bulat. Tubuhnya yang kurus dan kulit putihnya bercahaya ketika diterpa sinar matahari yang menelusup lewat celah jendela.

Naruto terpana, berapa kali pun ia melihat tubuh polos Sakura, selalu saja timbul rasa berdesir dan debaran jantung yang tak karuan. Meski tubuh Sakura tak semolek wanita lain, namun ada bagian lain dari gadis itu yang begiti istimewa,

Senyumnya,

Matanya,

Semuanya cukup untuk membuat Naruto menjadi orang gila dalam semalam.

"Kenapa kita tidak memberitahu orang lain tentang hubungan kita?" Tanya Naruto.

Sakura melirik ke arah pria pirang itu lalu diam beberapa menit.

"Apa itu perlu? Hubungan kita ini berjalan begitu saja dan tertutupi dengan sendirinya," Sakura mengambil jubah mandinya," tapi jika kau berpikir untuk mempublikasikannya , aku sama sekali tidak keberatan."

Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Sakura memang benar. Hubungannya dengan sahabat serta rekan se- timnya itu menjadi rahasia dengan sendirinya. Sudah sejak dahulu Naruto mengejar cinta Sakura. Akan tetapi, Sakura sama sekali tak menggubris Naruto. Sampai mereka dewasa pun, Naruto tetap saja mengejar cinta Sakura. Tapi bedanya saat ini Sakura memberinya kesempatan.

Sikap Naruto yang selalu mengejar Sakura itulah yang membuat orang - orang berpikir bahwa tidak ada yang serius di antara mereka.

"…Naruto?"

Naruto mengusap air di sudut matanya, ia nyengir lebar.

"Baik - baik. Aku akan segera pulang.

Sakura mengambil pakaian Naruto dan melipat jubah kage kekasihnya itu. Ia mengambil kaos dari keranjang pakaian. Itu kaos milik Naruto yang tempo hari tertinggal.

"Pakai kaos ini. Bajumu semalam biar aku cuci dulu. Ini jubah kage mu!" Sakura memakaikan kaos hitam berlambang pusaran kuning ke tubuh Naruto. Jantung pria pirang itu berdebar, ia menangkup pipi Sakura dengan lembut.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan segera menikahimu," Naruto mengecup kening Sakura penuh kasih sayang. Mata Sakura berair, hidungnya mulai mampat oleh lendir ingus.

"Aku pasti menunggumu."

Naruto memeluk Sakura dengan erat, ia menekan kepala pink gadis itu ke lekukan lehernya,

"Ya, tunggulah aku, Sakura - chan. Kau harus berada di sisiku selamanya."

 *******NARUSAKU*******

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang sedang memberikan pengobatan kepada beberapa shinobi yang baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaikan misi dalam keadaan terluka. Beberapa perawat ikut menghampiri Ino yang terlihat mulai kelelahan.

"Apa Sakura belum juga datang?" Tanya Ino pada salah satu perawat.

"Belum Ino - san."

Tak berapa lama, orang yang di harapkan pun datang. Sakura berjalan santai bersama Shizune.

Ino berdecak kesal,

"Forehead, kenapa kau baru datang?"

"Aku sudah disini sejak tadi," Sakura menyelipkan rambut pinknya yang mulai memanjang ke belakang telinga, "hanya saja aku dan Kak Shizune harus mengurusi sesuatu yang mendesak."

Sebenarnya Ino memaklumi semua hal yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Semenjak Tsunade berhenti jadi pemimpin rumah sakit, gadis 20 tahun itu bertugas menggantikan tugas yang diembankan Tsunade kepadanya serta Shizune. Akan tetapi karena kesibukan barunya itu, Sakura terlihat selalu lelah dan terlihat lebih tua dari usia yang seharusnya.

Ia juga tidak lagi cerewet atau pemarah seperti dulu. Kematian kedua orang tuanya telah mengubah gadis merah jambu itu menjadi pribadi yang lebih pendiam.

"Oh ya, istirahat makan siang nanti temuilah Nanadaime - sama. Dia ingin mengetahui bagaimana tingkat kesiapan kita dari bidang kesehatan dan kedokteran untuk peningkatan kekuatan Konoha," kata Shizune panjang lebar.

Sakura dan Ino mengangguk bersamaan. Ino mungkin tidak mengetahuinya, akan tetapi dada teman sejawatnya itu menghangat karena siang ini ia bisa bertemu Naruto.

Kekasihnya.

"Dia baru saja jadi hokage. Kenapa harus buru - buru?" Nara Shikaku memandang intens 2 orang tua yang duduk di bersebelahan di ujung meja, Mitokado Homura dan Utatane Koharu.

"Karena alasan itu pula lah, kami mengusulkan ide ini. Nanadaime - sama belum punya seorang pendamping, itu akan memudahkan kita untuk mencarikannya seorang calon istri," kata Utatane Koharu dengan suara serak khas orang tua.

"Tentunya kita tidak akan mencarikan sembarang wanita untuk Nanadaine - sama. Gadis itu harus bisa mencerminkan sikap masyarakat Konoha yang berani dan berderajat tinggi," tambah Homura. Ia memandang balik Shikaku yang kini tengah menyangga dagu.

"Sebaiknya kita tanya dahulu pada Naruto-sama," usul sang ketua Jounin Konoha.

Koharu menyipitkan mata sehingga orang tua itu terlihat seperti sedang memejamkan mata sepenuhnya.

"Kenapa harus bertanya lagi? Nanadaime - sama pasti akan melakukannya untuk desa!"

Bibir Koharu sudah tak tahan lagi untuk memaki Shikaku yang dengan terang - terangan meragukan keputusannya. Tak lama kemudian, Homura membubarkan pertemuan dengan wajah muram yang begitu kentara.

"Ada apa ketua? Apa ada yang janggal dengan ini semua?" Tanya Yamato pada Shikaku.

"Umur Naruto sama seperti Shikamaru. Naruto masih terlalu muda, anak muda tidak mau melakukan sesuatu atas dasar paksaan. Memaksa Naruto sama seperti memaksa anakku sendiri."

"Apa pernikahan ini benar - benar akan terjadi? Sulit dipercaya! Ini semua karena para orang tua itu, mereka tidak mengerti arti semangat masa muda," Guru Guy berteriak pilu, air matanya membanjiri wajah serta meja rapat.

Nara Shikaku melengos ke arah pintu masuk dan bergumam, "Mendokusai."

"Forehead, Naruto akan segera menikah."

Tubuh Ino mendadak kaku saat mendengar apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh para orang dewasa di dalam ruangan itu.

Tangan Sakura bergetar, beberapa dokumen di tangannya nyaris jatuh ke atas lantai. Kedua gadis cantik itu tak sengaja mendengar pembahasan tentang masa depan sang pemimpin desa.

Jantung Sakura seolah ingin melompat keluar ketika mendengar perdebatan tentang Naruto.

'Menikah?'

Lelucon apa ini? Menikah dengan siapa? Kenapa Naruto tidak bilang padanya?

"…tetua pasti memilih gadis dari keluarga terpandang. Ini untuk pencitraan Naruto. Tidak kusangka si bodoh itu sekarang hidupnya begitu di atur!"

Ucapan Ino menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. Dadanya terasa sesak dan terasa sangat sakit.

'Tunggulah sebentar lagi. Aku pasti akan segera menikahimu.'

Lalu bagaimana dengan janji itu?

'Bohong! Naruto berbohong!'

Tiba - tiba Sakura merepet ke dinding dan memegang dadanya sendiri. Ino membelalak kaget,

"Forehead, kau kenapa?"

Sakura menggeleng seraya menelan ludah secepat yang ia bisa karena mendadak tenggorokannya kering dan serak.

"A-aku merasa pusing, Pig. Bisakah kau saja yang memberikan dokumen ini pada Hokage?"

Ino menaikkan alisnya. Wajah Sakura memang sedikit agak pucat.

"Baiklah. Lagipula aku tidak mau kau jatuh pingsan di depan hokage nanti. Sekarang kau bisa pulang dan beristirahat," Ino memapah tubuh Sakura ke sudut ruangan.

"Terima kasih Pig! Tolong ya."

Sakura menyerahkan dokumen - dokumen kepada Ino, ia juga menjelaskan sedikit tentang kertas mana yang harus ia serahkan dan penjelasan apa yang harus gadis pirang itu katakan.

Setelah Ino pergi, Sakura ternyata tidak segera pulang ke rumah, ia tetap terduduk lesu di atas kursi tunggu yang sepi.

Tiba - tiba 2 orang lelaki menyapanya, "Sakua, sedang apa kau disini?"

Sakura mendongak ke arah sumber suara. Manik hijaunya menemukan 2 orang laki - laki yang serupa. Mereka berjalan dengan santai dan memasang ekspresi malas seperti biasanya.

Dua laki - laki cerdas, Shikamaru dan Shikaku.

"Shikamaru? Oh aku, baru saja ingin pulang. Aku mengantarkan dokumen - dokumen rumah sakit pada hokage," jawab Sakura dengan gembira, ia memperlihatkan sisi manisnya kepada teman se-angkatannya itu.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu sebagai reaksi tidak peduli, sementara itu Shikaku tetap menatap Sakura dengan intens. Pria paru baya itu seakan ingin menguliti Sakura lewat pandangannya saja.

"Baiklah…aku pulang dul-,"

"Tunggu Haruno, bisa kita bicara sebentar? Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu!"

"Apa Naruto sudah mempunyai kekasih?"

Sakura menoleh ke atah Shikaku dengan cepat.

Setelah bermenit - menit diam tanpa kata, akhirnya pertanyaan inilah yang terlontar dari mulut Shikaku. Sakura meremas rok hitamnya dan terlihat berpikir sebentar.

"Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Aku ingin tahu saja," sahut Shikaku.

"Kalau soal itu aku tidak tahu. Naruto tidak pernah bercerita apapun tentang kekasihnya."

'Kami - sama'

Rasanya setiap tetes liur yang Sakura telan seperti kumpulan jarum. Tenggorokannya sakit dan tanpa Shikaku sadari tangan gadis itu gemetar.

"Begitu ya? Tidak masalah kalau kau tidak tahu."

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Sakura membuat pria paruh baya itu kembali memandangnya.

"Tidak ada apa - apa," jawab Shikaku lugas.

Sakura tersenyum sinis, ia mencibir karena ada informasi penting yang coba ditutup - tutupi oleh Nara Shikaku.

'Bohong'

"Jadi siapa yang akan jadi calon istri Naruto? Maaf ketua, tapi aku terlanjur mengetahui semuanya."

Mata sipit Shikaku melebar. Ia tak menyangka akan ada kebocoran informasi yang begitu cepat.

Melihat Shikaku yang menggeleng pasrah semakin membuat Sakura gelisah dan sedih. Otaknya memberi gambaran wajah Naruto yang gembira.

'Naruto…'

 **TO BE CONTINUE...**

Gimana? Kurang greget atau terlalu cepet alurnya?

Cygnus mengharapkan adanya saran untuk kesempurnaan fic ini. Cygnus juga buka PM ( loe kira open house -.- ) untuk semua yang mau kasih saran, ide, dsb. Oke?

Ada yang ditanyakan?

Enggak?

Baiklah, bye!

Salam

Cygnus


	2. Chapter 2

Hai minna – san, akhirnya Cygnus kembali setelah hiatus karena harus semedi di gunung kidul dan menunggu momen bulan puasa berakhir. Di tambah urusan pendidkan yang membuat Cygnus semakin pusing tujuh keliling. Di kesempatan kali ini Cygnus bakal jawab beberapa review yang bias aku jawab, so buat yang review yang belum kejawab jangan marah ya. Itu karena Cygnus gak tahu harus jawab apa hehe.

Buat temen aku yang belum sempat aku ucapin selamat bergabung di fandom Naruto sebagai author, **teratai putih.** #peluk. Selamat bergabung ya!

Balas – balas review :

Ae Hatake : berapa chap? Enggak tahu, itu tergantung ide author dan sumbangan ide readers.

Fajarikaze : makasih pujiannya #enggakmujipadahal.

Yasir2374 : khusus untuk kamu, tunggu aja ya di chap selanjutnya.

Bapaknya Obama : maaf ya #menunduklesu.

Guest : Ino? Waduh yang ini sulit.

Miiko mimi chan : aku juga nggak tahu. Tanya naru aja ya . .wkwk

Fukuzatsuna Ai : aku usahain!

Ya udah nggak usah banyak bicara lagi. Langsung aja check this out !

Warning : rated m, abal, gaje, typos, ooc.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cygnus**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Sayonara Memor** **y**

 **Bab 2**

Urat dikepala Ino berkedut - kedut cepat katena gadis berambut pirang panjang itu sedang dicecar puluhan pertanyaan oleh Nanadaime hokage yang tak lain adalah Naruto.

Pria yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti Ino itu terus saja bertanya 'dimana Sakura?'. Jika saja tidak ada anbu di sekitar Naruto, Ino bisa saja menghajar pria itu dengan jutsu miliknya.

"Dimana Sakura - chan? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" Naruto berkedip penuh harap kepada Ino, ia berharap Ino mau menjawab pertanyaan darinya.

"Maaf Nanadaime - sama, Sakura Haruno sedang berhalangan hadir," Ino mengulangi jawabannya untuk yang ke - 9 kalinya. Ia merapatkan barisan gigi putihnya untuk menahan jeritan kekesalan pada Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin. Dia pasti disini 'kan? Dimana? Dimana?" Naruto berjalan cepat ke arah jendela, pintu, dan lorong untuk sekedar mencari Sakura.

Ino mengepalkan tangan tak sadar.

"SUDAH KUBILANG DIA TIDAK BISA DATANG, BAKA," teriak Ino. Seketika itu para anbu yang ada di ruangan itu langsung bersiaga, bersiap mengantisipasi jika sewaktu - waktu Ino mengamuk.

"Kenapa?"

"Nanadaime - sama, perlukah aku membawanya keluar?" Seorang anbu bertopeng anjing mendekati Naruto dan berbisik pelan. Ia khawatir melihat petangai kurang ajar seorang gadis pirang di depan Naruto.

Ino mendengus keras,

"Ini, aku membawa dokumen - dokumen penting rumah sakit. Sakura ingin aku memberikan ini padamu. Baca dokumen yang berwarna hijau terlebih dahulu."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang kemudian mengangguk mengerti. Sepertinya Ino memang tidak bisa di paksa untuk membuka mulut. Pria berambut pendek itu kemudian mempersilakan Ino untuk meninggalkan ruangannya.

Pada awalnya Naruto sudah mempunyai rencana untuk berduaan dengan Sakura ketika gadis itu mendatanginya. Naruto mengira Sakura pasti akan datang karena gadis itu adalah penanggung jawab rumah sakit. Namun, kali ini perkiraannya meleset jauh. Sakura tidak datang.

Ada apa ini?

Naruto meletakkan dokumen dari Ino dan meloncat ke kusen jendela.

"Nanadaime - sama, anda mau kemana?" Suara parau terdengar dari seorang anbu bertopeng lain.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar. Aku titip kantorku ya!" Tetiak Naruto ketika ia meloncat ke atap gedung - gedung tinggi di Konoha.

Jubahnya berkibar diterpa angin, begitu lembut namun kontrad dengan raut muka Naruto yang mengeras.

'Sakura'

#######

Sebuah cangkir teh meluncur dari genggaman Sakura ketika Naruto muncul secara tiba - tiba di kusen jendela kantornya. Ia kaget bukan main karena kemunculan Naruto yang bagai hantu di siang bolong.

"Kami - sama, kau benar - benar mengagetkanku," Sakura menunduk untuk mengambil pecahan kaca yang berserakan di lantai.

"Kenapa kau tidak menemui ku?"

"Bukankah sudah ada Ino?"

Sakura mengibaskan tangannya sebagai reaksi karena jarinya tidak sengaja tertusuk pecahan kaca.

"Aku menginginkan kau yang datang," Naruto turun dari kusen jendela dan ikut membantu memunguti satu per satu kepingan kaca yang hancur bersntakan.

"Maafkan aku," kata Sakura.

"Ada apa? Hm?" Naruto menangkup wajah Sakura dengan tangan kanannya, sementara tangan kirinya menggengam jari Sakura yang terluka lalu mengarahkannya ke bibirnya, "ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Sakura menggeleng cepat. Emeraldnya menangkap kilauan cinta di mata safir Naruto. Sentakan gairah begitu meluap ketika Naruto secara tiba - tiba mengulum jari telunjuk Sakura.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sakura berusaha menarik jemarinya dari genggaman dan hisapan bibir Naruto.

Gadis cantik berambut pendek itu diam - diam menggigit lidahnya sendiri untuk memadamkan api gairah yang terlanjur tersulut.

"Menyembuhkanmu," kata Naruto dengan wajah polosnya.

Pria itu menghisap jemari Sakura secara perlahan, menjilatnya dalam lingkaran kecil. Sakura memerah, ia begitu malu melihat Naruto yang sangat menikmati apa yang ia lakukan.

"Jangan Naruto," Sakura menarik tangannya, ada rasa sakit tersendiri ketika melihat ekspresi kecewa di wajah Naruto.

Ini menyedihkan, namun akan lebih menyiksa lagi jika Sakura meneruskannya. Sakura menyadari bahwa bibir dan tangan itu tidak selamanya akan mengenggam dan melindunginya.

"Kau menolakku?"

Dugaan akan sesuatu yang tidak beres semakin mengerucut di pikiran Naruto. Sakura terlihat berbeda.

"Aku sibuk, Naruto. Kau pun sama, kau adalah seorang pemimpin desa. Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk bermesraan. Bekerjalah seperti seorang pria gagah. Mana Nanadaime - sama yang kuat itu? Tunjukkan padaku!"

Naruto mencebik ketika Sakura bangkit dari posisi berjongkoknyadan seakan menjauh dari jangkauan Naruto.

"Kalau begitu jawablah pertanyaanku terlebih dulu," Naruto mengejar Sakura dan memperangkap gadisnya itu dengan tubuh besar miliknya. Keduanya saling bertatapan,

"Kenapa kau tidak datang ke kantor hokage?"

"Aku sibuk."

"Kenapa kau seperti membatasi dirimu atas diriku?"

". . . . ."

"Apa yang kau rahasiakan?"

Jantung Sakura berdegup kencang karena gugup,

'Harusnya aku yang bertanya, Naruto. Kenapa kau merahasiakan rencana pernikahanmu dariku?' Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Tidak ada. Sudahlah Naruto, aku benar - benar sibuk," Sakura mendorong dada Naruto, tetapi pria pirang itu juga menekan tubuh Sakura semakin kuat.

"Tidak ada?"

"Tidak."

"Buktikan padaku!"

Sakura hilang kesabaran, ia memelak leher Naruto dan menekan tengkuknya agar gadis muda itu bisa meraup bibir Naruto dengan mudah. Sakura menciumnya dengan liar, sementara Naruto bertindak pasif.

Ia ingin Sakura memaksa dirinya untuk ikut berpartisipasi dalam ciuman mereka dan membombardir bibir gadis itu dengan sama liarnya. Setelah 5 menit berlangsung, Naruto masih saja diam. Sakura tahu apa arti itu semua, ia dan pria nya sudah melakukannya puluhan kali. Jadi itu bukan hal asing.

Gadis pink itu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Naruto menuntut lebih dan lebih. Laki - laki itu ingin Sakura berusaha lebih keras untuk memuaskan dirinya. Setelah dirasa tidak ada tanggapan, gadis itu menarik lidahnya dari rongga mulut Naruto. Dengan berat hati, Sakura melepaskan indra perasanya dari bibir pria yang di cintainya itu.

Dalam hati, Sakura berdoa semoga ia akan tetap ingat rasa manis bibir Naruto dan ingat betapa lembutnya bibir itu ketika mengulum bibir bawahnya dengan tidak sabar.

"Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sebaiknya kau juga segera kembali ke gedung hokage," Sakura menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya, tangannya perlahan turun dari tengkuk Naruto dan jatuh begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah, Sakura- chan!"

Naruto menarik dagu Sakura dan mengunci kedua tangan gadis cantik itu ke atas kepala. Kemudian tanpa aba - aba, Naruto menyesap aroma dari leher Sakura, mengarahkan bibir bawahnya tepat di atas denyut nadi leher kekasihnya. Naruto menggigitnya dan itu cukup untuk membuat Sakura serasa disetrum dengan kabel listrik yang terkelupas.

Sakit sekaligus mengejutkan.

"Aku terkadang lupa kalau kau seorang hokage," Sakura memiringkan kepalanya untuk memberikan akses lebih kepada Naruto.

"Cobalah untuk selalu mengingat itu mulai dari sekarang. Hokage adalah pemilik desa beserts isinya, itu artinya dirimu juga termasuk hak ku. Kau milikku."

Sakura tersenyum kecut menanggapi pernyataan Naruto. Keduanya terlalu larut dalam sentuhan intim sehingga tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mematung. Sosok itu menutup mulutnya sendiri agar tidak menimbulkan kegaduhan.

"Naruto dan Sakura . . .mereka . . . berpacaran?"

 *******Narusaku*******

Ino terus saja memandangi Sakura secara intens. Gadis pirang itu mengambil beberapa tanaman obat dari keranjang bambu dan menumbuknya sambil terus melihat Sakura.

"Kenapa kau melihatku sampai seperti itu ?" Tanya Sakura, meski tak menoleh ke arah Ino, ia cukup tahu kalau Ino sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip dalam beberapa menit.

"Aku tidak menyangka, ternyata selama ini kau membohongiku."

"Bohong apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Kau dan si - Baka Naruto."

Sakura menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang meracik beberapa tanaman obat. Ia menoleh,

"Apa?"

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Kau dan Naruto punya hubungan khusus. Kemarin kau berciuman dengannya. Iya kan? Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa Naruto selalu menanyakanmu," Ino bersiul genit. Ia menggoda Sakura sehingga muncul rona merah di kedua pipi putih Sakura.

"Aku lihat hubungan kalian sudah jauh sekali. Sejak kapan kalian berpacaran?"

"Mungkin 1 tahun yang lalu," Sakura menatap langit - langit Laboraturium rumah sakit untuk memutar kembali memori di otaknya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah pernah tidur dengannya. Dilihat dari caranya menciummu, Naruto seperti sudah begitu mengenali tubuhmu. Wah, tidak kusangka dia ternyata hebat juga bisa membuatmu menyerah."

"PIG!" tegur Sakura.

Ino terkikik geli saat melihat kepanikan di wajah Sakura. Gadis pirang itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ,

"Si Baka itu, sekali lihat saja aku sudah tahu kalau dia begitu menyukaimu. Aku berani bertaruh jika ia ditanya siapa calon istri yang pantas untuknya, maka namamu adalah kata pertama yang akan Naruto sebut!"

Sakura cengo melihat Ino yang tidak biasanya memuji - muji dirinya hingga setinggi langit.

"…pasti kau yang akan jadi calon istrinya. Kau akan jadi . . .nyonya hokage."

Sakura tersenyum mendengar kata terakhir yang diucapkan Ino. Dia memang berharap seperti itu, Sakura berharap Naruto akan menepati janjinya. Sebenarnya ini bukan sekedar masalah janji, tetapi ini adalah masalah semangat hidup. Kehilangan Sasuke dan kedua orang tuanya cukup untuk membuat Sakura serasa ingin ikut mati.

Alasannya untuk hidup hanyalah Naruto. Naruto masih membutuhkannya, Naruto mencintainya dan Sakura pun tidak mau nemadankan satu - satunya pelita yang tersisa.

Uzumaki Naruto,

Satu - satunya pelita yang masih menyala untuk Sakura.

 *******NARUSAKU*******

Beberapa orang kunoichiberkumpul dalam ruangan besar, mereka semua adalah orang yang cantik dan hebat. Di depan mereka telah berdiri seorang wanita tua.

Utatane Koharu, menyipit kesal dan berwajah muram.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Bentaknya pada salah seorang kunoichi.

"Maafkan kami, tetua!" Jawab pats ninja itu serentak. Diantars mereka terdapat Yamanaka Ino, Hyuga Hinata, dan Ten - ten.

"Apa kalian tahu apa alasanku mengumpulkan kalian disini?"

Ino mencari keberadaan Sakura di seluruh ruangan. Hampir semua ninja wanita dan gadis non - ninja dari kalangan bangsawan ada di situ. Tapi kenapa Sakura sama sekali tidak tampak?

"Salah satu dari kalian akan dipilih menjadi pendamping Nanadaime - sama."

"Apa?" Secara reflek Ino bertanya dengan suara keras karena saking terkejutnya.

"Ada yang kurang jelas Yamanaka Ino?" Tanya Koharu.

"Apa maksud dari pendamping itu?"

"Itu artinya, salah satu dari kalian akan dipilih menjadi istri hokage!"

Ino menggeleng tak percaya, ini salah. Harusnya Sakura lah yang berada di barisan terdepan kandidat orang yang akan menjadi istri Naruto.

"Tapi Tetua…Nanadaime - sama…sudah punya kekasih," ucap Ino takut - takut.

Wajah Koharu mengeras, lalu wanita tua itu menatap Ino dengan pandangan -KITA - HARUS- BICARA - BERDUA - SEKARANG-.

"Siapa gadis yang kau maksudkan?" Tanya Koharu setelah semua kunoichi & gadis bangsawan pergi dari ruangan. Matanya menyelidik ke arah Ino.

"Sakura Haruno. Dia berpacaran dengan Naruto. Mereka sudah berpacaran selama setahun belakangan ini…dan mereka saling mencintai!"

"Orang tuanya?" Tanya Koharu to the point.

"Dia yatim - piatu. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal dalam perang."

"Gadis seperti itu tidak masuk dalam hitungan."

"Tapi dia murid dari hokage ke - 5. Dia mewarisi kekuatan luar biasa dari Nona Tsunade," Ino merasa jika pikiran Koharu telah tertutup oleh uban sehingga nenek itu terlalu berpikir konvensional dan kolot.

"Hal itu bukan pengecualian. Naruto - sama adalah yatim - piatu, dia perlu sokongan dan dukungan keluarga yang berpengaruh untuk dapat menjalankan pemerintahan desa," Koharu menjelaskan alibinya panjang lebar.

Omong kosong. Ino tidak sependapat dengan Koharu. Ino berpendapat jika semua hal itu adalah alasan konyol yang digunakan untuk mengendalikan Naruto.

Namun, pada nyatanya Ino hanya diam membisu dan membiarkan Koharu pergi dengan sifat sombongnya itu.

Sementara itu, di rumah sakit Konoha, Sakura Haruno yang sedang bertugas mengobati pasien dikejutkan oleh kedatangan Utatane Koharu. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat dan mempersilakan Koharu untuk bicara di kantornya.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu, Tetua?" Tanya Sakura dengan wajah berseri.

"Kau Sakura Haruno?"

Sakura mengangguk. Belum sempat gadis itu bertanya tentang maksud dan tujuan Koharu mendatanginya, tapi agaknya nenek itu dengan senang hati menjelaskannya terlebih dahulu.

"Atas nama desa, aku memintamu untuk menjauhi Nanadaime - sama."

Deg

Jantung Sakura seperti tercubit oleh penjepit, ia merasa nafasnya tidak teratur dan sesak secara bersamaan.

"Maksud Tetua?"

"Yamanaka Ino sudah memberitahuku bahwa kau ada hubungan dengan Nanadaime - sama. Hubunganmu dengannya hanya akan mempersulit jalan Naruto - sama dalam menjalankan tugasnya sebagai hokage."

Meski dikatakan dengan nada sedatar mungkin, namun ucapan Koharu bagaikan cemeti yang melecut tubuh Sakura berulang kali.

Sakit dan perih.

"Apa Naruto tahu tentang semua ini?"

"Dia akan segeta tahu!" Sahut wanita tua itu.

". . . . . . ,"

Sakura memejamkan bola matanya sebentar dan menelan ludah. Ia tak menjawab dengan pasti. Gadis itu tidak mau membuat janji yang sulit unyuk ditepati.

Pada akhirnya, Sakura tidak akan memiliki apapun. Pelitanya, satu per satu mulai padam. Membiarkan dirinya berjuang hidup meraba dalam kegelapan.

Naruto tidak akan pernah jadi miliknya.

Jika dunia berkata bahwa kasta itu tidak ada maka pada saat itu juga Sakura akan tertawa. Ia adalah gadis yang terinjak oleh sistem kasta. Naruto ada di puncak piramida, sedangkan ia adalah orang yang berdiri di alas terbawah.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari sudut matanya,

"Maafkan aku Naruto, sepertinya aku akan melanggar janji kita."

TO BE CONTINUE . . .

Hmmmm .. . .#posemikir. Pendek ya ?

Tapi gimana menurut kalian ? ada yang kurang? Jujur aja aku agak malu nge post nya soalnya menurut aku fluffy banget. Ungkapkan pemikiran kalian di kotak review atau PM ya ( berasa kayak iklan permen ). Oke segitu aja, jaa nee.

Salam

Cygnus


	3. Chapter 3

Halo – halo I'm Cygnus ( geleng – geleng ala Dijah Yellow -_-). Akhirnya (walaupun telat) Cygnus sempetin buat update fic ini setelah disibukkan dengan berbagai urusan yang sumpah bikin KTP (KESEL TENAN PUOLLL). Kemungkinan untuk kedepannya Cygnus nggak terlalu intens buat update karena kegiatan maba yang seabrek. But, don't worry aku bakal tetep setia nerusin fic ini dll. Buat yang nanyain tentang Tou – chan, sabar ya! File nya ilang dan aku harus inget – inget lagi itu alurnya sampek mana ( reader : huuuuuuu). hehe

Balas – balas review :

Ae Hatake : Shion? Emm . . sementara ini belum. Tp ntar aku pertimbangin lagi.

fannyc : makasih ya buat semangat dan idenya #peluk

Galura no Baka Lucky22 : kyaaaa. Nggak nyangka senpai mau review fic aku. Btw, aku sepemikiran sama senpai. Hehe

Unni-chan552 : terimakasih. Tetep dkung NS!

Yassir2374 : pengennya Sakura itu rapuh tapi tetep mencoba tegar. Hehe itu karakter cewek banget ya.

mikaze9930 : bisa jadi gitu !

dum242 : iya, kasian sebenarnya (padahal aku yang bikin -.-). Keep waiting for next chap ya!

TomatUchiha : berlebihan nggak sih?

Guest : iya ini udah aku lanjut!

Guest : mau nyekik Naru? Aku kayak kenal gaya bicara kamu? Kenal aku? Temen aku bukan ya? #sms/tlp/chat/bm ya kalo ternyata bener hehe

Aiko hara : iya, chap yang ini lebih panjang . . .dikit( suara mengecil).

Sementara itu dulu ya, buat yang belum aku bales rasa penasaran kalian kemungkinan udah aku jawab sekalian dengan beberapa balasan review diatas. Oke oke?

Oke, langsung aja chek this out!

WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, RATED M, TYPOS, OOC, dll.

Yang nggak suka silakan klik tanda X di pojok kanan atas!

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cygnus Jennesia**

 **Mempersembahkan**

 **Sayonara Memory**

 **Bab 3**

"Bukan salahmu, Pig. Pada akhirnya aku juga tidak akan bersatu dengan Naruto. Dulu, di akademi aku sudah sering menolaknya. Sekarang, jika aku harus menolaknya lagi, apa susahnya? Aku sudah terlatih," Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Ino, sementara Ino malah memasang ekspresi khawatir kepada Sakura.

"Kau baik - baik saja?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi kau dan Naruto . . ."

"Bisakah kita membicarakan hal lain?" Potong Sakura.

Dari respon Sakura yang seperti ini, Ino tahu bahwa Sakura tidak sedang baik - baik saja. Pada menit - menit berikutnya Sakura sama sekali tidak bicara sepatah kata pun. Perjalanan pulang mereka diwarnai kesunyian. Ino menyadari kalau sahabatnya itu sedang menangis tapi ia tidak mau mengusiknya.

Ino ingin membiarkan Sakura melampiaskan rasa sedihnya dengan cara menangis. Karena terkadang menangis adalah salah satu solusi terbaik membuang kesedihan.

Tak terasa mereka berdua telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura dan dikejutkan dengan adanya Naruto yang berdiri di depan rumah dengan pintu kecil itu. Naruto tampil tampan dengan jubah putih - orange miliknya.

"Sakura, Naruto ada disini!" Bisik Ino.

"Biar aku yang menanganinya. Kau pulang saja."

Ino mengangguk patuh dan melambai kepada Sakura. Dengan terburu - buru Sakura menghapus sisa air mata di pipinya dan berjalan ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku merindukanmu. Seharian ini aku tidak melihatmu, Sakura - chan. Aku benar - benar merindukanmu, dattebayo!"

"Masuklah kedalam!" Perintah Sakura, ia menarik tangan Naruto, menggenggamnya erat.

Ketika Sakura baru saja menutup pintu, Naruto memeluknya dengan tiba - tiba. Tubuh Naruto begitu besar dan hangat, Sakura tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh kulit tan Naruto yang begitu ia puja.

"Malam ini aku ingin tidur denganmu," pinta Naruto.

"Hai' Nanadaime - sama."

"Aku merasa aneh jika kau memanggilku begitu," Naruto nyengir, matanya menyipit lucu.

"Kau harus terbiasa," kata Sakura.

'Kau harus terbiasa . . .karena mungkin begitulah aku akan memanggilmu seterusnya!'

* * *

Sakura melenguh panjang ketika Naruto yang pada mulanya hanya diam sambil memeluknya kini mulai melucuti pakaian dan sengaja menghisap puting Sakura dengan kuat. Pemuda itu merangkak ke atas tubuh Sakura dan menindihnya dengan perlahan.

"Kau bilang hanya ingin tidur bersamaku?"

"Aku tidak bisa menjamin tidak akan tetjadi sesuatu selama kita tidur," kata Naruto dengan suara parau.

Sakura mendengus,"Kau berkembang jadi pria mata keranjang. Kau juga pandai merayu," sindir Sakura.

"Aku belajar pada ahlinya. Pertapa genit, Kakashi - sensei, mereka semua pria mata keranjang."

Sakura tertawa mendengar kejujuran Naruto. Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa dengan cara - cara unik dan konyol. Pria berambut cepak itu meraba dahi Sakura yang lebar dan mengusap tanda bulatan kecil berwarna hijau yang serupa dengan milik Tsunade. Naruto mengecupnya sayang. Ia terus meraba tubuh Sakura sampai - sampai gadis itu memohon pada Naruto untuk segera mengakhirinya.

Dengan sengaja pula Naruto menyentuhkan ujung ereksinya ke bibir vagina Sakura yang mulai basah sehingga pada saat itu juga gadis itu menggelinjang karena dorongan gairah.

"Naruto," desah Sakura. Ia meremas rambut pirang milik Naruto.

Pria itu tak berhenti, kini ia mencium telapak kaki Sakura, menciumi jari - jari kakinya dan merayap ke betis, paha serta pangkal paha. Sakura memejamkan mata dan menarik otot - otot perutnya, ia meraup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa kemudian berusaha bangkit dengan cara berpegang pada kepala ranjang.

Gadis itu menarik kepala Naruto dari pangkal pahanya. Naruto mendongak.

"Jangan Naruto."

Sakura tidak tahu sejak kapan Naruto mempelajari ini semua, yang ia tahu pria itu telah tumbuh dan berkembang sangat jauh. Naruto sukses menjadi seorang ninja hebat dan sekarang Naruto sukses membuatnya hidup tak berdaya dibawah bayang - bayang tubuh pria pirang itu. Naruto menyeringai puas, dengan secepat kilat ia menaikkan tubuh Sakura ke atas pangkuannya, dan perlahan - lahan Naruto memasuki diri Sakura.

Sakura mendesah sekaligus merintih, ia menangis sesenggukan ketika Naruto tiba - tiba saja diam saat setengah ereksinya baru memasuki vagina Sakura. Vagina gadis itu berkedut hebat, ia sudah tidak sabar untuk menyambut kejantanan Naruto dan menyelubunginya dengan kehangatan.

Sakura frustasi. Ia mengarahkan tangannya sendiri ke buah dadanya dengan tremor yang cukup hebat.

"Tenang Sakura. Jangan menyentuh dirimu sendiri!" Ancam Naruto,"memohonlah!"

"Aku m-mohon Na-ruto. Aku begitu menginginkanmu . . .di - di dalam . . .diriku!" Kata Sakura dengan nada terbata - bata.

Naruto terkekeh puas. Dengan sekali sentakan ia menghujam diri Sakura, membuat gadis merah mudanya melenguh nikmat dan merasa melayang. Di tengah percintaan mereka Naruto berucap,"Sudah kubilang kau tidak akan bisa menolakku dan tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa diriku."

Sakura mendengus kasar kemudian tertawa. Naruto memang terlalu percaya diri, tapi pria itu ada benarnya. Sakura memang tidak mampu menolaknya.

Lalu apa yang harus Sakura lakukan untuk menjaga jarak dengan Naruto?

 *******NARUSAKU*******

Keheningan melanda Sakura dan Naruto, tidak seperti biasanya, gadis itu terus membisu meski Naruto berkali - kalu mencoba memulai pembicaraan. Suasana dimeja makan pun sunyi senyap seolah tidak ada kehidupan.

"Sakura - chan, kau kenapa? Kenapa diam saja?" Naruto mengambil 2 nasi kepal dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya sekaligus.

"Kau marah padaku? Apa aku berbuat kesalahan? Kau marah karena kejadian semalam?"

Sakura tak menanggapi, ia terus saja menunduk menatap piring kosonf du depannya seakan piring itu lebih menarik daripada wajah Naruto.

"Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa - apa. Setelah ini pulanglah!"

Sakura bangkit dari kursi makan, ia belum makan sama sekali tetapi agaknya nafsu makan gadis itu menguap begitu saja setelah seseorang mendatanginya pagi ini.

'Aku akan memberimu waktu. Tapi aku harap kau tidak akan lupa pada yang aku katakan. Dengan adanya dirimu, kau akan mempersulit Naruto - sama. Kau tidak dibutuhkan.'

Lamunan Sakura buyar karena Naruto tiba - tiba mengecup keningnya. Pria itu menyingkirkan rambut pink Sakura yang menutupi kening maupun pipi gadis itu sendiri. Naruto menyatukan ibu jarinya di kedua pipi Sakura yang merona seperti buah plum.

"Jangan pernah menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku, dan yang terpenting jangan pernah mengabaikanku."

Sakura mundur satu langkah, ia menepis tangan Naruto dan membuat pria itu melongo tak percaya. Sakura menggeleng lemah. Hidupnya penuh dengan imbauan semenjak bersama Naruto, dia masalah dengan itu semua, akan tetapi ada beberapa pihak yang merasa lebih tidak nyaman dengan keposesifan Naruto kepadanya.

"Aku harus segera bertugas, Ino pasti sudah menungguku," ucap Sakura seraya membelakangi tubuh Naruto.

"Baiklah. Sepertinya pemilik rumah menginginkan aku angkat kaki dari sini sekarang juga," Naruto memakai jubahnya kembali, dengan gerakan kilat pria itu melompat ke kusen jendela. Naruto menoleh kebelakang, ia seperti tidak rela pergi meninggalkan Sakura walau sedetik saja,

"Aku pergi!"

Hanya kata itu saja yang terlontar dari mulut Naruto sebelum pada akhirnya pria jabrik itu menghilang seperti kumpulan asap yang tertiup angin.

Cepat. Tak terlihat. Sulit kembali.

* * *

Beberapa hari telah berlalu semenjak pertemuan terakhir Naruto dan Sakura. Setelah hari itu, keduanya jarang bertatap muka maupun bertegur sapa. Bukan karena ada perseteruan, akan tetapi itu semua terjadi karena Sakura tiba - tiba saja menjadi manusia paling sibuk yang pernah ada. Gadis itu sering mengambil shift lembur, pulang pada tengah malam, tidak pernah muncul di depan batang hidung Naruto dan terkadang Sakura sama sekali tidaj pulang ke rumah karena ia lebih memilih untuk tidur di rumah sakit bernama pasien - pasiennya.

Naruto sering mendatanginya, ia merasa jika Sakura seolah berlari darinya. Naruto terkadang melihat sekelebat bayangan Sakura di kantornya, ada aura kesedihan yang kentara, namun ketika pria itu membuka pintu, ruangan itu kosong.

Yang tertinggal hanya nuansa hangat dan bau harum yang sama - samar masih tercium. Hal itu terus berulang dan hampir membuat naruto frustasi. Pria itu sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa Sakura menghindarinya.

"Naruto mencarimu terus," Ino berbisik ke telinga Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura tetap fokus dan tak terusik dengan kata - kata Ino. Gadis cantik itu menyuntik serum berwarna ungu gelap ke lengan seorang ninja yang tengah tak sadarkan diri.

"Biarkan saja."

"Dia bisa mendobrak semua pintu kamar pasien hanya demi menemukanmu," Ino kembali berbisik.

Sakura mencabut jarum suntik dari lengan pasiennya kemudian melepas masker yang sedari tadi ia pakai.

"Naruto pasti kesulitan nenemukanku. Disini ada ratusan kamar."

Sakura membuang jarum suntik ke tempat sampah dan menatap Ino dengan mata yang menyipit,

"Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkanku?"

Ino menggeleng cepat, perlahan - lahan gadis berambut ponytail itu menyentuh bahu Sakura dan membuat sahabatnya itu tertegun,

"aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku mencemaskan si - baka itu. Kau terlalu jahat, membiarkannya terlihat frustasi seperti itu. Naruto memang bodoh, tapi kurasa dia tidak pantas mendapat perlakuan seperti ini."

Nafas Sakura memburu, dadanya terasa sakit untuk sepersekian detik. Apa yang di katakan Ino adalah kebenaran. Semuanya benar. Ia memang jahat.

"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu apapun," Sakura membalikkan badan. Gadis itu menggigit bibir untuk menahan perasaan getir yang merayap seperti rambatan petir di langit, "aku harus melakukannya."

'Bisa atau tidak . . .aku harus'

"Apa maksudmu?"

Sakura menelan ludah dengan susah payah. Tangannya mengepal erat.

"Aku akan melepasnya. Aku akan membiarkan Naruto pergi."

"Apa? Kau sedang membuat lelucon, iya 'kan?" Ino membelalak kaget, mata aquamarine nya berusaha mencari kebohongan dari diri Sakura.

Akan tetapi melihat ekspresi Sakura yang terlampau dingin membuat gadis cantik itu yakin bahwa tidak akan ada tawa setelah ini. Ini serius.

"Tapi kenapa?"

Jika diizinkan, Sakura ingin Ino menggunakan jurusnya untuk membaca pikirannya. Sakura tidak yakin ia bisa berpura - pura baik - baik saja ketika harus menceritakan berlembar - lembar kenyataan yang telah di gariskan oleh dewa.

"Naruto harus mendapatkan gadis yang layak sebagai pendamping hidup. Dan aku sama sekali tidak layak, Ino."

Sakura menceritakan setiap detail kisah yang ia alami. Dalam setiap cerita Sakura, gadis itu selalu menarik nafas dalam - dalam dan tanpa ragu - ragu mengusap air mata yang menggenang di ujung matanya. Sakura membiarkan Ino tahu penderitaan yang sedang ia rasakan.

"Kau oke?" Ino merangkul Sakura.

"Sayangnya tidak Pig. Aku tidak baik - baik saja," jawab Sakura dengan intonasi lemah.

"Kau mencintainya. Kau tidak harus-,"

"Ya, aku harus melakukannya. Bagiku . .cinta adalah pengorbanan . .dan pengorbananku ini adalah caraku untuk mencintai Naruto!"

 *******NARUSAKU*******

Menikmati sore di musim panas memang sangat menggiurkan. Kau bisa tidur di atas rumput di lapangan luas sambil menghitung detik demi detik saat matahari akan kembali ke peraduan di ufuk barat.

Hal itu pula yang tengah dilakukan Sakura. Gadis itu berjalan santai bersama seorang laki - laki berkostum hijau ketat, Rock Lee. Sakura tertawa senang seraya sesekali menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan map biru yang sedang ia bawa saat Lee melontarkan kata - kata lucu.

"Guru Guy sama sekali tidak mau disuntik. Seharian ini dia bersembunyi dari aku, Neji, Ten - ten dan Nona Shizune."

Lee menggosok tengkuknya sendiri. Pria itu begitu senang karena mendapat kesempatan untuk berduaan dengan Sakura yang notaben - nya adalah gadis yang selama ini dia sukai.

Lee suka melihat Sakura yang tertawa karena gadis itu akan terlihat cantik sekali.

"Ehmmm . . Sakura - chan . . apa . .apa malam ini kau sibuk?" Tanya Lee malu - malu.

"Kenapa?" Sakura bertanya balik sambil menatap wajah Lee yang memerah di terpa sinar matahari senja.

"Berkencanlahdengankumalamini!" Ucap Lee sangat cepat. Pria itu memejamkan mata dan bersiap untuk menerima pukulan dari Sakura.

Beberapa detik berlalu, namun tidak terjadi reaksi apa - apa. Sakura diam. Matanya tak lagi fokus pada Lee, gadis pink itu menatap lurus pada jalan setapak yang jarang ditumbuhi rumput. Lee yang penasaran akhirnya membuka mata dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura.

Naruto

Diujung jalan ada Naruto yang tengah berdiri dengan jubah berkibar. Ia bukan lagi seorang anak kecil ataupun remaja bertampang bodoh. Ia adalah seorang pria dengan ekspresi serius dan punya kekuasaan besar di seluruh Konoha.

"Sakura - chan," panggil Lee untuk menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunan panjangnya, " jadi bagaimana? Kau mau 'kan berkencan denganku?"

Sakura membisu dengan segala pikirannya. Di benaknya hanya ada Naruto yang terus memandangnya dengan mata penuh amarah sekaligus kerinduan.

"A-aku . . ," Sakura mencengkeram rompi Jounin milik Lee ketika ia ingin menjawab pertanyaan dari Lee. Gadis itu secara tidak sadar mendekat ke tubuh Lee saat Naruto berjalan mendekat dan mendenggungkan nama indahnya.

"Sakura - chan . . "

Lee yang melihat gelagat aneh Sakura, secara reflek merangkul bahu Sakura untuk memberi perlindungan.

"Wah . . ada hokage - sama. Kebetulan sekali kita bertemu. Aku ingin melaporkan misi . . .,"

Lee tak melanjutkan perkataanya karena mendadak Naruto mendorong tubuh pria berambut bob itu menjauh dari Sakura. Ia juga cukup terkejut melihat Naruto yang secepat elang merangkul tubuh Sakura seolah Sakura adalah barang milik Naruto yang ingin dicuri orang lain.

"Aku ingin bicara padamu," kata Naruto.

"Aku lelah, bisa kita bicara besok saja Nanadaime - sama?" Sakura berusaha untuk melepaskan diri rangkulan Naruto.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi.

Lee mengerutkan alis tebalnya. Naruto memanglah seorang hokage, tetapi hokage yang melakukan tindak pemaksaan bukanlah hal yang benar.

"Kau menghindariku dan lebih memilih pulang bersama Lee?" Naruto mencecar Sakura dengan pertanyaan sekaligus tatapan yang dapat mengintimidasi setiap orang dalam kebisuan.

"Maafkan aku hokage - sama, tapi kau sudah membuat Sakura - chan tidak nyaman," kata Lee saat ia melihat Sakura meringis kesakitan karena tubuhnya di tahan oleh Naruto.

Naruto mendecih kesal,

"Berhentilah memanggil Sakura seolah dia itu milikmu. Aku tidak suka mendengarmu memanggilnya Sakura - chan."

Lee mulai terbakar amarah. Emosinya melonjak - lonjak dalam tubuhnya. Apa - apaan ini? Siapa orang yang berada di hadapannya ini?

Lee sama sekali tidak mengenali Naruto yang seperti ini. Dia bukan lagi Naruto yang konyol, ceroboh, dan selalu menunjukkan senyum kudanya setiap saat.

"Dia adalah milikku," Naruto menggertakkan giginya.

"Jangan membual di hadapanku. Kau boleh saja menjadi seorang hojage, akan tetapi tidak berarti kau bisa mengontrol hidup Sakura - chan," sahut Rock Lee.

"Dengarkan aku! Aku dan Sakura- . ."

"HENTIKAN NARUTO!" Sakura berteriak kencang.

Gadis bermata emerald itu menatap Naruto dengan pandangan memohon. Ia mendorong dada Naruto menjauh darinya. Bersama dengan terbenamnya matahari, bersama dengan selimut gelap di langit, bersama dengan angin panas yang berlari menjauh, Sakura menangis sejadi - jadinya. Mungkin ini adalah saat yang tepat. Semakin lama Sakura menahan perasaanya, semakin besar puls keinginannya untuk bersama Naruto. Semua ini harus di selesaikan.

"Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi. Selama ini aku sudah bersabar, tapi nyatanya aku tidak sanggup menghadapimu. Aku . .aku i-ingin kita ber...pisah."

Suara deru angin menjadi latar suata mereka bertiga. Naruto mematung. Mulutnya tak lagi bisa membalas kata - kata Sakura dengan sangkalan. Pikirannya kalut saat itu juga, saat mengetahui bahwa Sakura mencampakkannya.

"Kenapa? Apa alasannya?"

Sakura diam seribu bahasa, bibirnya terkatup rapat karena gadis itu tidak mau lagi mengucap kebohongan yang lebih banyak lagi.

"Lee, ayo kita pergi!" Kata Sakura dalam tangisnya.

"Tapi Sakura,"

"Jika kau tidak ingin pergi dari sini, aku akan pergi sendiri!" Sakura bersiap untuk berlari dan meloncati pepohonan di sepanjang jalanan. Lee menatap Naruto dengan tanda tanya besar di otaknya.

'APA YANG SEBENARNYA SEDANG TERJADI?'

"Naruto?"

"Kejar dia, Lee. Pastikan dia pulang dengan selamat!"

Lee mengangguk patuh, dengan sekali sentak saja pria berbaju ketat itu sudah meluncur meninggalkan Naruto yang berdiri menghadap ke arah sisa - sisa sinar matahari. Cahaya merahnya tang pekat benar - benar mewakili hati Naruto. Hatinya terluka dan mengelurkan banyak darah karena di sayat oleh pisau yang dinamakan cinta.

* * *

Naruto berjalan terseok - seok menuju tempat tinggalnya di lantai 2 sebuah rumah sewaan. Meskipun ia adalah seorang hokage dan bisa mendapat tempat tinggal paling megah di desa, Naruto tetap tidak mau meninggalkan tempat tinggal kecil yang telah ia huni bertahun - tahun itu. Naruto meraih kenop pintu dengan tangan gemetar, ia merasa sangat lemas dan ingin muntah di depan pintu.

Seorang anbu mendekat dengan takut - takut, pasalnya Naruto telah memaki beberapa dari mereka yang berusaha menolongnya karena Naruto benar - benar dalam kondisi dimana tubuhnya tak terkontrol dan pikirannya sedang kalut.

"Jangan mendekat," kata Naruto dengan nada mengancam.

Malam ini, Naruto telah menghabiskan belasan gelas sake sendirian. Itu adalah jumlah terbanyak yang pernah Naruto minum, karena pada dasarnya Naruto bukanlah orang yang menggemari alkohol. Kepala Naruto terasa sangat sakit dan berat. Tiba - tiba tubuh besarnya ambruk. Mata Naruto berkunang - kunang, di saat yang sama pria berambut cepak itu menangis keras.

Seminggu ini Naruto menghabiskan waktunya untuk minum sake dan menyibukkan diri. Pria itu terus minum sampai batas dimana tubuhnya serasa akan meledak karena saking banyaknya.

"Saku . .ra - chan," gumam Naruto di sela - sela tangisnya.

Mata biru itu mengerjap pelan, berat sekali. Lampu di atas langit - langit semakin mengabur dan berputar seperti gasing mainan. Tak berapa lama Naruto kehilangan kesadarannya dengan mulut berbusa. Para anbu membawanya ke rumah sakit dengan secepat kilat . Sementara itu Ino tiba - tiba saja masuk tanpa permisi ke kantor Sakura.

Nafasnya tercekat, "Sakura . .Naruto . . .d- dia kehilangan kesadaran."

"Apa kau bilang?" Sakura mendongak tak percaya, matanya yang memerah karena rasa kantuk yang luar biasa langsung melotot.

"Naruto . .dia . .oh ya ampun," Ino hampit terjengkang karena Sakura berlari dan menerjang dirinya tanpa ampun.

"Katakan!" Sakura membuat Ino ketakutan karena hanya dalam 5 detik Sakura berunah jadi pribadi yang asing.

"Dia ada di kamar nomer 01."

Sakura kembali berlari. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang seakan ingin keluar dari dalam dadanya. Sesak yang teramat sangat. Ada beberapa anbu yang berdiei di depan pintu kamar nomer 01. Sakura merangsek agar dapat mendekat ke pintu geser. Shizune keluar dari dalam ruangan dan terkejut ketika melihat Sakura yang sudah pucat pasi di depan pintu.

"Apa baru saja ingin memanggilmu."

"Dia kenapa?" Sakura melangkah masuk dan melihat Naruto yang sedang diberi penanganan khusus oleh beberapa perawat.

"Pingsan. Tidak ada luka serius tapi aku belum bisa memastikan hal apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini, para anbu bilang Naruto mabuk," Shizune mengikuti langkah Sakura.

Dengan lembut Sakura menyentuh pipi Naruto, gadis itu juga tetus saja memanggil nama Naruto dalam rangis yang tertahan.

"Naruto, bangunlah! Aku mohon!" Pinta Sakura.

Ada reaksi dari tubuh Naruto, dadanya naik - turun cepat, nafasnya tak teratur sesaat dan pada detik berikutnya kedua kelopak matanya terbuka. Menampakkan dua bola permata yang berwarna biru pudar. Sakura merasakan kesenangan yang luar biasa, ia menangis tersedu - sedu.

"Naruto . . ini aku. Apa yang terjadi pada-,"

"Kau . . .siapa?"

 **To be continue...**

Back to pose mikir . . .

Sedihnya berlebihan nggak? Alay kah?

Bab 3 ini aku bikin setelah liat orang gemeteran di UGD rumah sakit -.- hehe. Nggak sengaja waktu itu dengar dokter mengucapkan kata – kata tertentu dan syuuuuung munculah inspirasi. Menurut kalian gimana? Alurnya kecepetan ya? Berikan pendapat serta aspirasi kalian ya! Oke oke? Thank youuuuu #geleng-geleng lagi.

Bye!

Salam

Cygnus


	4. Chapter 4

Yeeee akhirnya update. Maaf untuk keterlambatannya. Sibuk seperti biasa#gakadayangnanya. Padahal ini udah lumayan kilat daripada biasanya.

Makasih buat para reader yang udah nyempetin baca fic aku plus kasih review, semangat, dsb. Makasih #ciumjauh. Aku bener – bener terharu dan nggak sabar buat publish. Rata – rata dari reader kaget ya sama Naru yang amnesia?

Cygnus minta maaf karena masih banyak typo yang bertebaran. Pas aku baca lagi tu rasanya . . . hadeeeeehhhh . . . udah kayak telanjang di depan umum #tutupwajah. Gomen . .gomen . .!

Sekedar untuk memperjelas setting, ceritanya Naruto itu beneran lupa ingatan, dan emang terpicu oleh alkohol plus rasa frustasi. Cygnus soalnya pernah baca amnesia yg kayak gitu. Pernah lihat BBF? Yg pas episode Jun Pyo hilang ingatan dan yg nggak di inget cuman Jan Di doang. Nah, kaayk gitu deh tapi bedanya yang sana karena kecelakaan yg ini karena pengaruh alkohol. Sebenarnya sih butuh waktu lumayan lama buat orang kehilangan memori karena alkohol, tapi Cygnus paksaain -.-

Udah ngerti kan? Dan untuk alasan ini pulalah judulnya Sayonara Memory #reader : aduh ni orang maksa banget :

Sedihnya juga belum kelar. Katanya minta yg sedih kan? Biar bisa nangis sampai 2 galon kekekeke.

Ini Cygnus bales beberapa review dari kalian :

fannyc : yang kemarin pendek banget ya? Gomen . . . yang ini malah lebih pendek -.-

miiko mimi chan : miiko – chan, penjelasannya ada di atas,oke?

Rifky673 : hehe . .mirip ya sama lagu itu ya? Padahal nggak sengaja, sueeerrrr.

Esya.27 .BC : nggak apa – apa kok, salam kenal ya! Haha segitu nggak jelasnya ya Naru bisa amnesia. Gomen , ,

yassir2374 : ini udah tergolong stress akut.

Dum242 : konspirasi? Berat ya agaknya, emmm . . .but thanks buat sarannya untuk kedepannya akan Cygnus perbaiki (y)

Uni – chan552 : emang ada racun penghilang ingatan? Namanya apa? Kalo ada kasih tau ya! Btw, jangan panggil senpai, Cygnus masih kohai lo. Panggil Cygnus, C, CJR juga boleh wkwk.

Red-volution : salam kenal juga.

Rye Matsumoto : ini memang kelemahan Cygnus, gomen!

elle ns : hurt nya kurang? Aku usahain ya biar tambah hurt lagi, masih mikir siapa lagi tokoh yang harus Cygnus sakitin #digampar rame – rame.

Guest : biar adil gitu, sama – sama menderita.

Galura no Baka Lucky22 : senpai sabar ya, ini beneran kok. Aku sepemikiran lagi sama senpai lho, ini padahal udah dikasih tau kalo aku kelihatan menonjolkan sisi masokis Saku tp gak apa – apa lah, itung – itung variasi.

Guest : ini udah paling cepet lho, makasih dukungan dan pujiannya.

Guest : Cygnus bikin Naru lupain Saku itu udah sulit lho, abis nggak tega juga. Terus, Cygnus pernah baca juga kalo sebenarnya amnesia itu nggak kayak yang di tipi – tipi itu, penderitanya nggak serta merta lupa pada diri sendiri atau orang – orang di sekitarnya, jadi untuk kali ini Cygnus coba ikutin ilmiahnya aja. Maaf ya harapan kamu belum bisa Cygnus wujudin, ada ide lain?

Oke nggak usah banyak omong, langsung aja. Yang nggak suka silakan klik tanda X dipojok kanan atas.

Oke?

Check this out

* * *

 **WARNING : OOC, ABAL, TYPOS, GAJE, RATED M, dan segala kekurangan yang bertebaran.**

"Naruto, ini aku. Apa yang terjadi pada . ."

"Kau siapa?"

Saat itu pula dunia kecil Sakura runtuh seluruhnya.

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Sayonara Memory**

 **Bab 4**

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu geser dengan lutut gemetaran. Keringat dingin merembes dari pelipisnya, dan ia merasa kakinya akan meleleh menjadi air sebentar lagi.

Gadis cantik berambut pink itu menggigit bibir dan mengisak meski di depannya ada Nara Shikamaru beserta ayahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?" Tanya Nara Shikaku pada Sakura. Pria setengah baya itu memutuskan untuk tidak terburu - buru masuk ke ruangan dimana Naruto dirawat karena sang Hokage sedang mendapat penanganan.

"D-dia . . .tidak apa - apa," Sakura menghapus jejak air mata di kedua pipi putihnya lalu tersenyum tipis kepada Shikamaru.

"Apa kalian ingin masuk? Hokage sedang diperiksa oleh Ino dan Nona Shizune!" Kata Sakura dengan nada bicara yang dipaksa agar terdengar baik - baik saja.

Shikamaru menaikkan sebelah alisnya karena merasakan suatu keganjilan yang coba dirahasiakan oleh gadis merah muda di depannya itu. Gadis itu tidak terlalu pandai berbohong, Shikamaru dapat melihat kesedihan di mata emerald Sakura yang muram.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya, Sakura!" Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan mata yang menajam.

Sakura menelan ludah, ia menundukkan kepala dan memandang sepatu serta kakinya sendiri sebagai reaksi atas kebingungan yang tengah melanda dirinya.

"Naruto . . . dia tidak bisa mengingatku!"

"Hilang ingatan?"

"Ku . . a-aku tidak tahu Shikamaru," liquid bening kembali mengalir dari kedua bola mata Sakura, ia kembali mengisak, "Naruto tidak bisa mengingatku. Hanya aku."

Shikamaru saling berpandangan dengan ayahnya. Keduanya langsung membuka pintu geser kamar rawat Naruto dan melihat ada Ino dan Shizune yang sedang mengalirkan chakra kehijauan ke kepala Naruto.

"Siapa namaku? Lalu siapa namanya?" Tanya Ino pada Naruto seraya menunjuk Shizune.

"Yamanaka Ino dan Shizune - nee. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Aku kan mengenal kalian dan k - kenapa aku bisa berada di rumah sakit?"

Ino tak menggubris pertanyaan beruntun yang bersumber dari pria berkulit tan itu,

"Kau mengingat gadis tadi?" Kali ini gadis berambut pirang itu menunjuk kearah pintu.

Naruto mengerjap sambil mengusap rambut kuningnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa berat dan sakit. Sekelebat bayangan gadis pink membuat kepalanya semakin sakit, rasanya seperti dipakaikan jarum akupuntur di seluruh tubuh seharian penuh.

"Tidak. Memangnya dia siapa? Kenapa kalian dari tadi menanyakan hal itu terus dan nama - nama, apa maksudnya?"

Naruto menghempaskan kepalanya ke bantal yang ada di ranjang. Pria itu terlihat sangat sehat secara fisik, seperti tidak terjadi apa - apa. Sifat konyolnya, ekspresi bodoh serta sifat seenaknya sama sekali tidak berubah. Hanya saja isi kepala pria itu benar - benar bermasalah. Ino merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, sesuatu yang tersembunyi.

Dari seberang ruangan terdengar sebuah pertanyaan,

"Bagaimana keadaan Nanadaime - sama, Ino?" Tanya Shikaku.

"Dia sakit Jii - san! Sakit parah!"

* * *

Naruto mendecih sebal kepada Ino yang sama sekali tidak mengizinkannya untuk melangkahi pintu berniat kabur ke kedai ramen Ichiraku. Pria pirang itu juga heran saat melihat gadis berambut bubblegum yang selalu mengintipnya lewat kaca kecil di pintu geser. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan mata penuh penderitaan seolah - olah sedang melihat anggota keluarganya mati.

"Hei, kau! Kau yang berambut pink, ya . . . masuklah!" Teriak Uzumaki Naruto dengan keras, ia sama sekali tak sungkan meski di hadapannya tengah berdiri 2 tetua desa, yaitu Koharu dan Homura.

Sakura tersentak kaget. Panggilan Naruto begitu asing ditelinganya.

'Kau?'

Dengan langkah ragu - ragu, Sakura masuk kedalam ruangan. Mata giok miliknya mengelana ke arah 2 tetua desa yang ikut menatapnya dengan sinis dan secara tidak langsung berkata 'penganggu'.

"Kau . . .katakan padaku siapa kau sebenarnya? Sejak 2 hari yang lalu kau selalu berdiri di luar pintu, kau ninja Konoha?"

Sakura meremas rok hitamnya, gadis itu menunduk untuk menguatkan diri terhadap kenyataan yang harus ia hadapi.

"Aku Sakura Haruno. Aku seorang ninja medis, Nanadaime - sama. Mengenai aku yang selalu berdiri didepan pintu kamar anda. . .itu . . .memang sudah tugasku. Aku berada disini untuk menyembuhkan anda. Maaf jika tugasku menganggu Nanadaime - sama."

Koharu menyipitkan mata saat mendengar jawaban dari mulut sang Kunoichi cantik itu yang menurutnya adalah sebuah kebohongan. Perempuan tua itu menyangka Sakura akan memanfaatkan keadaan Naruto dan mengabaikan peringatan yang telah ia berikan.

Namun dugaanya salah.

"Benarkah? Kenapa . . Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya?"

Naruto mendekati Sakura sembari meniti tubuh gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

"Ano . . .i - itu,"

"Sudahlah, Nanadaime - sama. Itu sama sekali tidak penting. Sekarang anda harus lebih sering beristirahat untuk memulihkan kesehatan," Koharu ikut mendekat ke arah Sakura dan Naruto. Dari mata tuanya, perempuan itu melihat Naruto mengangkat bahu dan kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Tetua, aku ingin bicara dengan anda," Sakura membalikkan badan dan berkata selirih yang ia bisa.

Koharu mengangguk setuju kemudian mengikuti Sakura keluar dari ruangan. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan satu sama lain.

Tak kunjung keluarnya kata - kata dari mulut Sakura maupun Utatane Koharu membuat suasana menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya ada suara derap sepatu dari para suster yang berlalu lalang.

"Tetua . .aku punya 1 permintaan," Koharu tetap membisu, ia menunggu kalimat berikutnya yang akan Sakura lontarkan kepadanya, "izinkn aku merawat Naruto. Aku berjanji tidak akan berusaha untuk membuatnya ingat kepadaku. Aku . .hanya ingin memastikan. .bahwa dia akan baik - baik saja."

Mata Sakura berkaca - kaca, Koharu tahu bahwa sebenarnya gadis belia yang ada di depannya itu sedang matia - matian menahan emosi.

Nenek itu memalingkan wajahnya sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya berbalik membelakangi gadis pink tersebut.

"Tetua?"

"Akan kupenuhi permintaanmu, tapi aku melakuakan ini karena kau adalah ninja medis terbaik di Konoha. Aku harap kau bisa menyembuhkan Nanadaime - sama."

"Arigato...,"

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa bersamanya lagi!" Potong Koharu cepat. Ia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung di lorong Rumah Sakit. Gadis itu tersenyum pedih dan meremat tangannya yang berkeringat.

 _'Naruto, aku ada untuk melindungimu. Aku berjanji tidak akan membuatmu menderita. Itu janji seumur hidupku!'_

 ********NARUSAKU********

Semilir angin di musim panas menemani lamunan Naruto di atap gedung Hokage. Pagi ini ia telah diizinkan pulang dan pria itu memutuskan untuk langsung bekerja. Naruto memandang atap - atap rumah di Konoha, ia merasa begitu senang karena bisa mewujudkan mimpi terbesanya,

Menjadi seorang hokage.

Tiba - tiba terdengar bunyi 'puff' yang cukup keras dari belakang tubuh Naruto, seseorang muncul dari dalam kepulan asap.

"Yo Naruto," Kakashi menyipitkan mata sebagai indikasi bahwa pria paruh baya itu tersenyum dibalik masker miliknya, "atau harus kupanggil hokage - sama?"

"Sensei?"

"Kenapa sendirian disini?" Kakashi melangkah maju seraya membuka buku icha - icha tactics karangan Jiraiya yang juga merupakan guru Naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin bersantai," sahut Naruto, mata safirnya mengikuti pergerakan Kakashi.

"Sepertinya guru masih suka membaca buku pertapa genit itu ya?"

Kakashi membelalakkan mata lalu tertawa pelan, ada sedikit rona merah di sekitar matanya.

"Jadi sealama ini kau selalu memperhatikan aku ya?"

"Begitulah, meskipun aku berusaha untuk tidak peduli tapi kebiasaan guru yang selalu membaca buku pertapa genit selalu kuingat," Naruto menggosok belakang kepalanya sendiri, "dulu aku dan Sasuke sangat penasaran dengan isi buku itu, tapi sekarang tidak lagi. Menuruku buku itu payah!"

Naruto menertawakan ekspresi kaget Kakashi yang seperti orang kena serangan jantung. Mata onyxnya melebar dramatis dan wajahnya mendadak pucat.

"Sasuke?"

"Ya. Guru tahu, aku sangat merindukan saat - saat dimana kita masih tergabung dalam tim 7. Kau, aku dan Sasuke."

Kakashi berdeham lirih, jadi inikah masalah yang dialami Naruto?

Shizune mengatakan bahwa Naruto tidak bisa mengingat Sakura, dan ternyata itu benar. Naruto melupakan segala kenangan serta masa lalu yang menyangkut Sakura. Kakashi merasa bingung harus berkata apa, bukan sesuatu yang bijak jika ia menyebut nama Sakura dan memaksa Naruto untuk mengingatnya.

Tapi kenapa hanya Sakura? Kenapa hanya nama gadis itu saja yang hilang dari ingatan Naruto? Kenapa senua kenangan mengenai Sakura tidak mampu di ingat oleh Naruto?

Kakashi sama sekali tidak tahu, yang pria berambut perak itu tahu adalah Naruto telah kehilangan 1 teman terbaiknya.

* * *

Hari mulai menjelang malam, taburan bintang di langit musim panas menghiasi jendela kaca di kantor hokage. Naruto sedang bersandar di kursi miliknya saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kayu dan berkata,

"Naruto - sama, Sakura Haruno ingin bertemu!"

"Biarkan dia masuk," jawab Naruto.

Dari balik pintu muncul seorang gadis cantik berambut merah muda yang sedang membawa kotak kecil berwarna putih gading. Gadis itu membungkuk hormat.

"Kau gadis yang . . ,"

"Berdiri di depan kamar rawat anda, Nanadaime - sama. Aku kesini untuk memberikan obat ini kepada anda. Mohon Nanadaime - sama mau meminumnya," Sakura memotong ucapan Naruto kepada pria berambut pirang itu terlihat bingung mencari kata yang pas yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menggambarkan Sakura.

"Baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

Hati Sakura menciut ketika mendengar respon dari Naruto. Rasanya seperti ada yang menyiram tubuhnya dengan seember air es. Naruto yang ada di hadapannya begitu dingin, asing, dan lain.

'Dia bukan Naruto - mu, Sakura!' Teriak Inner sang gadis menggebu - nggebu.

"Tidak."

Tiba - tiba pintu ruangan Naruto terbuka dan menampakkkan 2 orang perempuan. Yang satu terlihat sangat senang, dan yang lainnya terlihat takut serta ragu.

"Nanadaime - sama, ada pertemuan dengan Hinata Hyuga. Saya harap anda tidak lupa," Koharu tersenyum tipis, siapapun tahu bahwa itu adalah senyuman palsu, senyumnya itu tidak sampai ke mata. Tapi mungkin Naruto terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari arti dibalik senyum seorang Utatane Koharu.

"Benarkah?"

"S -Sakura - chan, kau juga ada disini?" Hinata memandang Sakura dengan mata bulat peraknya yang menurut Sakura sangat indah. Gadis berambut indigo itu melempar senyum kepada Sakura sebagai tanda persahabatan di antara mereka.

"Ya, aku datang untuk memberikan obat untuk hokage - sama," Sakura sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar telinga tua Koharu juga bisa mendengar alasan mengapa Sakura menemui Naruto.

"Jadi Sakura - chan yang bertanggung j-jawab atas perawatan N - Naruto - sama?"

Sakura mengangguk membenarkan dugaan yang telah dilontarkan Hinata.

"Nona Tsunade juga akan membantu," tandas gadis bermata emerald itu seraya melirik ke arah Naruto yang sedari tadi diam seolah tak tertarik pada topik pembicaraan mereka.

Suara sandal yang diseret terdengar kala Koharu melangkah maju kulit di dahinya berkerut semakin banyak.

"Saya juga ingin memberi tahu bahwa perjodohan antara anda dan Hinata - hime sudah di setujui oleh klan Hyuga. Harap Naruto - sama untuk bersiap - siap menghadiri pertemuan bersama Hinata - hime."

Sakura yakin bahwa kulit Hinata memucat, gadis indigo itu seolah sedang tersulut api petasan yang tiba - tiba meledak di kakinya.

"U-Utatane - sama?" Hinta terbata - bata karena gugup.

Utatane Koharu kembali tersenyum kepada Hinata sedangkan Sakura mengepalkan jari - jari tangannya dan mencuri pandang kepada Naruto yang memasang ekspresi bingung.

Kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Koharu semakin membuat Sakura seperti terserang jutsu kelas S.

"Nanni?" Naruto menyibak selimut, kulit wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Berulang kali pria bermata safir itu bertanya bahkan membentak Koharu dengan kata - kata kasar. Semua kekalutan Naruto serta ekspresi tegang yang diperlihatkan pria itu memenuhi seluruh memori otak Sakura yang terlanjur kusut.

'Perjodahan telah disetujui?'

Gadis musim semi itu tidak menyangka semua bencana akan terjadi secepat ini, nyalinya menciut karena rasa percaya diri yang mendadak habis terkuras oleh emosi.

Sakura takut.

"Hokage - sama, saya mohon diri," ucap Sakura sesingkat mungkin. Naruto menatapnya dalam kebingungan.

Tubuh Sakura lunglai, namun ia tetap berusaha membusungkan dada dan mengguratkan senyum seadanya.

Sakura melihat Hinata memberi isyarat seolah semua ini tidak benar. Tapi apa pedulinya?

Kalaupun Hinata benar - benar akan menikah dengan Naruto, Sakura pun tidak akan bisa berbuat banyak. Mungkin menangis. Tapi demi Tuhan ia tidak ingin melakukan itu. Bersama setiap langkah beratnya Sakura mulai berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Gadis bermata giok itu tidak yakin ia bisa menjalani hidup dengan cara yang sama lagi. Sakura tertunduk, sorot matanya merapuh, pasrah dan padam. Hati Sakura telah kehilangan penghuni terbaiknya!

 ********NARUSAKU**********

Gemerlap lampu di Konoha pada malam hari membius siapapun untuk keluar dan menghabiskan waktu untuk bersenang - senang. Salah satunya adalah Sakura Haruno yang sedang duduk bersila di atas lantai di sebuah kedai sederhana bersama teman - temannya. Ini bukan idenya, ini adalah hasil pemaksaan dari sahabat pirangnya.

Yamanaka Ino.

Tiba - tiba gadis cantik itu di tarik oleh Ino dan digiring ke sebuah kedai untuk makan malam. Disana ternyata ada banyak teman - temannya yang telah menunggu , Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Ten - ten, Shikamaru dan Sai. Saat Sakura datang Kiba dan Chouji tengah memperebutkan daging panggang sedangkan yang lainnya tetlihat terlalu malas untuk ikut campur.

"Hai teman - teman," Ino menyapa teman - temannya dengan ceria seolah sudah bertahun - tahun tidak bertemu.

"Kau lama sekali," Shikamaru menyangga kepala sambil memandang Ino dengan malas.

"Yang penting kan aku sudah datang. Hei kalian berdua . . HENTIKAN!" Bentak Ino ketika dirinya melihat Chouji dan Kiba yang saling memperebutkan sepotong daging yang sudah hampir gosong.

Di tengah pertengkaran mereka tiba - tiba saja Sai mengambil daging panggang tersebut dan langsung melahapnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Semuanya terbengong.

"Dagingnya sudah hampir gosong. Kalau tidak segera diangkat tidak akan enak di makan!" Sai tersenyum seraya menjilat sudut bibirnya yang terkena saus.

Muka Chouji mendadak berubah menjadi merah. Ia bersiap mengamuk, makanan terakhir adalah makanan yang paling berharga baginya.

"Sudahlah! Kita bisa pesan lagi, Chouji," kata Shikamaru.

Seketika itu Chouji mengangguk dan duduk kembali. Pria bertubuh tambun itu sama sekali tidak bisa menolak nasihat dari sahabat jeniusnya itu.

Sementara itu Ino mendekat ke tubuh Sai, gadis ponytail itu mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil menahan senyum. Sedangkan Sakura lebih memilih duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Shino karena mereka berdua adalah orang yang sulit untuk memulai suatu pembicaraan, bahkan jarang bicara. Itu sangat membantu ketika mood Sakura sedang buruk.

Ia tidak ingin diusik.

"Forehead, kau ingin pesan apa?" Tanya Ino.

"Yakitori," jawab Sakura saat seorang gadis belia menghampirinya dan mulai mencatat makanan yang di pesan oleh sang pelanggan.

"Baiklah. Kalau aku sushi. Tolong ya!" Ucap Ino dengan nada semanis mungkin.

Sakura memperhatikan keadaan sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa pelanggan yang datang tinggal sedikit. Ino masih saja bicara tentang pekerjaan pada Sai yang jelas - jelas saja tidak mendengarkan. Sakura tahu kalau Sai adalah tipe orang yang tidak suka di ajak ngobrol terlalu lama.

Tiba - tiba Shikamaru menghela nafas lewat mulut dengan suara lumayan keras,

"Wanita itu merepotkan sekali ya? Cerewet!"

Entah pada siapa pria berambut nanas itu berbicara namun Sakura memilih untuk menanggapinya karena ia berada di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau membicarakan Ino?"

"Jelas sekali bukan? Tidak ada gadis yang lebih cerewet daripada dia."

Muka Shikamaru cemberut, tapi tanpa pria itu sadari ia telah menghibur Sakura hanya dengan ekspresi wajahnya saja.

"Bagaimana tugasmu sebagai wakil ketua jounin dan asisten hokage?"

Diam - diam Sakura mengagumi sosok Shikamaru. Pria pemalas bermanik hitam itu adalah satu - satunya teman se-angkatannya yang berhasil lulus dalam ujian chunin beberapa tahun yang lalu. Berhasil menjadi jounin dalam waktu singkat, bahkan berhasil mengalahkan salah satu anggota akatsuki dengan kecerdasan otaknya.

"Tidak terlalu buruk, tapi tetap saja merepotkan. Aku jadi jarang bisa menatap langit dan tidur siang," kata Shikamaru sambil menuangkan sake ke cawannya sendiri sampai penuh. Namun, ia tidak meminumnya. Ia hanya menatap getaran - getaran air di permukaan cawan.

Sakura berdeham seraya menawari setusuk yakitori kepada Shikamaru. Pria itu mengerling kearah Sakura sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya mengambil setusuk dan memakan daun bawangnya saja.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah kenyang tapi ibuku pasti marah sekali kalau tahu aku menolak pemberian seorang wanita."

Sakura tertawa renyah ketika mendengar guyonan Shikamaru yang menurutnya menggambarkan betapa polosnya pria nanas itu. Sedangkan si pria nanas tersenyum tipis, ia memandang Sakura balik.

"Hei jelek, bolehkah aku minta makananmu?" Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Siapa yang kau panggil jelek, huh?"

Gadis bermata giok itu bangkit dari duduknya dan menghajar Sai. Ia mencengkeram kerah baju Sai dan menyentil hidung teman se - timnya itu.

"Menyebalkan," kata Sakura sebelum akhirnya ia tertawa.

Semuanya ikut tertawa kecuali Shino dan Shikamaru yang kemungkinan hanya tersenyum. Untuk saat ini, inilah yang Sakura butuhkan.

TEMAN

Teman yang bisa membuatnya lupa sejenak pada Naruto.

* * *

"Sakura - chan, kau bisa pulang sendiri 'kan?" Tanya Ino, tubuhnya dipapah oleh Ten - ten karena mabuk.

"Tentu saja. Sebaiknya kau sendiri yang berhati - hati. Ten - ten tolong antarkan Ino ya!"

Sakura melambaikan tangan pada Ino yang mulai pergi menjauh bersama Ten - ten, Shino dan Kiba.

Kini hanya tinggal Chouji, Shikamaru, Sai dan tentu saja satu - satunya perempuan di antara mereka, Sakura yang tengah berdiri di depan kedai yang pintunya sudah di tutup.

"Aku pulang dulu,"

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jelek!" Potong Sai.

"Tidak, biar aku saja. Rumahku searah dengan Sakura. Kalian berdua pulang saja. Hati - hati di jalan!" Kata Shikamaru cepat.

"Baiklah. Kami duluan ya!" Ucap Chouji.

Dia dan Sai melesat cepat diatas atap rumah menjauhi Shikamaru dan Sakura.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Aku bisa pulang sendiri!"

Sakura berjalan ke arah Barat. Gadis musim semi itu sendiri lebih senang berjalan kaki daripada melompat - lompat di atas atap dengan chakra. Shikamaru mengekor di belakang Sakura. Pria itu berjalan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku cwlana dan memandang langit berbintang.

"Meskipun aku tidak menawarkan diri, kita tetap saja akan pulang bersama."

Sakura mengakui bahwa apa yang di katakan sang penasehat hokage itu 100% benar. Pria cerdik.

"Lagipula aku tidak bisa membiarkan wanita milik hokage berjalan sendirian di tengah malam."

Sakura berhenti.

'Apa?'

Gadis itu menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan Shikamaru yang begitu santai. Pria itu bersiul dan bertingkah seolah baru saja mengatakan 'hai', 'halo', 'cuaca cerah ya' kepada Sakura.

Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang si tengah kebingungan yang sedang ia hadapi dan bersumber dari orang orang terjenius di Konoha, Nara Shikamaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Si gadis menyipitkan mata

"Tidak sulit. Aku punya sumber yang terpercaya."

"Ino?"

"Tetua Koharu."

Sakura tersentak. Ia tidak menyangka wanita tua itu akan membeberkan rahasia hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya saat Tetua Koharu sedang membicarakannya dengan Tetua Homura," Shikamaru menjelaskan hal tersebut karena melihat betapa terkejutnya Sakura.

Sakura menunduk sekejap lalu berbalik membelakangi Shikamaru.

"Itu tidak lagi, bukankah kau tahu kalau Naruto akan menikah dengan gadis lain? Lagipula sekarang dia lupa ingatan . . . maksudku lupa padaku. Itu artinya aku bukan wanita milik hokage lagi."

Menggunakan kata 'wanita milik hokage' membuat Sakura merasa jadi gundik yang hanya di gunakan untuk bersenang - senang dan bisa dipermainkan sesuka hati.

Ia benci kata itu.

"Kau milih menyerah? Kau tidak mengharapkan Naruto lagi?" Tanya Shikamaru, ia berusaha mengorek setiap informasi yang ada

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku kuat, lebih kuat dari orang lain," Sakura memejamkan kelopak mata seraya meresapi udara malam yang menyentuh kulit putihnya,

"tapi aku salah. Aku tidak bisa! Setelah Sasuke pergi, aku tahu bahwa arti sebenarnya dari harapan hanyalah omong kosong.

Omong kosong.

 ********NARUSAKU********

Sakura menjemur puluhan selimut berwarna putih polos diatas atap rumah sakit. Selimut - selimut itu berkibar penuh semangat karena tertiup angin. Sakura memandang langit, matahari yang terik dan 2 tandon air yang dulu pernah menjadi saksi bisu serta terkena sasaran jurus chidori dan rasengan milik Sasuke dan Naruto yang di belokkan oleh Kakashi - sensei.

Saat itu dia hanya bisa menangis dan berteriak seperti anak kecil. Kala itu Sakura hanya bisa percaya pada Kakashi - sensei yang tersenyum sambil berkata 'semua akan baik - baik saja'. Masa itu . . . Sudah lama sekali. Tanpa sadar Sakura mematri senyum di bibir indahnya ketika mengingat semua itu.

Getir, tapi itulah yang dinamakan masa lalu. Sepahit & segetir apapun tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya. Lamunan Sakura buyar ketika ada tangan asing yang menyibak selimut basah yang ada di depannya. Gadis musim semi itu melindungi wajahnya dari percikan air dengan cara menutup wajahnya dengan menggunakan kedua telapak tangan.

Tiba - tiba muncul wajah Naruto dari balik selimut dengan senyum lebar khas milik pria itu, begitu dekat dengan Sakura.

Jantung Sakura berdebar kencang, ia khawatir Naruto bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku mencarimu sejak tadi," kata Naruto seraya nyengir lebar.

"A-apa?" Sakura mundur selangkah untuk menjauh dari wajah Naruto. Gadis berambut pink itu menelan ludah sesegera mungkin untuk menetralkan emosi.

"Kita ada janji pemeriksaan siang ini."

'Benar. Aku ada janji dengan Naruto siang ini. Bodoh! Apa yang kau harapkan,Sakura?' Kata Sakura dalam hati, ia menyilangkan jari di belakang tubuh.

"Iya. Maaf sudah membuat Nanadaime - sama repot - repot mencariku. Aku akan segera bersiap." Sakura membungkuk minta maaf. Ia membungkuk lumayan lama untuk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia benar - benar merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa - apa. Tidak perlu membungkuk seperti itu, dattebayo. Lagipula sepertinya kita ini seumuran ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar, Nanadaime - sama."

"Kau mengelola semua hal di rumah sakit ini?" Naruto menyibak helaian demi helaian selimut untuk bisa mencapai pintu.

"Hai'. Nenek Tsu - maksudku Nona Tsunade menyerahkan tanggung jawab ini kepadaku."

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto seperti ekor yang menempel pada tubuh reptil. Gadis cantik itu memperhatikan betapa tampannya Naruto yang memakai pakaian pasien rumah sakit. Dia menggemaskan.

"Tidak kusangka Nenek punya murid hebat sepertimu."

Naruto memegang salah satu tiang jemuran, pria pirang itu melirik sesaat untuk melihat senyum Sakura dan rona merah yang ia lihat saat dirinya sadar dari pingsannya.

"Aku ingin menjadi hebat agar aku bisa mendapat pengakuan dari 2 orang yang paling aku cintai."

 _'Sasuke, cinta pertamaku, dan . ._ '

"Siapa?"

 _'Kau. Orang yang berjanji akan menjagaku selamanya_ ,' batin Sakura.

Meski begitu, nyatanya Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu dan memilih memasang senyum andalannya.

* * *

"Apa penyebabnya? Jelaskan padaku!"

Tsunade menggebrak meja di kantor Shizune, ia melotot ke arah 4 anbu bertopeng yang berdiri berjajar layaknya tiang kayu. Tak lama kemudian pintu kayu diketuk oleh seseorang.

"Masuk!" Teriak Tsuande dari dalam ruangan.

"Shizou, ini saatnya kita melakukan pemeriksaan pada Naruto - sama!"

Sakura berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian putih dan masker di dagunya. Kentara sekali kalau gadis itu sudah bersiap dari tadi.

Tsunade mengabaikan 4 anbu yang ada di depannya dan langsung mengambil pakaian hijau miliknya. Wanita itu mengangguk setuju dan mengikuti Sakura ke kamar rawat nomer 01 yang sengaja di kosongkan khusus untuk Naruto.

Ketika mereka berdua masuk, Naruto swdang berbaring di ranjang seraya menutup keduan matanya dengan lengan. Sakura mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"Nanadaime - sama, anda tidur?"

"Tidak. Cepat lakukan pemeriksaanya!" Jawab Naruto, pria itu sebenarnya takut melihat benda kecil tajam yang sering di gunakan oleh para ninja medis.

jarum suntik, ia benci benda kecil itu.

Tsunade mendekati Shizune dan berbisik pelan,

"dia lupa pada Sakura?"

"Benar, Nona Tsunade. Tapi aku masih tidak tahu kenapa hanya Sakura saja yang Naruto lupakan," bisik Shizune seraya menulis sesuatu di kertas catatan.

Sakura menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dan mulai membuka kelopak mata kiri Naruto lalu sebaliknya.

"Maaf," gumam Sakura ketika secara mendadak Naruto melototi Sakura. Pria itu memerah ketika Sakura menunduk begitu dekat dengan wajahnya sehingga rambut pink gadis itu menyapu pipi milik Naruto. Timbul rasa berdesir sekaligus geli.

Pria rubah itu menahan jemari Sakura yang merayap di mata kiri Naruto, mata safir pria itu membombardir pertahanan diri Sakura dari dalam. Rasanya ada ribuan sula yang menusuk kulit Sakura saat emerald gadis itu melihat Naruto memandangnya begitu intim namun kenyataannya pria itu sama sekali tidak mengingat dirinya.

"Maaf Nanadaime - sama."

Sakura menarik tangan dan menutupi rona merah di sekitar hidungnya yang semakin terlihat jelas.

Kini gantian Tsunade yang memberi penanganan pada Naruto sedangkan Sakura melihat dari pinggir ranjang bersama Shizune. Ia menatap Naruto yang begitu tenang saat diberi pengobatan. Laki - laki itu . . . Ia merindukannya. Berbagai prasangka memenuhi pikiran Sakura,

'Apakah ini jalan dari dewa unyuk memisahkan kita?'

 **To be Continue . . .**

Hehe endingnya gaje banget ya? Ini aku gabung sama chap 5 biar kelihatn banyak!? Ya udahlah.

Tapi setidaknya Cygnus udah berusaha kayak Sakura - chan^^.

Sepertia biasa yang mau nyumbang ide, silakan kemukakan di kotak review atau PM akun Cygnus.

Sebenarnya mau nyisipin humor tapi nggak nemu feelnya. Padahal kata temen - temen Cygnus itu humoris,

Reader : masa. .

Cygnus : beneran

Reader : bodoh!

#palmface

maka dari itu Cygnus minta ajarin atau tips biar bisa bikin ff humor.

Scene yang saku jemur selimut itu juga gaje banget,,,,,hehe ya ampun Cygnus malu sendiri #larikekamar. Disini Cygnus nampilin tokoh fav aku, Nara Shikamaru #kyaaaaaa(teriak gaje)

Oh ya sayembara buat yang mau jadi editor ff Cygnus, krimkan CV anda sekarang juga. Gyahaha, promosi ff vocaloid yang jdulnya miracle of bound by purimuroozu. Keren lho, hurt banget. Bukan karya aku sih, tapi aku berharap reader semua mau review dan aku berharap author mau nglanjutin itu fic karena kita benar – benar menghargai karyanya!

Okelah segitu aja. Kritik dan saran anda benar - benar saya harapkan.

Jaa nee ~

Salam

Cygnus


	5. Chapter 5

Hai minna - san . . .!

Cygnus come back. Semoga nggak bosen sama author labil yang satu ini wkwk

Cygnus seneng banget karena review kalian semua. Ya ampun kalian emang terbaik. Thanks juga buat segala kritik dan saran yang mengalir, itu bener" menginspirasi hehe.

Kelihatannya semua pada seneng ya kalo Saku menderita?

Kasihan lho :'(

Bab 5 ini aku buat udah lama sih, tapi sedikit aku rombak. Salah satu scene di sini terinspirasi dari mimpiku. Mimpi aneh yang bersumber karena ketiduran abis mikir kelanjutan cerita di tengah malam + stres karena serangan insomnia dan sleep paralysis yang asli bikin aku gggggrrrrrrrrrrr banget T.T

Sorry banget updatenya ngaret, ospek univ bener - bener bikin sibuk.

Ya udah lah ya, kita tingggalin cerita ku -.- dan berfokus pada cerita sesungguhnya. Selamat menikmati mimpiku hehe.

Bales reviews :

fannyc : nggak tahu sampai chap berapa tapi nggak banyak kok, makasih buat kesetiaan kamu yang selalu nungguin postingan fic aku

Uni-chan552 : ayo kita sama – sama berdoa. Senpai? Kadang bingung juga buat nentuin nama panggilan, terserah kamu aja deh, panggil abang juga nggak apa – apa -.-

Galura no Baka Lucky22 : kak kita ini seumuran (ngusap ingus), aku panggil abang aja ya, biasanya aku manggil abang ke temen – temenku yang cowok, kesannya biar akrab gitu, hehe. Btw, makasih buat sarannya, saran abang memang member pencerahan.

firdaus minato : kamu sabar ya, kita disini cinta damai dan nggak bermaksud menyakiti siapapun kok. Keep calm!

Guest : makasih ya idenya, untuk ff Tou – chan, mmmm gimana ya? Diambang discontinued tapi tenang aja bakal aku update kok (kalau dapet ide). Buat yang suka Tou – chan boleh neror aku biar aku cepetan update.

anto borok SNi : salam kenal juga ya!

Guest : terimakasih atas pujiannya, kalau dibilang sekelas drakor aku kira fic ini masih banyak kekurangan. But, thanks for your appreciation.

Kei Deiken : ini author masih amatir, perlu belajar lagi hehe.

Guest : gue suka gaya loe. Baru ada reader yang manggil aku akang, wkwkwk.

Oke segitu aja dulu, dilain kesempatan pasti Cygnus akan membalas review kalian satu persatu. Bersabarlah untuk yang belum terbalas, karena kalian akan mendapat giliran haha.

Yang nggak suka silakan klik back sesegera mungkin

So langsung aja. . .

Selamat membaca!

 **WARNING : ABAL, OOC, TYPOS, GAJE, dll.**

* * *

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Present**

 **Sayonara Memory**

Bab 5

"Ini adalah lupa ingatan yang disebabkan oleh tekanan batin . . . bisa jadi karena frustasi, karena dia hanya melupakan 1 orang saja. Tapi dia mabuk . . , karena alkohol . . . hmmm . . lalu kenapa hanya Sakura?"

Tsunade membalik lembaran buku usang yang sengaja di tumpuknya di dalam kantor Sakura, membuat Tsunade seperti tenggelam di antara gedung - gedung buku yang sangat banyak.

Wanita berambut pirang itu bergumam sendiri sementara Shizune hanya diam dan lebih sering mengendikkan bahu seraya membenarkan pelukannya pada babi kesayangannya, Ton-ton.

"Kalian ini . . . masih saja membuat wanita tua sepertiku repot mengurusi hal seperti ini," kata Tsunade sambil melempar sebuah buku ke lantai.

Shizune memasang muka datar, ia beranggapan kalau gurunya tersebut terlalu banyak balasan. Tsunade sangat sensitif dengan kata 'tua', namun kali ini wanita itu sering menggunakan kata 'tua', 'lemas', 'capek', agar bisa segera kembali ke ke salah satu rumah hiburan untuk bermain judi dan minum sake.

'Dasar !' batin Shizune.

"Shizune, menurutmu ada hubungan apa antara Naruto dan Sakura?"

"Kenapa Tsunade - sama tiba - tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku penasaran saja, kenapa Naruto bisa melupakan Sakura?"

'Benar. Padahal anak itu sangat menyukai Sakura,' kata Shizune dalam hati.

"Ano . . . itu . . . aku sebenarnya juga tidak tahu," jawab Shizune dengan wajah polos dan di dukung oleh Ton - ton yang menguik beberapa kali.

"Dasar, sebenarnya apa kerjamu selama ini?"

Tsunade membentak Shizune secara tiba - tiba kemudian melotot kepada wanita berambut pendek itu.

"Aku kan asisten Tsunade - sama, bukan pengamat kehidupan Naruto," Shizune balas berteriak balik pada Tsunade. Wanita berambut hitam tersebut menepuk dahinya sendiri karena kesal.

"Kalau begitu, panggil Nara Shikamaru. Aku rasa kita membutuhkan bantuannya!"

Naruto bangun dalam keadaan berkeringat dingin. Dengan nafas yang terengah - engah, pria pirang itu segera bangkit dan berlari ke kamar mandi untuk bercermin dan membasuh muka dengan air dingin. Naruto merasa bangun dengan perasaan aneh. Tiba - tiba ia ingin bertemu dengan gadis yang bertugas menjaganya,

'Sakura Haruno'

Naruto memandang bayangannya sendiri di dalam cermin lalu tersenyum meremehkan,

'Bodoh ! Bagaimana bisa aku bermimpi seperti itu?' Tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

Pria berambut cepak itu merasa kacau karena semalam ia bermimpi bersetubuh dengan seorang gadis berambut pink yang terus saja menyebut namanya dengan suara lemah dan menggairahkan.

Dalam mimpinya tersebut, gadis yang Naruto kenali sebagai Sakura itu hanya bisa pasrah dengan semua perlakuannya, gadis itu hanya bisa melenguh dengan sisa - sisa kekuatannya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata giok yang memancarkan hasrat yang meluap - luap. Dan dalam mimpi itu Naruto tidak bisa berhenti untuk tidak menyentuh Sakura.

Semua bayangan serta kilasan mimpi itu membuat Naruto gila. Ia rasa sudah bukan waktunya lagi untuk mimpi basah di usianya yang sudah dewasa.

Naruto mencubit pipinya sendiri untuk mengenyahkan semua ingatan tentang mimpinya namun, yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah bayang - bayang Sakura seolah muncul di sampingnya sambil wajah pasrah dan rona merah di sekitar pipi.

'Glek'

Tubuh Naruto menegang sesaat, libidonya naik secara tiba - tiba.

Aneh.

Naruto yakin kalau dirinya bukanlah sepenuhnya pria berotak mesum sama seperti pertapa genit ataupun Kakashi - sensei, tapi kenapa ia bisa memimpikan gadis yang bahkan tidak begitu ia kenal.

Gadis itu bahkan bisa membuat Naruto bergairah hanya karena desahan dalam mimpi,

'Kami - sama, apa yang terjadi padaku? Sakura . . siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?'

* * *

Satu - satunya hambatan yang menghalangi Naruto untuk bisa bertemu Sakura adalah kehadiran Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura. Naruto diam - diam mendengus dan mulai merasa kalau Koharu dan Homura sudah terlalu mengontrol apa - apa yang harus dan tidak harus di lakukannya.

"Hinata - hime sudah menunggu di bawah, Nanadaime - sama."

Homura mendekati Naruto dan menunjuk pintu keluar yang terbuat dari kayu oak.

"Aku tidak ada janji dengannya . . . ,"

"Kami rasa, sedikit waktu bersama bisa mempererat hubungan yang telah di jalin dengan Hinata - hime maupun Klan Hyuga," Koharu memangkas perkataan sang Hokage.

Naruto mencoba memutar otaknya untuk mengelabuhi dan terlepas dari jeratan rencana gila Koharu dan Homura,

'Ayo berpikir Naruto!' Batin pria pirang tersebut. Ia merasa kesal dengan dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ide cemerlang tidak selalu menghampiri otaknya seperti Shikamaru yang bahkan bisa mengeluarkan ide jeniusnya sambil memejamkan mata atau main shogi.

"Ano . . . aku ada janji dengan Aoba dan Yamato - taicho," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya dan nyengir lebar,

"Maaf ya."

Selanjutnya pria itu tertawa hambar di depan tetua desa Konoha tersebut.

"Tapi Hokage - sama . . . ,"

"A-aku . . . aku harus pergi sekarang juga, sampai jumpa."

Naruto keluar dari pintu di depan meja besar sementara Koharu berbalik pergi dengan tangan yang terkepal erat.

Sementara itu Naruto terus melesat dengan jubah Kagenya. Rencana untuk bertemu Sakura terhambat karena kedatangan nenek tua tadi. Naruto berspekulasi jika ia menemuinya sekarang hal tersebut pasti akan menganggu Sakura. Naruto terus meluncur diatas dahan tanpa tahu kemana dia harus pergi. Yang ada di otaknya hanya secepatnya kabur dari 2 orang tua merepotkan itu.

Tanpa terasa selama pergelutan dengan otaknya, Naruto telah sampai di training field dimana tim 7 sering berlatih dahulu. Lapangan itu kini sedikit berbeda.

Gersang

Ada beberapa tiang baru untuk berlatih melempar kunai dan jajaran boneka jerami yang telah koyak.

Langkah Naruto terus berlanjut hingga ke tepi hutan, cuitan burung - burung yang terdengar membelai telinga Naruto, semilir angin yang menggoyangkan daun pun membuat pria tampan itu merasakan kedamaian Konoha yang dulu pernah hangus terbakar sewaktu perang kini telah kembali menghijau dan rimbun.

Tiba - tiba ada suara mencurigakan dari balik semak - semak. Naruto segera bersikap siaga dengan cara meloncat ke atas dahan pohon. Mata birunya menajam agar bisa mengamati ada gerangan apa di balik semak belukar. Apakah ada musuh?

Naruto terus bersikap waspada sampai seseorang muncul dari balik semak belukar.

Surai pink,

Sakura.

Gadis itu membawa keranjang bambu yang penuh dengan dedaunan, rumput - rumputan dan beberapa bunga. Disampingnya juga ada Yamanaka Ino yang asyik berjongkok untuk mencabuti tanaman berbunga ungu. Keduanya tertawa saat menyadari bahwa wajah masing - masing dari mereka terciprat lumpur dan tanah hutan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis dan memutuskan untuk melompat turun,

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?"

"Hokage - sama?" Ino menyikut lengan Sakura agar temannya itu segera membalikkan badan untuk memberi hormat pada hokage desa Konoha tersebut.

"Kami sedang mencari tanaman obat, Naruto - sama," lanjut Ino.

Sakura menundukkan kepala dan mundur selangkah untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Ino.

"Apa aku menganggu kalian?" Naruto merendahkan kepala untuk melihat ekspresi Sakura yang sejak tadi diam saja,

"Haruno - san?"

Ino menelan ludah, sepertinya Naruto memang menberi pengaruh yang signifikan pada emosi Sakura. Buktinya gadis itu sekarang diam seperti patung.

Dengan ekspresi cemas Ino buru - buru menggelengkan kepala serta melambaikan tangan.

"Tidak, Nanadaime - sama. Anda sendiri ada perlu apa sehingga sampai di sini?" Tanya Sakura seraya mengangkat wajahnya.

Ino yang melihat adegan ini hanya bisa berteriak gemas dalam hati. Gaya bicara Sakura sudah seperti orang asing. Mengapa sahabat jidat lebarnya itu tidak mengatakan kalau dirinya adalah kekasih dari si bodoh yang lupa ingatan itu? Dan semua akan kembali seperti semula.

"Aku hanya melihat lapangan dimana aku sering berlatih dahulu. Tempat ini sudah banyak berubah ya?"

Sakura tertegun, ia menggigit ibu jarinya sendiri saat teringat pada Naruto yang terikat di tiang kayu tatkala latihan merebut lonceng bersama Guru Kakashi.

"Naruto - sama, aku . . .ingin bicara sebentar," kata Ino kala gadis itu melihat Sakura seakan tenggelam lagi dalam rasa sedihnya. Sakura berusaha menghindari Naruto lagi dengan berpura - pura sibuk mencari rumput obat.

Ino menarik ujung lengan Naruto agar mereka bisa mendapat jarak yang ideal dari Sakura.

Ino berbisik, "Naruto - sama, aku ingin memberi tahumu kalau sebenarnya Sakura itu . . . adalah rekan se - timmu bersama Sasuke - kun. Dia itu gadis yang selalu bersamamu sejak di akademi. Anda tidak ingat?"

Naruto melirik ke arah Sakura yang masih sibuk mencari obat sembari sesekali mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto karena mulai merasa penasaran.

Sang hokage menggeleng.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa aku tidak mengingatnya? Sakura tidak pernah bilang apa - apa padaku."

"Kau kan lupa ingatan. Sakura tidak mau memaksa dirimu untuk mengingatnya. Ia takut kau akan kesakitan atau stres."

Ino menyudahi acara bisik - berbisiknya dengan Naruto dan kembali mendekati Sakura dengan wajah puas

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Sakura yang dipenuhi rasa curiga.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bilang kalau aku dan teman jidat lebarku ini sedang sangat sibuk," jawab Ino dengan cengiran yang di buat - buat.

Demi apapun, Sakura tak mempercayai jawaban Ino yang terkesan menutup - nutupi sesuatu. Gadis berambut merah jambu itu mengatupkan seluruh bibirnya seraya memandang Naruto yang juga balas memandangnya.

Safir bertemu emerald.

'Blush'

Sakura merona. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada keranjang bambu untuk meredam sensasi kepakan sayap serangga di perutnya.

"Ino, kurasa ini semua sudah cukup. Kita harus segera kembali, Nona Shizune pasti sudah menunggu kita," Sakura melesat pergi begitu saja, menembus pepohonan yang tersebar di seluruh hutan.

Sementara itu Ino hanya tersenyum, ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang salah tingkah dan lupa berpamitan pada Naruto.

"Baiklah, aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal !" Ino membungkuk sebentar.

Naruto mengangguk, ia mengusap pelipisnya sendiri.

Ia lupa ingatan?

Lalu kenapa hanya Sakura?

Lalu mimpi itu . . apa artinya?

*****NARUSAKU******

Riuh adalah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana malam hari di Konoha. Semua orang tumpah ruah di sepanjang pusat pertokoan untuk memanjakan diri mereka dengan segala barang yang ditawarkan penjual.

Makanan, pakaian, mainan, dan semua hal yang menyenangkan.

Di depan sebuah restoran terdapat 2 orang yang berdiri kaku, mereka terlihat seperti sedang kebingungan dan terlalu gugup untuk saling berinteraksi.

"Maaf Hinata, waktumu harus terbuang sia - sia karena harus menemaniku," Naruto meringis ketika melihat Hinata hanya mengangguk canggung dengan pipi meronanya yang khas.

Sang Hokage ke - 7 itu mengepalkan tangan di balik jubah kagenya, terima kasih untuk wanita tua yang telah membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi tidak wajar bersama Hinata.

Pria bermata biru itu awam tentang wanita, dan sekarang dia harus berkencan? Itu sama saja menyuruhnya bertanding makan dengan Chouji.

Sulit.

Detik demi detik berlalu dalam keheningan, Naruto sama sekali tidak menyadari Hinata mulai gelisah. Ada rasa bersalah yang bersarang dalam hati Hinata. Gadis cantik itu tidak suka melihat keterpaksaan Naruto, ia tidak suka melihat Naruto yang diam - diam mengulum senyum pahit dan menemukan sorot asing di mata biru pria itu.

Ia merasa seperti seorang penganggu.

Tiba - tiba ada suara cempreng yang mampir di telinga Hinata. Iris pucatnya mencoba mencari sumber suara dan akhirnya menemukan seorang pria berkostum hijau ketat yang melambaikan tangan padanya dan Naruto

"HINATA . . . KEMARILAH!"

Hinata ikut melambaikan tangan untuk menjawab panggilan Lee yang berada di dalam rumah makan beberapa meter darinya. Pria berkostum hijau itu sepertinya tidak sendirian karena ia menempati sebuah meja panjang dan di kerumuni 3-5 orang.

"Apa kau ingin ke sana, Hinata?"

"Aku terserah Naruto - sama saja."

Naruto tidak berpikir lagi dan segera menyambar lengan Hinata serta menarik gadis itu mendekat kepada Lee.

Seperti biasanya, Hinata sedikit tertegun dan merasa malu dengan perlakuan spontan Naruto. Wajahnya merah padam.

Orang - orang desa yang kebetulan ada di rumah makan segera menundukkan kepala sebagai tanda penghormatan ketika Naruto lewat. Kemudian ada bisikan lirih yang saling bersahutan karena keberadaan Hinata di samping Naruto.

'Bukankah dia itu Hyuga?'

'Aku dengar mereka akan di jodohkan!'

'Aku tidak heran sama sekali. Hyuga adalah klan terhormat, Hinata Hyuga pantas untuk Nanadaime - sama.'

Seperti perkiraan Naruto dan Hinata, Lee sama sekali tak sendiri. Mereka tahu bahwa pria hiperaktif seperti Rock Lee tidak akan bisa duduk manis sendirian di sebuah rumah makan.

Ada 4 orang selain Lee yang duduk mengelilingi meja. Shikamaru, Ino, Sai dan Sakura. Permata safir Naruto menangkap gelagat aneh dari Sakura. Gadis yang duduk di antara Shikamaru dan Ino itu menundukkan wajah sambil bersila layaknya laki - laki. Gadis berambut pink itu juga mengusap - usap hidungnya seraya memainkan sumpit kayu yang sudah berlumuran saus wasabi.

Dari tingkahnya itu, Naruto yakin kalau Sakura sedang dalam keadaan mabuk. Rona merah di sekitar hidung gadis itu juga merupakan indikasi lain yang membenarkan spekulasi Naruto.

"Hei . . Hokage - sama apa kau sedang berkencan dengan Hinata?" Tanya Lee spontan. Meski wajah pria berambut bob itu diliputi keceriaan namun diam - diam ia menahan rasa marah karena kalah bersaing mendapatkan perhatian Sakura dari orang yang bahkan melupakan siapa itu Sakura dan hubungannya dengan gadis pink itu

"Ini tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dattebayo. Kami . . kami hanya jalan - jalan," Naruto nyengir kuda.

Saat sang hokage dan Hinata duduk dan ikut bergabung dengan mereka, tiba - tiba saja Sakura menumpahkan sake dari cawannya. Gadis musim semi itu menyeka tumpahan sake di atas meja dengan sapu tangan putih yang buru - buru ia keluarkan dari saku rok miliknya

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja," rambut pink Sakura berhamburan menutupi wajah cantiknya yang menunduk sebagai tanda penyesalan.

Ino dan Lee sama - sama menatap prihatin kepada Sakura. Dia pasti sangat tersiksa sekarang.

"Sakura - chan, biar aku saja," Lee merebut sapu tangan putih itu dari tangan Sakura, tanpa basa - basi pria itu juga mengusap lembut jemari Sakura yang basah karena terkena tumpahan sake.

"Forehead, kau tidak apa - apa? Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang. Harusnya aku tidak mengajakmu ke sini."

Sakura tak menyahuti, ia terdiam dalam pusaran sensasi yang berasal dari minuman yang belum lama ia coba tersebut.

Ino membereskan perlengkapan makan dan minum yang telah kosong.

"Dasar merepotkan. Aku akan segera membayar tagihan untuk semua makanan ini. Setelah itu aku yang akan mengantar Sakura pulang," kata Shikamaru seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan tanpa di duga ia menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Sakura lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Shikamaru, kau mau . . . ,"

"Tidak usah berlagak untuk menolak, aku tahu kau senang karena aku yang membayar semua makanan ini," Shikamaru memotong perkataan Ino, ia memasukkan telapak tangannya ke saku celana dan berjalan menuju kasir.

Ino meringis kecil, ia tidak akan segan - segan untuk membiarkan laki - laki berambut hitam itu untuk membayar, karena Ino tahu Shikamaru itu laki - laki berkantong tebal.

Shikamaru punya banyak uang yang merupakan imbalan dari setiap misi yang berhasil ia jalankan. Rata - rata adalah misi rank - A dan rank - S dengan bayaran yang tidak sedikit.

Dengan adanya insiden sake tumpah tadi, keberadaan Naruto & Hinata sedikit tersamarkan karena sekarang pusat perhatian mengarah kepada Sakura.

"Sakura - chan, kau pulang denganku saja ya, aku pasti akan mengantarkanmu sampai di rumah dengan selamat," Lee mengangkat wajah Sakura yang sudah merah padam seperti kulit kepiting rebus.

"Tidak, tidak usah. Aku pulang dengan Shikamaru saja," kata Sakura dengan senyum samar.

Sementara itu Naruto merasakan perasaan aneh dalam dirinya. Ia mendadak muak sekali dengan semua perhatian yang di arahkan kepada seorang gadis mabuk. Ada perasaan asing yang mendadak menyusup di hatinya ketika nama panggilan 'Sakura - chan' mengalun dari mulut pria lain. Muncul rasa terbakar ketika ada tangan pria lain yang menyentuh Sakura.

Apa ini?

"Apa kau bisa berjalan?" Pertanyaan Shikamaru pada Sakura mengacaukan lamunan Naruto.

Pada saat yang bersamaan Naruto melihat reaksi Sakura.

Hanya anggukan lemah.

"Baguslah. Aku juga berharap tidak harus menggendongmu dalam perjalanan pulang."

"APA - APAAN KAU SHIKAMARU. KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENGGENDONG SAKURA - CHAN!"

Lee bereaksi berlebihan dengan cara berdiri dan mengacungkan tangan ke depan hidung Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menguap malas, pria berambut nanas itu menurukan jari telunjuk Lee sembari menggaruk lehernya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak mau menggendongnya, dasar merepotkan!" Sangkal pria jenius itu.

"Sakura - chan, kau baik - baik saja kan?" Suara lembut Hinata mengalun pelan.

Setelah sekian lama bungkam akhirnya gadis cantik itu ikut berpartisipasi pada pembicaraan yang berpusat pada Sakura. Sakura tertegun, ia merapatkan bibirnya saat harus bertatapan dengan 2 orang yang terbilang sedang benar - benar ia hindari.

"Aku hanya s-sedikit mabuk, se - pertinya aku . . ," Sakura berusaha berdiri dengan cara menumpukkan berat badan pada lututnya, " . . aku harus segera pulang. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa menemanimu dan Naruto - sama," Sakura mengeratkan pegangan pada ujung bawah rompi jounin milik Shikamaru karena tubuhnya hampir terhuyung ke depan.

"Shikamaru antar Sakura sampai di rumah ya. Jangan menelantarkan dia di jalan" kata Ino.

Shikamaru menghela nafas sesaat, menurutnya wanita itu secara teori dan fakta memang merepotkan.

Sakura kembali terhuyung ketika Shikamaru menuntunnya dengan perlahan. Gadis berambut pink itu berusaha menahan rasa mual serta muntahan yang membakar tenggorokan.

"Bisakah kita jalan pelan - pelan?" Sakura berbisik, cengkeramannya pada rompi Shikamaru semakin mengerat sehingga timbul pola kusut akibat genggaman tangannya.

Shikamaru tak menggubris pertanyaan sekaligus permintaan dari Sakura. Tanpa basa - basi, pria dengan mata sipit itu menarik tangan Sakura yang berada di belakangnya dan merundukkan tubuh sehingga tubuh Sakura yang tak stabil otomatis menimpa punggungnya.

"Sudah kuduga kau terlalu mabuk. Wajahmu sudah merah sekali."

"Aku . . .hik . .tidak pernah seburuk ini. Hn. .payah . . ,"

Shikamaru tersenyum geli saat mendengar gumaman Sakura yang tengah terkulai lemas di punggungnya.

Dasar wanita!

Pria nanas kembali menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati teman - temannya menganga tak percaya repot - repot mengurusi Sakura. Padahal laki - laki itu adalah orang paling anti dengan hal - hal yang merepotkan.

Semuanya terkejut, terutama Naruto. Ia sangat tidak menyukai kondisi tubuh perawatnya itu, Sakura terlihat tidak berdaya sekaligus menggoda dengan wajah lemah. Tangan Sakura melingkar di leher Shikamaru dan dadanya menempel ketat di punggung asistennya itu.

Naruto harus mengakui jika saja Shikamaru bukan orang yang berotak jenius dan malah serupa dengan guru Sanninnya maka pria itu bisa saja tenggelam dalam pesona seorang Haruno Sakura. Segala ketidakberdayaan Sakura adalah jalan bagi pria manapun untuk dapat mengungkung gadis itu dalam penderitaan.

"Baiklah, kami pulang lebih dulu," ucap Shikamaru dengan wajah datar. Ino dan Hinata mengangguk memberi izin sedangkan Lee masih terlalu histeris dengan teriakan 'Shikamaru curang' yang berkali - kali ia lontarkan.

"Huh . . Shikamaru beruntung sekali, aku juga ingin menggendong Sakura - chan, melindunginya ketika ia bahkan tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Aku ingin menjadi pelindung bagi Sakura - chan," air mata mengalir deras dari kedua bola mata Lee. Pria beralis tebal itu menutup matanya dengan lengan seraya kembali berteriak - teriak histeris.

Tanpa Ino, Hinata maupun Lee sadari, Naruto memandang Lee yang tersedu dramatis, akan tetapi di dalam otaknya masih terbayang wajah Sakura dengan berbagai ekspresi. Mendadak kepalanya seperti di tusuk oleh jarum. Naruto meremas rambut kepalanya sendiri kemudian mimpi - mimpi erotisnya kembali hadir seperti rangkaian film.

Kali ini Naruto melihat Sakura telanjang di atas ranjang warna pink, gadis itu meringkuk dengan rambut awut - awutan dan dada yang naik turun. Meskipun begitu, gadis bermanik emerald itu tersenyum bahagia di sela - sela nafasnya.

'Naruto . . .'

" . . . ruto - sama, anda ingin minum? Naruto - sama?"

Ino melambaikan tangan di depan hidung Naruto untuk menyadarkan pria tersebut dari lamunannya.

"Anda tidak apa - apa? Anda merasa sakit?" Tanya Ino.

"Tidak, Ino. Aku tidak apa - apa," jawab Naruto.

' _Sakura, bisakah kau jelaskan apa yang aku alami? Aku sakit apa, Sakura? Penyakit apa yang membuat otakku membayangkan dirimu? Aku sakit apa?'_

* * *

"Apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru padamu? Ayo jawab!"

Ino menyikut perut samping kiri dengan keras. Sakura hanya cemberut, ia mengatupkan bibir rapat - rapat seraya terus menulis sesuatu di lembar buram. Sakura sekarang mulai sebal dengan kebiasaan Ino yang suka menyikut perut dan lengannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingat. Aku terbangun dengan rasa mual pagi ini, kepala pusing dan sekarang aku punya sepasang kantong mata. Itu saja," Sakura memijat pelipisnya sendiri.

Ia merasa cukup bodoh karena berani mabuk - mabukan semalam dan kini ada tumpukan tugas yang menanti.

"Padahal aku sudah penasaran sekali, tidak biasanya Shikamaru mau melakukan hal itu. Kau tahu kan kalau kau itu tidak ringan."

Muncul perempatan di dahi Sakura, gadis itu nyaris saja berteriak di depan hidung Ino.

"Naruto juga penasaran," potong gadis bermata aquamarine itu.

"Na - ruto?"

"Benar. Semalam dia berbeda sekali. Aku belum pernah melihat Naruto yang sediam itu. Bisa kusimpulkan kalau kencannya tidak berjalan sukses. Asal kau tahu, Naruto cukup tertarik pada pembicaraan yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirimu," Ino merangsek ke tubuh Sakura.

"A-apa?"

"Hah. . .ternyata kalau memang sudah cinta, lupa ingatan pun tidak menjadi halangan. Aku yakin Naruto akan kembali pada dirimu," Ino tersenyum jahil sedangkan Sakura gemetar karena tak percaya.

"Aku . .tidak mau berharap lagi. Meskipun dia tidak akan bisa mengingatku lagi, akan tetapi janjiku untuk melindunginya tidak akan aku ingkari. Aku akan melindungi Naruto," Sakura tergelak sesaat.

Kalimat demi kalimat yang keluar dari mulutnya terasa membangkitkan semangat semangatnya sendiri untuk hidup dengan baik.

"Jadi, kau memutuskan untuk menjadi pahlawan dan membiarkan dia melupakanmu untuk selamanya?"

"Ya."

"Meski harus menghancurkan dirimu sendiri?"

"Meski harus menghancurkan diriku sendiri!"

* * *

Setelah mendapat julukan 'jidat gila' dari Ino, Sakura kembali memfokuskan diri pada pekerjaannya. Ia harus merawat pasien, menemui Nenek Tsunade, melakukan chek - up dengan beberapa Jounin dan memantau perkembangan rumah sakit serta kesehatan Naruto.

Siang ini juga ia harus mengerahkan berkas serta meminta tanda tangan persetujuan kerjasama dengan desa sahabat dalam pengembangan ilmu medis. Itu artinya Sakura harus menemui Hokage.

Lucu sekali memang, di saat ia sangat merindukan Naruto, Sakura seakan tak bisa menggapai Naruto. Namun, saat ia butuh waktu untuk menjauhi Naruto, pria itu malah seakan mendekat.

Dekat sekali, bahkan Sakura bisa bertemu lebih dari sekali dalam sehari.

Gadis muda berambut pink itu kini siap berangkat menuju kantor Hokage, ia menggenggam kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Bersamaan dengan suara derit pintu, mengalunlah suara yang teramat lembut,

"Sa - kura - chan . . . ,"

Seketika itu Sakura mendongak dan melebarkan bola matanya tatkala melihat Hinata yang berdiri dengan ekspresi gelisah.

"Hinata . . apa yang kau lakukan di depan pintu kantorku?"

Sakura membuka pintu lebar - lebar dengan maksud Hinata bisa mengerti itikad baiknya untuk mempersilakan gadis berambut indigo itu masuk ke dalam kantor.

"Sakura - chan . . .aku . . ,"

"Hinata silakan masuk. Tidak baik mengobrol di depan pintu," Sakura memotong kalimat Hinata.

Ia menarik pergelangan tangan sang gadis Hyuga dan mendudukkannya pada kursi kayu panjang.

"Sakura - chan, aku . .aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu," Hinata menelan ludah untuk mengatasi kegugupannya.

Sakura mengangguk sambil berkata, "ya?"

Namun, lama kelamaan Sakura menaruh kecurigaan ketika Hinata yang tak kunjung bersuara. Hinata terus saja meremas jaket miliknya. Ada keraguan yang terpancar jelas dari kedua manik peraknya.

Dilihat dari gelagat Hinata, Sakura menduga kalau ini pembicaraan yang serius. Mungkin hal - hal tentang wanita, bisa jadi misi rahasia.

"Hinata, apa yang . . ,"

"Apa Sakura - chan punya hubungan dengan

Naruto - sama?"

Hati Sakura seakan dijadikan sasaran lempar tombak, dan sekarang tombak itu tepat mengenai ke pusat rasa sakitnya.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa Hinata tiba - tiba saja bertanya hal seperti ini?

Sakura mendekat ke arah Hinata, ia mengenggam tangan Hinata dan mencoba bicara dari hati ke hati.

"Ada apa? Ada sesuatu yang menganggumu? Sampai - sampai kau bertanya tentang hal itu."

"M-maafkan a-tas sikapku ini," Hinata membalas tatapan Sakura, mata peraknya sedikit berkaca - kaca, "tapi a-aku tidak bisa menahan rasa i-ingin tahuku. A-aku tahu Naruto - sama sedang lupa ingatan tapi terlihat sekali kalau Naruto - sama tertarik padamu. Apa sebelumnya, Sakura - chan sudah punya hubungan k-khusus dengan Naruto - sama?"

Hinata memalingkan wajahnya tatkala Sakura membelakkan mata karena gadis bermata giok itu baru saja mendengar Hinata bicara sepanjang ini.

"Aku dan Naruto hanya sekedar teman."

Sakura mengelus punggung tangan Hinata sebentar lalu melepasnya perlahan karena tangan Sakura sendiri berubah menjadi dingin. Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang tubuhnya akan bereaksi menjadi gugup & takut saat berbohong.

"Apa itu menjawab keraguanmu?" Tanya Sakura, gadis itu meringis kecil.

"Tapi kata Ino . . . ,"

"Apapun yang dikatakannya itu tidaklah benar. Aku dan Naruto hanya teman, aku sama sekali belum berniat menggantikan sosok Sasuke - kun dengan siapapun," Sakura memotong perkataan Hinata dengan lugas.

Akan tetapi pada akhirnya ia menyesal karena membawa - bawa nama Sasuke untuk membuat kebohongan baru.

Hinata berkeringat dingin kala melihat dan merasakan aura gelap yang menguar dari dalam diri Sakura. Ia benar - benar tidak ingin menyinggung semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sakura - chan, maafkan aku!"

Sakura mengusap sudut matanya yang berair lalu tertawa pelan,

"Tidak apa - apa. Jadi, mulai sekarang jangan memikirkan hal yang aneh - aneh, tidak usah memikirkan apa yang di katakan orang," Sakura menarik nafas panjang, gadis merah jambu itu merapatkan gigi di sela - sela senyum manisnya.

"Naruto sangat beruntung karena bisa mendapatkanmu. Kau cantik, baik, lembut dan mencintainya. Aku mohon buatlah dia bahagia," Sakura mengelus rambut indigo Hinata dengan lembut dan perlahan.

Obrolan Sakura dan Hinata terus berlanjut ke hal - hal kecil yang bersifat humor. Meski beberapa kali Hinata mengatakan bahwa perjodohannya dengan Naruto bukanlah keinginannya namun Sakura tahu bahwa jauh di lubuk hati Hinata yang terdalam, gadis Hyuga itu merasakan kebahagian karena akhirnya dia bisa bersanding dengan Naruto.

Di tengah obrolan mereka Sakura mendadak menangis, ia memeluk Hinata yang pada saat itu melihatnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Naruto itu tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ibu. Berikanlah dia kasih sayang dan limpahan cinta sebagai penggantinya. Jagalah dia untukku, Hinata. Aku mohon!"

"B-baik."

*****NARUSAKU*****

Sakura mengerutkan dahi sembari memejamkan matanya dengan rapat. Bibirnya mengatup erat dan bahunya menegang kaku.

Kejutan besar.

Ia tiba di ruangan Hokage di saat 2 tukang ribut di seluruh Konoha sedang berada di sana, Maito Guy dan Rock Lee ditambah pria es Hyuga Neji dan Ten - ten. Apalagi guru bergigi rapi dan menyilaukan itu sedang menggodanya dan Lee. Hati Sakura sedang sensitif sekali karena baru saja bertemu dengan Hinata, dan sekarang apa lagi?

Guy - sensei berusaha menjodohkannya dengan si alis tebal. Jika diizinkan ia bisa saja meninju tanah dan meruntuhkan gedung sekarang juga.

"Guru Guy, aku rasa ini sudah cukup. Sakura - chan mulai terlihat tidak senang," Lee mendorong kursi roda Guy ketika gurunya itu sedang memberi semangat dengan kilauan gigi kepada sakura agar hubungannya dengan Lee berkembang dengan baik.

"Kau ini apa - apaan? Mana semangat masa mudamu? Kau ini harus meraih cintamu," Guru Guy ganti menepis tangan dan mendorong tubuh Lee sehingga pria bermata bulat itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Sakura.

Mereka berdua mengaduh pelan.

Sakura menampakkan raut kebingungan ketika melihat wajah Lee memerah seperti tomat ranum. Matanya melebar dengan liur yang hampir menetes.

Gadis itu mencari - cari hal apa yang membuat Lee sampai seperti ini. Sakura mengarahkan pandangannya kepada benda yang Lee lihat saat dirinya mendengar kata - kata '90 cm' dan hasilnya . . .

"SHANAROOOOO . ."

Sakura meninju Lee hinga keluar dan menjebol tembok, kemudian ia menutup dadanya sendiri sambil berucap "akan kuperbaiki nanti."

Sedangkan semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu langsung ludah dan mengangguk takut dengan wajah pucat.

"Aku datang kesini untuk meminta persetujan anda . . .dan maaf untuk lubang itu," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari melirik ke arah lubang besar di tembok.

Gadis itu tak ubahnya seperti seorang penjahat yang di interogasi karena ditatap sedemikian tajam oleh Naruto.

"Nanadaime - sama, ini adalah program yang di buat intuk meningkatkan kerjasama antar desa sekutu. Anda tinggal tanda tangan disini jika menyetujuinya . . Anda boleh membacanya terlebih dahulu dan ini bolpoinnya."

Suasana menjadi sangat sepo setelah Guru Guy dan ke -3 muridnya pergi, sekarang Sakura hanya berdua bersama Naruto.

"Sakura - chan,"

Jantung Sakura berdegup lebih kencang ketika nama panggilan itu meluncur dari mulut Naruto.

"Ino bilang kita ini teman, jadi bolehkan aku memanggilmu 'Sakura - chan'?"

Naruto memutar bolpoin di tangannya dengan lihai sambil memandang Sakura dari balik kertas perjanjian.

"Tentu, Nanadaime - sama."

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang penyakitku ini," Naruto bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan dengan tangan di belakang tubuh ke arah Sakura.

Sejak Sakura datang ada perasaan senang yang sulit di ungkapkan oleh mulut Naruto. Di depannya ada gadis manis yang belakangan ini selalu merawat dan memperhatikannya.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Naruto punya semacam daya tarik seksual yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kepada pria itu. Tubuhnya menegang ketika Naruto berada dalam radius yang cukup dekat darinya.

"Aku sering mengalami hal aneh beberapa hari ini dan itu membuatku sangat bingung."

"Anda merasa kesakitan?" Sakura mendekat ke tubuh Naruto.

Naruto sempat berdebat dengan hati kecilnya sendiri, apa dia harus mengatakannya?

Mungkin setelah ini dia bisa saja di cap sebagai pria mata keranjang dan sialnya bisa saja merasakan tinju Sakura sebagai reaksi atas kekurang ajarannya.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku selalu memimpikan dirimu. Bayanganmu ada dimana - mana," Naruto meraup pipi Sakura, ia membelainya perlahan dan secara tak sadar semakin mendekatkan diri ke tubuh Sakura.

"Apa yang anda lihat?"

Sakura menggigit bibir untuk menahan hasratnya untuk bisa memeluk Naruto, menahan keinginannya untuk mencium bibir pria - nya keras - keras.

Naruto mengeram dan mendorong bahu sakura sehingga punggung gadis itu membentur dinding. Pria berambut cepak itu menghirup aroma kulit wajah Sakura dengan gairah yang teramat besar.

"Aku melihatmu menggeliat di bawah tubuhku," bisik Naruto,

"Apa kau bisa menjelaskannya?" Lanjutnya.

Saat bibir Naruto sudah semakin dekat, saat tangan kokoh Naruto begitu memaksanya, otak Sakura mulai bekerja kembali.

Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Naruto bukan lagi prianya.

"Jangan Naruto - sama, aku tidak mau!"

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau?"

"Naruto - sama adalah . .milik Hinata. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," Sakura menahan dada Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya seraya memalingkan wajah. Ini sudah terlalu jauh, mana mungkin ia akan baik - baik saja ketika Naruto meninggalkannya jika sampai saat ini ia terus saja bermain api dengan Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis, ia mengusap rona metah di pipi Sakura yang menurutnya begitu menggemaskan.

Sakura benar.

Secara tidak langsung ia memang telah mempermainkan hati Sakura. Saat ini ia bisa saja mencium Sakura dengan gairah yang berkobar, tapi pada detik berikutnya ia mungkin harus menemani dan menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata. Hal itu pasti membuat hati wanita manapun meradang kesakitan.

"Maafkan aku Sakura - chan! Tapi pasti aku dulu bodoh sekali karena bisa melewatkan gadis menarik sepertimu," Naruto nyengir lebar dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura.

Ia membalikkan badan seraya menggaruk rambutnya sendiri,

"Tapi Sakura - chan, kau sama sekali belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Tidak masalah, kau boleh menjawabnya kapan pun. Aku bisa menunggu." 

To be continued. .!

Hmm. . . Maaf untuk ke ooc annya. Ini udah tergolong tingkat akut. Ini aku update lumayan panjang biar bisa hiatus dulu hehe. Disisni aku sisipin humor dikit, apakah mengurangi tingkat hurt?

Aku tahu sebagian dari kalian berpikir kenapa Shika - kun sweet banget sama Saku, itu karena aku pikir setiap orang punya guardian angel yang tidak terduga, semua orang bisa jadi guardian angel buat orang lain yang membutuhkan. Tapi untuk kedepannya relationship antara mereka masih misterius. Apakah dia akan jadi saingan atau memang sebatas guardian, so stay tune and See you in the next chapter minna - san.

RnR please . . . !

Nb : Selalu menerima kritik dan saran.

Salam

Cygnus Jessenia


	6. Chapter 6

Hai minna - san! Jumpa lagi dengan author yang masih dipertanyakan jenis gendernya ini wkwk. Maaf ya kalau perkataan Cygnus membuat salah paham dan pada nggak ngerti. Minta maaf juga untuk keterlambatan updatenya ( Cygnus udah bilang kalau mau hiatus kan? ) Karena lagi - lagi tugas jadi prioritas utama. Untuk yang masih bingung dengan identitas Cygnus

*reader : nggak penting banget.

*cygnus : lha terus kenapa dibahas?

*reader : kegeeran

*menenggelamkan diri -.-

-abaikan-

Saat yang paling aku tunggu - tunggu, bales review :

Galura no Baka Lucky22 : Iya deh bang, tuaan aku, beda enam bulan sih hehe.

Makasih buat sarannya, kedepannya Cygnus bakalan perbaikin lagi.

p.s : mimpiku sih biasa aja bang, tapi berhubung denger tetangga sebelah cerita tentang mimpi 'ya pada taulah' terus aku kepikiran *ketahuankedoknya*

dum242 : ini nggak lama kan hiatusnya, udah Cygnus usahain biar cepet kok nih.

SR not AUTHOR : Apa? Cita"? nah yang itu aku baru tahu malahan. Perkara hamil Cygnus belum ada rencana sampai kesitu, pikir" dulu aja kali ye

fannyc : nggak 2 hari tapi 2 minggu kekeke, maaf ya kalo lama.

Firdaus minato : lemonnya bertahap ilang wkwkwk, ada sih tapi aku lebih suka buat yang implicit, karena jujur aku kadang geli kalo yang eksplisit.

Guest : makasih ya idenya, ide kamu sangat berharga dan membantu.

Uni-chan552 : emang kelihatannya gimana? Cygnus itu cewek ( muda dan cantik - niru Bang Galura - ) Gak usah panggil senpai, panggil Cygnus aja biar kita bisa kayak temen hehe

Yassir2374 : kamu suka yang gitu nggak? Masih kurang kah?

Oke segitu aja dulu, langsung aja check this out.

Don't like Don't read

* * *

 **WARNING : GAJE, ABAL, TYPOS, OOC, MEMBOSANKAN.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cygnus Jessenia**

 **Present**

 **Sayonara Memory**

 **Bab 6**

Seorang pria memberi intruksi kepada 3 orang anak kecil yang berada di depannya. Pria itu menunjuk kakinya dan memperagakan gerakan kuda - kuda serta cara mengeluarkan chakra dengan benar.

"Pusatkan chakra kalian di telapak kaki, lalu panjat pohon itu tanpa berpegangan. Kalian mengerti?"

"Mengerti Shikamaru - sensei," jawab ketiganya serentak.

"Coba kalian lakukan!"

"Hn."

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang gadis cantik dan teman laki - lakinya yang sedang lewat melihat latihan tim asuhan Shikamaru. Mereka mendatangi Shikamaru yang memperhatikan dan mengawasi murid - muridnya berlatih sembari menyandarkan punggung ke pohon.

"Shikamaru, kau sedang melatih mereka?" Tanya sang gadis yang tak lain adalah Sakura Haruno.

"Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi, anak - anak itu sangat bersemangat dan memaksaku melatih mereka meskipun ini hari libur,"Shikamaru membuang nafas.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi guru yang baik, seperti guru Asuma," Sakura tersenyum manis.

"Aku tidak mau seperti dia, tapi aku berusaha untuk menjaga generasi muda yang ia percaya sebagai raja yang sebenarnya dalam permainan shogi," Shikamaru menguap lebar dan melirik sekilas ke arah Sai yang memasang topeng andalanya,

Senyum palsu.

Sakura mengayunkan tangan ke depan dan menyodorkan sekantong pil penambah stamina buatannya kepada Shikamaru.

"Kau memang orang yang penuh perhitungan. Oh ya, aku membawakanmu pil penambah stamina sebagai tanda terima kasihku karena kau selalu menolongku belakangan ini!"

Shikamaru menguap lagi dan memejamkan sebelah matanya,

"Belakangan ini?"

Sakura merasa gugup melihat ekspresi Shikamaru, ia khawatir pria jenius itu salah paham pada dirinya.

"Ano . . . maksudku kau dulu juga sering membantuku tapi itu atas perintah hokage. Namun, apa yang kau lakukan belakangan ini membuatku merasa kalau kita adalah . . .mm . . teman."

Shikamaru menyeringai sesaat lalu mengambil bungkusan obat dari Sakura. Tanpa ragu - ragu pria tampan itu melahap sebutir pil penambah stamina dan mengunyahnya sembari mencari kata - kata yang pas untuk menggambarkan rasanya.

Sementara itu Sai yang ada di belakang tubuh Sakura memasang wajah prihatin. Ia tahu benar rasa pil itu dan setahu dia, tidak ada orang yang sukarela memakan pil itu selain Naruto.

"Rasanya lumayan," kata Shikamaru seraya tersenyum kecil.

"Pahit?" Tanya Sakura.

Shikamaru melempar senyuman tipis lalu mengangkat kedua bahunya. Pria itu kembali berteriak dan mendecak kepada murid - muridnya yang terjatuh berulang kali karena latihan memanjat pohon dengan kaki.

Bagi Sakura, Shikamaru adalah pria aneh dengan segudang misteri.

" Kau menyukai pria yang terlalu banyak berpikir itu?" Sai menepuk bahu Sakura dengan tiba - tiba sehingga mau tak mau gadis yang nyarus melupakan keberadaan Sai itu terlonjak karena terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau memberinya perhatian lebih."

Sai mulai mengekor di belakang tubuh Sakura. Mereka berencana untuk pergi ke pusat pengembangan pil makanan yang telah didirikan sejak perang besar.

"Kalau begitu artinya aku juga menyukaimu, guru Kakashi, ketua Yamato, Ino, guru Guy, Lee . . . ," Sakura terus menyebutkan nama setiap Shinobi desa Konoha yang dia ingat.

"Dan Naruto?" Potong Sai ketika menyadari bahwa hanya 1 nama yang tidak Sakura sebut.

"Dan N-Naruto. Aku juga memberikan perhatian lebih pada mereka semua. Kau salah paham."

Sai tersenyum lagi, "tapi dibuku dikatakan bahwa seorang gadis yang memberikan benda atau . . ."

"Semua yang terjadi di dunia nyata tidak selalu cocok dengan apa yang tertulis di buku. Kau harus mengerti itu.

Pria berambut eboni itu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kagum lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lurus kedepan sambik berkata, "sepertinya aku memang belum mengerti apapun."

* * *

"Malam ini ada festival kembang api, kau tidak ingin datang untuk melihatnya?" Ino meletakkan jas putih yang ia gunakan seharian ini untuk bertugas sebagai tenaga medis.

Ia berkacak pinggang sembari menyandarkan bokong ke meja sebagai isyarat bahwa ia butuh jawaban dari sang sahabat, Sakura Haruno.

"Kau dan aku saja?"

Seolah mengerti dengan maksud dari pertanyaan singkat Sakura, Ino mendecih dan menggeleng dramatis.

"Aku akan mengajak sai - kun, kau bisa mengajak orang lain untuk menjadi pasanganmu. Bagaimana?"

Sakura melepas ikat rambutnya, gadis itu juga melipat jas miliknya sendiri dan menempatkannya ke dalam lemari kaca.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat dari sini saja," sanggah Sakura.

"Kau bisa mengajak Naruto! Kalau kau tidak berani, aku yang akan memintanya untuk menemanimu," kata Ino penuh dengan semangat.

"Pig, jangan coba - coba kau lakukan itu."

"Apa? Kenapa?" Ino berteriak kencang.

Suasana tiba - tiba menjadi hening. Laboratorium rumah sakit yang sepi dan berbau anyir semakin terasa dingin karena lontaran - lontaran pertanyaan Ino yang membekukan tubuh Sakura.

Gadis itu tidak mau memberi perlawanan atau sejuta alasan untuk menyanggah.

"Aku tidak mau," kata Sakura lirih, "aku bisa pergi sendiri tanpanya."

Ino mengangguk mengerti, gadis berambut ponytail itu akhirnya harus mengakhiri sesi pemaksaannya dan menyimpulkan bahwa kencannya dengan Sai harus tertunda dahulu karena Sakura lebih membutukannya.

******Narusaku**********

Sakura meraup segenggam air dari kolam kecil di hadapannya dan mencipratkannya untuk membuat Ino menjerit karena bajunya basah. Sakura sudah tak sanggup lagi melakukan permainan menangkap ikan mas dengan jaring kertas yang rapuh dan mudah sobek.

Kesabaran memang bukan motto hidupnya.

Imbasnya sekarang Sakura menciprati tubuh Ino dengan air karena gadis bermata aquamarine itu terus saja mengolok - ngolok Sakura yang belum mendapatkan seekor ikan pun. Wadah kaca Sakura kosong melompong tanpa isi padahal gadis pink itu telah menggunakan 7 jaring kertas yang sukses berlubang duluan tanpa tangkapan.

"Aku tidak mau main lagi, aku menyerah!" Kata Sakura seraya merogoh uang receh yang ada di kantongnya. Perutnya mulai berbunyi, ia lapar. Sakura berpikir untuk mmbeli beberapa kue beras dan takoyaki di kedai - kedai yang menawarkan berbagai jenis makanan ringan sampai makanan yang bahkan membuat perut meledak karena saking banyaknya.

Kebetulan sekali saat ia akan pergi mencari cemilan, Sai datang menghampiri Ino. Jujur saja Sakura iri sekali melihat Ino yang bermanja - manja pada Sai, gadis pirang itu tertawa berlebihan dan selalu mengedipkan mata seolah hal itu bisa membuat Si langsung bertekuk lutut di bawah kakinya.

Tapi mau tak mau keberadaan Sai memang membantu Sakura untuk terlepas dari jeratan serta pengawasan Ino yang bisa dikatakan over. Ketika keduanya lengah, Sakura berlari ke sebuah kedai yang tidak terkaku ramai, dari sana tercium aroma adonan tepung yang dipanggang dan saus takoyaki yang harum.

Sakura menahan genangan liur di bawah lidahnya sendiri ketika bulatan demi bulatan takoyaki matang diangkat dari wajan.

"Paman, aku mau 10 takoyaki," teriak Sakura.

"Baik Nona, tunggu sebentar," sahut si pedagang.

Tak hanya itu, Sakura juga membeli kue mochi dan permen.

Ia mungmi akan menyesal karena menghabiskan uang dan tentunya ancaman berat badan naik karena makan makanan sebanyak ini, tapi kelparan adalah hal yang lebih buruk dan perluu ditanggulangi sesegera mungkin.

Sakura memakan cemilannya sambil berjalan - jalan hingga gadis itu akhirnya berhenti di tepi sungai, menatap kerlip lampu yang terpantu di permukaan air dan mengingat bahwa ia, Sasuke dan Naruto pernah ke sini.

' _Menjauh dariku, baka. Kau menganggu waktuku dan Sasuke - kun.'_

Terngiang perkataannya dulu ketika ia begitu marah pada Naruto karena bocah rubah menyebalkan itu mengekorinya dan Sasuke kemanapun ia pergi. Tanpa Sakura sadari, ia tertawa. Itu sudah lama sekali, tapi rasanya ingatan itu masih segar dan seperti baru terjadi kemarin.

Tak jauh dari Sakura ada puluhan orang berkerumun untuk menyaksikan pertunjukkan kembang api.

Seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya.

Yamanaka Ino.

Menyebalkan!

Sakura sudah susah - susah pergi menjauh tapi kenapa ia bertemu lagi dengan Ino bahkan dengan teman - teman yang lainnya juga, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Chouji, dan tentunya Naruto, yang kini bwrdiri gagah dengan jubah kagenya.

Akamaru menyalak ketika gadis cantik itu menghampiri mereka.

"Hai!"

"Kau kemana saja, huh? Menghilang seperti debu . ."

"Aku lapar," Sakura memotong perkataan Ino dan mengangkat bungkusan makanan yang sejak tadi ia tenteng kesana - kemari.

"Ayo cepat kemari, pertunjukkan kembang apinya akan segera dimulai," Ino menarik tangan sakura dan Sai secara bersamaan. Tangan kanan gadis pirang itu mengenggam tangan Sai, sedangkan tangan kirinya mengenggam tangan Sakura.

Saat Sakura menoleh ke sebelah kiri mata hijaunya menangkap kilauan lain yang indah, mata Naruto. Pria itu melihatnya.

Ya Tuhan, jantung Sakura langsung berdebar apalagi Hinata berada di samping Naruto.

Mereka serasi

Ketika puluhan kembang api meledak di udara dan menyebarkan percikan api berwarna, ketika semua mata dan perhatian beralih pada indahnya langit Konoha, 2 orang berbeda gender ini masih saja terus memandang tanpa menghiraukan momen indah yang mereka lewatkan.

Safir Naruto memandang Sakura penuh damba, sedangkan emerald Sakura membalasnya dengan tatapan nanar dan seolah berkata 'kumohon jangan menatapku seperti itu'.

" . . .indah sekali 'kan, Sakura?"

Sakura tertegun, ia mengakhiri aksi saling pandangnya dengan Naruto dan lebih memilih untuk menanggapi pertanyaan Ino dengan senyum yang berarti 'iya'.

Parade kembang api masih terus berlangsung bahkan menjelang Sakura akan berpamitan pulang kerumahnya. Saat itu ia melihat Hinata merepet ke tubuh Naruto dan memegang lengan jubah kage Naruto. Sakura merasa ada belasan lecutan yang sedang diarahkan padanya. Sakura terhuyung.

"Aku mau pulang," kata Sakura tanpa ekspresi bahagia, ia terkesan murung.

Ino mengangguk. Gadis itu menghela nafas kala tangan dingin Sakura memberontak ingin dilepaskan, Ino sungguh prihatin melihat Sakura yang berjalan menjauh sendirian.

' _Seperti waktu itu, benang kita terputus, Naruto. Kita tenggelam dalam kabut.'_

*****NARUSAKU*****

Sakura menangis habis - habisan ketika sampai dirumah, bahan pelampiasannya hanya sebuah guling tidur dan kaos hitam milik Naruto yang masih tertinggal di rumahnya.

Dibalik selimut tipis, Sakura bergumul dengan kesedihan sembari mengeratkan pelukannya pada guling dan menghirup aroma Naruto dari pakaian milik pria itu.

Baunya masih sama seperti dahulu, aroma yang membangkitkan semangat, ciri khas Naruto. Sakura menyibak selimutnya dan memeluk foto tim 7 sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja, Sakura - chan?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sakura, suara itu bersumber dari sudut ruangan yang dekat dengan jendela kaca.

"Siapa itu?" Sakura menjerit.

Orang itu maju, dan tersibaklah sosok sebenarnya, orang yang mengacaukan pikirannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini? Apa uang kau inginkan?" Sopan santun Sakura menguap begitu saja, ia menuding Naruto dengan tanganya.

"Meminta pertanggung jawabanmu."

Gadis musim semi itu mengerutkan dahi.

Tanggung jawab?

"Kau membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata setelah kau memandangku di tepi sungai."

Sialan.

Naruto mulai kembali menjadi perayu ulung seperti dulu, pria itu juga tiba - tiba saja memeluknya dengan erat, menyalurkan kehangatan yang membuat Sakura mau tak mau harus menyambutnya.

"Naruto,"

"Ssssttt . . Izinkan aku menjadi pria kurang ajar untuk kali ini. Berpura - puralah menyerah dan biarkan aku mengalami malam yang hebat," Naruto mengecup rambut Sakura. Nafasnya memburu.

"T-tapi kau seorang hokage. Ini semua membuatku seperti . .gadis jalang," Naruto membungkam mulut Sakura dengan ciuman panasnya. Pria itu memerangkap Sakura dalam 2 pilihan antara menyerah dan melanjutkannya atau menahan dan rasakan sakitnya.

Ini seperti jebakan.

Maka malam ini, Sakura memilih opsi pertama dan memberi malam yang luar biasa bagi Naruto setelah Naruto tanpa ampun membombardir dirinya dengan ciuman. Membiarkan dirinya mendesah tak karuan, mendengar suara parau Naruto, merasakan diri Naruto dalam dirinya dan menggelinjang di bawah tubuh pria pirang itu serta memberi keping demi keping ingatan yang tercecer karena cinta yang berusaha disisihkan. Mengembalikan Naruto Uzumaki yang dulu.

*****Narusaku******

"Gadis itu ternyata lebih menyusahkan dan merepotkan dari yang aku perkirakan," Koharu menggertakan giginya yang masih tergolong bagus untuk orang seusianya. Ia seperti kecolongan sekaligus kebakaran jenggot saat mengetahui Naruto bermalam di rumah ninja medis bernama Sakura. Semuanya bertambah runyam setelah beberapa menit yang lalu Naruto mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi bernama Hinata dan telah memiliki gadis lain yang ia sukai.

Kemungkinan Naruto tela mendapatkan ingatannya kembali menghantui pikiran Koharu.

Kurang Ajar!

Koharu sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menggunakan cara halus. Setelah berdiskusi dengan Homura akhirnya rencana kejam ini terbentuk. Menyingkirkan Sakura.

Dengan sedikit manipulasi, rencana akan berjalan sesuai keinginan wanita itu.

Sakura dalam bahaya!

* * *

"Ketua Yamato, apa ini milikmu?" Sakura mengambil sebuah topeng anbu yang berbentuk muka anjing.

Yamato hanya tersenyum dan menggosok lengannya sendiri. Sakura memakai topeng itu ditengah jalan sehingga mengundang perhatian banyak orang.

"Hei jangan pakai disembarang tempat," Yamato merebut topeng itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam rompi.

"Maaf, habis aku penasaran sekali bagaimana rasanya menjadi pasukan rahasia seperti ketua, Kakashi - sensei dan Sai," gadis itu memperhatikan langkah kakinya sendiri.

Gadis itu bertemu Yamato di rumah sakit dan dengan sedikit rayuan serta bujukan, gadis pink itu berhasil membuat Yamato berjanji untuk mentraktir dirinya untuk berendam gratis di onsen paling terkenal di Konoha.

"Ketua, bagaiman kalau kita mengajak Sai juga," Sakura meringis jahil, ia tahu kalau guru pengganti Kakashi itu adalah orang yang punya cukup materi dan tergolong jounin kaya.

". . . .dan Ino lalu Lee, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Neji, Hinata," lanjut Sakura.

"Apa itu semua juga aku yang harus membayarnya?" Yamato menghela nafas pasrah, sementara itu Sakura bergelayut di lengan Yamato sambil memberikan kedipan mautnya.

"Baiklah."

"Ketua memang bisa diandalkan!"

Yamato memejamkan matanya sembari mengusap saku belakang celananya. Sepertinya kalo ini ia akan kehilangan banyak uang karena tidak bisa menguasai diri setelah Sakura memuji dan merayunya habis - habisan. Gadis itu memang susah di tolak keinginannya.

Dasar!

* * *

Ino cemberut bukan main ketika ajakan mandi di pemandian air panas berakhir di onsen kecil yang tak terlalu ramai. Dengan alasan onsen yang biasanya sedang ramai, Yamato menggiring semua shinobi yang diajak Sakura ke kolam pemandian air panas milik sepasang suami - istri renta yang bahkan tidak bisa membedakan gender karena mata mereka yang rabun.

"Apa dia ini seorang gadis?"

Kiba dan Chouji tidak bisa menahan tawanya karena sang nenek pemilik onsen meraup rambut Neji dan sering berkata 'halus' dan 'indah'. Sang nenek bahkan menggandeng dan menyandingkan Neji dengan Sakura.

"Gadis ini punya rambut warna merah jambu yang bagus, sedangkan yang ini rambutnya panjang sekali."

"Maaf, tapi aku ini seorang laki - laki," Neji melepas genggaman sang nenek dan kembali merapat bersama teman - temannya.

Kiba menyikut perut Neji, pria bertato segitiga itu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari pria Hyuuga yang wajahnya kini mulai merona tersebut.

"Kesempatan bagus, kau bisa mandi bersama gadis - gadis itu," Kiba menunjuk Sakura, Ten - ten, Ino dan Hinata dengan ujung dagunya.

Acara ejek mengejek terus berlanjut hingga semua tubuh pria itu terendam air sampai ke dagu. Semuanya memejamkan mata santai dan berjajar rapi meski yang terlihat hanya bagian hidung sampai rambut kepala.

"Kira - kira apa yang sedang gadis - gadis itu lakukan ya? Kenapa sepi sekali?" Kiba mendekat kearah pembatas kolam yang terbuat dati kayu dan papan.

"Jangan macam - macam , Kiba. Aku tidak akan tinggal diam kalau kau berani mengintip," ancam Neji.

Kiba mendengus keras, kemudian kembali ke samping Lee.

"Hei, aku kan hanya bertanya, aku tidak bilang mau mengintip 'kan?" Kau ini," Kiba melirik kearah ketua Yamato. Perasaan canggung mulai menghampirinya karena pembicaraan yang tidak biasa di depan seorang guru.

"Ceritanya akan beda lagi kalau Naruto ada di sini. Dia itu kan benar - benar mata keranjang. Lucu sekali membayangkan seorang hokage dipukul poleh gadis - gadis karena ketahuan mengintip mereka mandi," Chouji terkikik geli diikuti oleh shikamaru, Lee dan kiba.

Selama para pria sedang bercanda, Hinata, Ino dan Ten - ten sudah bersiap keluar dari air, para gadis itu menyambar jubah mandi yang sejak tadi terlipat rapi di tepi kolam.

"Sakura - chan, kau masih mau di sini? Kami akan kembali ke rumah sakit," Ino mepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Aku akan di sini lebih lama, pergilah dulu nanti aku menyusul."

"Baiklah, terserah kau saja," Ino mengendikkan bahu dan berlalu pergi menuju ruang ganti.

Suasana menjadi semakin sepi, tidak ada tawa lagi.

'Mungkin mereka sudah pulang,' pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu terus saja berada di dalam air meski kulit jari - jarinya mulai mengkerut. Ia pun tak kunjung bergerak meski angin awal musim gugur bertiup kencang dan merontokkan kelopak bunga yang mulai mengering.

Melihat kondisi serta suasana yang sedemikian sunyi membuat Sakura memberanikan diri untuk mengambangkan tubuhnya dipermukaan air dengan posisi tengkurap. Ia ingin membuka lebar bola matanya di dalam air, merasakan sensasi hangat sekaligus pedih saat air menerobos rongga mata dan menyentuh saraf - saraf sensitif.

Kunoichi cantik itu sama sekali tidak berpikir mungkin saja ada orang yang melihat bagian belakang tubuhnya yang terekspos dan menerkamnya hidup - hidup dalam air.

'Hangat' batin Sakura.

Tiba - tiba ada tangan yang memeluk pinggang Sakura, mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dari air dan membungkusnya dengan jubah mandi yang sedari tadi menganggur di tepi kolam pemandian. Sakura tersentak, ia mendongak untuk memberikan umpatan terbaiknya kepada orang yang telah berani menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Kau, beraninya- Naruto?" Tenggorokan Sakura tercekat soal melihat iris safir yang memandang khawatir pada dirinya.

"Tubuhmu sudah tidak kuat lagi berada di dalam air, lagipula kenapa kau tengkurap seperti itu?"

Naruto membawa tubuh Sakura ke tepi kolam, pria itu mengusap kerutan di ujung jemari Sakura dan menyentuh mata Sakura yang memerah seperti baru bangun tidur. Sakura membisu, otaknya seperti sedang dalam transisi dari keadaan rileks menuju ketegangan tak berujung.

"Hei Sakura - chan, kau tidak apa - apa kan?" Naruto mengangkat dagu Sakura agar mau menatapnya, gadis telanjang yang hanya tertutupi jubah mandi itu mengangguk. Diam - diam Sakura mengamati alas kaki dan ujung celana Naruto yang basah. Kenapa orang itu mau repot - repot berjalan diatas air lalu menggendongnya?

"Apa yang Hokage - sama lakukan di sini?"

" Neji dan Hinata, aku ada perlu dengan mereka."

Sakura mendengus keras seraya memasukkan tangannya ke lubang engan jubah mandi. Apakah pemimpin desa itu akan melakukan hal yang sama jika perempuan lain atau Hinata berada di posisinya?

Dasar pria mata keranjang!

"Seperti yang anda lihat, Hinata tidak ada di sini, dia sudah kembali ke rumah sakit bersama Ino dan Ten - ten," Sakura mengikat jubah mandinya asal - asalan seraya berjalan menuju tempat ganti baju dalam keadaan basah kuyub. Air terus menetes dari tubuh dan rambut Sakura,

"Lagipula di sini hanya satu sandal dan pakaianku saja. Harusny anda bisa menyimpulkan jika Hinata tidak berada di sini. Anda tidak boleh msuk smbarangan ke tempat - tempat khusus seperti ini, untung hanya aku," Skura menghela nafas lega.

"Justru . .karena itu kau, aku masuk ke sini. Sejak hari itu aku aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu, Sakura - chan. Wajahmu yang memerah, deru nafasmu, suaramu . . .,"

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya sebagai isyarat agar Naruto menghentikan kata - katanya, wajah Sakura benar - benar memerah ketika Naruto menjelaskan keadaan dirinya yang tak berdaya dengan gamblang.

Sang Hokage tidak bisa menahan senyum yang mengembang di bibirnya, ia ingin terbahak puas kala melihat wajah Sakura yang merah seperti tomat masak.

"A-aku ingin ganti baju! Bisaka anda memberi sedikit privasi Hokage - sana?" Sakura memeluk baju miliknya sembari membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto. Ia harap Naruto mengerti maksudnya dan akan segera pergi. Namun, harapannya pupus saat gadis itu masih mendapati sosok Naruto yang berdiri kaku di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak bercanda soal privasi itu, bisakah . . . .hmmmppphhh. . . .,"

Narutk membungkam mulut Sakura dengan tangan kanannya karena pria pirang itu mendengar beberapa langkah kaki dari arah pintu.

"Diam sebentar," bisik Naruto. Sakura memejamkan matanya.

"Apa mereka sudah kembali terlebih dulu?"

Akamaru menyalak waspada ketika sampai di depan pintu kolam pemandian wanita, begitu juga Neji, laki - laki Hyuuga itu tiba - tiba saja mengaktifkan byakugan dan berdeham kecil setelahnya.

"Ada apa Akamaru?"

"Guk . .," Kiba menatap Akamaru lalu mengendus udara, pemuda njing itu mnciun bau lain di udara. Kiba sangat mengenai bau ini. Ini milik . . .orang itu.

Pemuda bertato segitiga itu memandang jauh ke dalam ruangan tempat ganti baju wanita.

"Neji . .i-ini . . ,"

"Aku tahu Kiba," jawab Neji singkat. Pemuda berambut panjang itu tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama seseorang yang Neji kenali memiliki chakra seperti milik Sakura.

Dalam pandangannya, ia melihat 2 bayangan tubuh yang saling berhimpitan. Ada rasa terbakar dalam dirinya tatkala mengetahui bahwa pria yang diperkirakan akan mengikat janji suci dengan Hinata kini tengah berdiam diri di dalam sana dengan wanita lain.

Urat disekita mata Neji menghilang, ia memejamkan mata sesaat sebelum pada akhirnya berjalan lurus meninggalkan Kiba. Sementara itu Shikamaru Lee, Shino dan Chouji yang keluar belakangan sama sekali tak menyadari apapun.

"Neji, di dalam ada . .," Kiba mengejar Neji.

"Aku tahu, Kiba. Aku tahu."

* * *

Sakura menahan nafasnya saat Naruto meremas pinggang gadis itu dengan gerakan seduktif. Pria itu terus mendekat dan mendesak Sakura sehingga gadis bermata emerald itu merasa terpojok.

"Mereka sudah pergi," kata Sakura dengan nada lirih.

"Mereka sudah tahu. Kau sadar itu kan?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya sendiri ketika mendengar suara serak pria berambut pirang di hadapannya.

Inilah yang menakutkan. Naruto telah berubah menjadi pria yang sulit ditolak. Dulu, Sakura dengan mudah meninju Naruto sampai babak belur, dulu ia bisa dengan mudah berteriak ataupun marah di depan Naruto. Namun, sekarang menatap mata pria itu pun Sakura takut. Naruto punya sejuta pesona, dan Sakura takut bila ia terjerat oleh salah satunya lagi.

"Ini tidak bagus Hokage - sama, mereka bisa salah paham."

Naruto tergelak melihat Sakura yang panik. Ditengah kegelisahan gadis itu, tangan Naruto merebut pakaian dari pelukan Sakura lalu bergerak menuju ke belakang tubuh gadis itu. Pria itu menarik tali jubah mandi Sakura sehingga jubah itu terbuka dan turun dari bahu putih gadis cantik itu.

Dengan lembut Naruto memakaikan bra dan mengancingkannya dari belakang. Sakura memejamkan mata.

'Kami - sama,' batin gadis itu sambil menggigit bibir.

Naruto menyeringai saat merasakan kulit punggung Sakura meremang karena tersentuh oleh jemari Naruto. Sang Hokage mengeram saat matanya menangkap gerakan reflek Sakura yang melengkungkan punggungnya. Naruto berusaha menahan hasratnya sebisa mungkin, tangan kekarnya selanjutnya memakaikan baju merah milik Sakura.

Kulit dada Sakura yang mengkilap mengundang produksi liur Naruto menjadi berkali - kali lipat.

"Aku bisa memakainya sendiri," Sakura menutup tubuhnya sesegera mungkin untuk menghalau pandangan liar mata biru Naruto. Mata itu seolah berapi - api, bergejolak lali memudar perlahan dan diakhiri dengan binar kejenakaan.

"Berbalik!"

"Apa?"

"Aku bilang BERBALIK!" Bentak Sakura keras - keras.

Naruto menurutinya dan langsung membelakangi tubuh si gadis yang setengah telanjang sembari menaruh tangan di tenguknya sendiri.

"Dasar mata keranjang," gumam Sakura.

"Hah?" Naruto hampir berbalik.

"Jangan berbalik, aku belum selesai."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?" Naruto berusah melirik ke sebelah kanan tubuhnya.

"TIDAK."

Percakapan 2 sejoli tersebut berhenti begitu saja karena gadis pink di belakang Naruto itu melewati tubuh sang Hokage tanpa berkata apapun. Fakta bahwa Kiba dan Neji mengetahui kebersamaannya dengan Naruto sudah membuatnya semakin pusing.

Keduanya punya hubungan yang dekat dengan Hinata. Neji adalah kakak sepupu gadis berambut panjang itu, sedangkan Kiba adalah rekan se- timnya. Kalau salah satu dari mereka buka suara, Hinata pasti akan sedih sekali karena mengetahui bahwa calon suaminya sedang bermain gila dengan temannya sendiri.

GILA!

INI GILA.

" Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Naruto yang mengikuti kemana Sakura pergi.

"Menjauhlah dariku, Hokage - sama," sahut Sakura.

"Kenapa?"

"HINATA," Sakura menghentikan langkahnya, "Ini semua karena Hinata. Aku membuat kesalahan besar dengan melibatkanmu dalam hidupku. A-aku tidak bisa menyakitinya . . . Hinata adalah temanku, aku tidak mau membuat temanku pergi . . . seperti . . . seperti Sasuke - kun," Sakura menangis, gadis pink itu menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan.

"Sakura - chan . . . tunggu! Sakura - chan!"

' _Guru Kakashi selalu berkata bahwa Shinobi yang mengabaikan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak mau mengabaikan Hinata. Aku tidak mau menanamkan sakit hati pada orang lain. Aku memang mencintaimu, tapi Hinata juga sangat mencintaimu, Naruto. Aku dan Hinata akan sama - sama hancur jika kehilanganmu, akan tetapi setidaknya tidak akan ada yang menangisiku. Hinata membutuhkanmu, kau juga membutukannya, lalu aku . . . . pergi menghilang.'_

To be continued

Gimana? Makin membosankan dan nggak jelas ya?

Untuk kedepannya update bakal ngaret dan lama karena yah lagi – lagi tugas yang sampai sekarang makin banyak dan aku harus ancang – ancang karena pak dosen mau ngasih kuis yang soalnya buanyak (mata muter – muter )

Oke segini aja dulu, jaa nee.

P.S : selalu menerima kritik dan saran.

Salam

C. Jessenia


	7. Chapter 7

Hai, apakah ada yang merindukan saya?

#digebukinrame2

Cygnus bahagia banget karena respon kalian, kalian luar biasa- bergaya kayak ariel -.- Cygnus minta maaf karena di chap sebelumnya banyak typos yang bertebaran, itu karena Cygnus ngepostingnya sambil ngumpet2. Temen kost mulai curiga, kenapa nih bocah ngetik kata banyak banget padahal nggak ada tugas buat essay dll. Berhubung temenku agak konservatif makanya nggak aku kasih tahu kegiatan tabu -halah- yang satu ini wkwk. Dia nggak nyangka aku yang manis dan unyu2 adalah author gila hehe. Itu sebabnya, itu chap buru - buru aku post wkwkwk, sekali lagi maaf ya.

Mau jawab soal kenapa aku nggak munculin Sasu, pertama di sini Sasu udah nggak ada alias rest in peace, kedua Cygnus nggak terlalu srek sama Sasuke yang dingin dan terkadang bingung harus bikin karakter Sasu tetep keren dan nggak ooc, ketiga karena aku adalah NSL. Tapi bukan berarti aku nggak menghargai para SSL, ya intinya aku mau tetep stay sama pairing fav aku, Naruto dan Sakura. Gitu, bisa dimengerti kan?

Bales reviews :

fannyc : terimakasih udah nyemangatin, masih bingung apakah Saku harus hamil atau enggak. Aku nggak mau nyiksa dia lagi -alasan-

berry uchiha : tunggu kelanjutannya aja ya.

Uni-chan552 : iya makasih ya adik- sok akrab- wkwk

Guest : kamu pembaca setia? Aku seneng banget karena fic aneh bin geje ini banyak yang suka

to : iya maaf ya typonya nggak ketulungan.

Guest : sebelumnya aku minta maaf kalo fic ini nggak memenuhi ekspektasi kamu. Kenapa mesti berkorban untuk Hinata terus? Dari awal Cygnus udah bilang ide fic ini pasarankan? Maka dari itulah kamu dapat menemukan ide semacam ini di fic mana aja. Ini fic memang abal, melodrama, i'm so sorry so much, okey?

Berhubung Cygnus udah dapat ide buat fic baru, bakal aku usahain untuk lebih baik lagi dan beda. thanks buat sarannya.

Kuroi River : salam kenal juga, ntar kalo ada inspirasi adegan *piiiiiip-sensor-piiiiip* pasti aku sisipin, tapi tetep dalam batas wajar wkwk.

Sementara itu dulu ya, biar sesi curhat nggak kepanjangan.

Selamat membaca!

Don't like don't read!

* * *

 **Warning : MEMBOSANKAN, ABAL, OOC, GAJE, MELODRAMA, MENYEBABKAN EFEK SAMPING YANG TIDAK ADA OBATNYA.**

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **C. JESSENIA**

 **MEMPERSEMBAHKAN**

 **SAYONARA MEMORY**

 **BAB 7**

Bunga - bunga warna merah tua di pot mini milik Sakura bergoyang ditiup angin yang menerpa jendela. Sakura yang duduk melamun di ruang makan tersentak kaget saat ketel air berbunyi nyaring dan menunggu untuk ditumpahkan keatas serbuk teh dalam cangkir.

Kemarin ia telah meninggalkan Naruto di onsen, entah mengapa tapi ada rasa bersalah yang mengganjal di hatinya, ekspresi sedih Naruto waktu itu seperti ekspresi sedih Yotta yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin berpisah dari Sakura.

Sakura menuangkan air panas dalam cawan, membuat kepulan asap kecil beraroma daun kering yang harum, tak lama kemudian terdengar suara ketukan,

"Tok ... tok ... tok!"

Gadis itu membuka pintu dengan ekspresi enggan. Matanya melebar...

"Shikamaru? Kau . . .ada urusan apa kau . . . Tetua?"

Sakura menunduk hormat saat melihat Tetua Koharu dan Homura yang muncul dari arah kanan Shikamaru. Rupanya 2 orang tua itu tidak menampakkan diri supaya Sakura tidak kaget.

Gadis itu berpaling kearah Shikamaru dan terlihat mengirimkan sinyal darurat yang berarti 'JELASKAN - PADAKU - SEKARANG - APA - YANG - SEDANG - TERJADI!'

Shikamaru menggerakkan jemari tangannya kedalam rumah. Sakura tahu artinya.

"Silakan masuk, akan aku buatkan teh."

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya sehingga yang terlihat hanya deretan gigi putih tanpa arti. Meskipun begitu gadis pink itu tetap memberikan sambutan hangat dan membinasakan rasa marah yang berkobar dihatinya.

Koharu adalah simbol kejahatan bagi Sakura untuk saat ini.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri saat sedang menyeduh teh. Sinyal darurat yang ia kirimkan pada Shikamaru tidak terjawab karena pria nanas itu pergi setelah dua tetua desa masuk kedalam rumah kecil Sakura.

Sakura menghela nafas. Tidak sulit menebak akar pembicaraan kali ini, topik yang sama,

Naruto.

Apa lagi kali ini? Ya Tuhan!

Sakura meletakkan nampan teh di depan Koharu, gadis pink itu duduk dalam tenang untuk menanti kalimat - kalimat makian dari nenek tua di hadapannya.

"Silakan diminum . . ,"

"Tidak perlu repot - repot, Haruno! Langsung saja ke inti masalah . . . aku sudah menduga kalau kau tidak akan menjauhi hokage. Aku sudah memperingatkanmu, bukan?" Koharu memotong perkataan Sakura.

Sakura berpaling kepada Homura yang daritadi diam, tak berminat untuk bergabung.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, lagipula hokage tidak mengingat diriku."

Berhentilah menggodanya, Haruno. Naruto-sama bukanlah Sasukemu. Keahlianmu tidak dibutuhkan disini."

Sakura tercekat mendengar kata demi kata yang keluar dari mulut Koharu. Kata-kata itu serasa menusuk daa Sakura sedalam-dalamnya karena membawa-bawa nama Sasuke. Rekan setimnya itu tidak bersalah.

"Kami mencegah, agar Naruto-sama tidak berhubungan dengan seorang gadis yatim-piatu sepertimu. Maaf harus mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak cukup pantas untuk menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama," kata Koharu.

Mata Sakura berair, nafasnya menjadi sesak dan tangisnya ingin meledak saat ini juga. Sakura memang kuat, tapi jika dipermalukan seperti ini, manusia manapun akan benar-benar marah serta kecewa.

"Kau mendengarku?" Tanya si nenek tua.

"I-iya, anda benar. Aku tidak cukup pantas. Akan aku ingat," Sakura memaksakan gurat senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku kesini juga untuk memberikan undangan pernikahan Nanadaime-sama. Pernikahannya sebulan lagi datanglah jika sempat, Haruno."

********NaruSaku********

"Apa? Mengundurkan diri? K-kenapa?" Naruto mencak-mencak tak karuan saat salah seorang pegawai di kantor hokage menyampaikan pesan dari Sakura Haruno.

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menitipkan pesan pengunduran diri. Ada apa ini?

"Kenapa? Bagaimana bisa?" Teriak Naruto.

"Maaf Naruto-sama tetapi Haruno-san hanya menyampaikan hal itu saja," sahut Raido Namiashi yang merupakan pasukan pengawal elit hokage.

Perut Naruto bergolak, Kurama tersenyum sinis di dalam dirinya. Ia tahu kalau Naruto kecewa sekali karena masalah Sakura yang berlarut-larut.

'Kenapa kau menertawakan aku?" Tanya Naruto pada Kurama yang ada di dalam dirinya.

'Dasar payah! Kau laki-laki payah yang menyedihkan,' Kurama berbicara daam geraman.

'Hei, apa maksudmu?' Inner Naruto berteriak tidak terima atas ejekan bijuu rubah ekor sembilan itu. Kyuubi meringkuk kembali dan menutup mata seolah tidak ingin ikut campur dengan permasalahan hati Naruto. Kyuubi percaya bahwa ia tidak perlu membuka mulut untuk membantu bocah yang sudah ia anggap sebagai teman itu.

Naruto memang kehilangan ingatan tapi Kyuubi tidak. Ia melihat cinta Naruto untuk Sakura, bahkan sekalipun pria pirang itu tidak ingat siapa Sakura, cinta Naruto tetap mengerak di hatinya.

" ... ruto-sama ingin mengatur jadwal pengobatan dengan ninja medis lain?" Tanya Raido seraya mencatat jadwal kegiatan Naruto ke catatan kecil di tangannya.

"Tidak usah. Kau boleh pergi sekarang!"

Raido membungkuk hormat lalu menghilang di balik pintu, meninggalkan Naruto yang berkutat dengan pemikiran-pemikiran serta spekulasi dalam pikirannya.

********narusaku********

Sakura mengusap luka seorang shinobi dengan hati-hati. Luka yang pada awalnya menganga lebar itu mulai menutup perlahan dan kembali ke keadaan normal.

"Namamu Shin 'kan?" Sakura menghentikan aliran sinar hijau dari jutsu pengobatannya, kemudian ganti membalut tangan dan dada shinobi berambut perak itu.

Shin meringis kesakitan sembari mengangguk.

"Tulang rusukmu patah, kau harus lebih berhati-hati," wajah Shin memerah ketika Sakura memperlihatkan senyum manisnya. Pria tampan itu tidak menampik kalau ia mempunyai perasaan lebih pada Sakura.

"Haruno - san ... a-aku memperhatikanmu belakangan ini ... aku t-tertarik padamu. Mmm ... ma - maukah kau ber - ber - berkencan denganku ... sore ini?"

Sakura terperanjat kaget. Ia memerah karena ada lelaki yang mengajaknya kencan dengan cara seperti ini selain Lee. Pipi gadis itu berwarna merah pudar.

"Shin ... aku,"

"Aku mohon pertimbangkanlah ajakanku ini. Haruno - san tidak pernah terlihat dengan seorang pria,"

Alis Sakura berkedut cepat. Oh, jadi seperti itu kesan dirinya dimata orang lain?

Ia tidak laku

" ...karena itu aku berani mengatakannya, aku harap aku punya peluang besar untuk bisa bersamamu," lanjut Shin.

"Kencan ya? Mmm ...baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kedai Ichiraku jam 7 malam?"

Shin terlihat begitu sumringah. Pria yang kira-kira berusia 22 tahun itu bahkan tidak memperdulikan luka pada tubuhnya yang belum pulih.

"Sore ini?" Tanyanya seolah tak percaya.

"Hanya jika kau sudah merasa sehat!" Sakura melipat sebagian selimut milik Shin dan meletakkannya di pangkuan pria itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya luka kecil," Shin meringis senang.

"Kau shinobi yang kuat. Istirahatlah."

Shin menggapai tangan Sakura yang menggantung diam disamping tubuh gadis itu. Pria itu ingin memastikan kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

Sakura terhenyak.

"Ini bukan mimpi," kata Shin dengan raut kegembiraan.

"Bukan," jawab Sakura.

"Terima kasih."

"Tidak masalah."

Munafik.

Dalam lamunan liarnya, Sakura menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena menjadikan Shin sebagai pelarian. Pria baik itu tidak tahu kalau gadis yang disukainya adalah orang bermasalah dan punya catatan hitam tersendiri karena jatuh cinta pada pengkhianat dan hokage.

Sasuke...

Naruto...

'Maafkan aku.'

############

Teriakan orang serta tawa masyarakat yang berlalu lalang di jalan terdengar begitu riuh dan padat. Dua orang yang berada di Ichiraku ini pun tidak kalah ributnya. Shin berteriak lantang berlomba dengan tiga orang laki - laki lain yang berebut memesan ramen dan minta dilayani terlebih dahulu.

"Paman, pesan dua mangkuk ramen!" Shin berteriak sambil membentuk tangannya menjadi corong pengeras suara.

Ayame memandang Shin dan Sakura dengan tatapan ingin tahu. Tidak biasanya Sakura datang kemari tanpa membawa teman berisiknya, Naruto. Gadis itu biasanya hanya akan diam mendengar khotbah Naruto yang bercerita tentang rasa lezat ramen Ichiraku dan varian rasa terbaru dari ramen instan. Lalu pada akhirnya Sakura akan menurut dan memakan ramen rekomendasi dari Naruto tanpa berkomentar.

"Sakura - chan ... dia siapa? Pacarmu?" Tanya Ayame sambil menyajikan dua mangkuk ramen di depan keduanya.

"Apa terlihat seperti itu?" Shin nyengir senang.

"Mana Naruto-sama?" Daripada menanggapi Shin, Ayame memilih untuk melontarkan pertanyaan lain. Wanita itu bisa membaca raut kekesalan di wajah Sakura karena pertanyaan Shin, jadi ia lebih baik tidak memperpanjang urusan itu.

"Dia berkencan denganku sekarang!" Sahut Shin.

Meski dengan tangan kanan yang terbalut perban dan kain tetapi Shin masih bisa menunjukkan keceriaan layaknya remaja.

Lelaki ini punya selera humor yang lumayan.

"Benarkah? Kau kan pacar . . ."

"Dia benar. Aku sedang berkencan dengannya. Terima kasih sudah menyajikan makanan enak ini," Sakura melihat Ayame agak kecewa karena kalimatnya dipenggal di tengah jalan pengucapannya.

Putri Teuchi itu tak lagi mengusik mereka berdua. Wanita itu pergi untuk melayani pembeli lain yang semaki malam semakin banyak jumlahnya.

"Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?" Sakura bertanya tanpa bertatapan dengan Shin. Ia melakukannya sambil mencicipi sesendok kuah ramen.

"Kenapa? Itu karena ... Haruno-san sangat manis, hebat, pintar dan cantik. Aku menyukai Haruno-san saat pertama kali bertemu ...,"

' _Kenapa kau tertarik padaku?'_

 _'Kenapa ya? Aku tidak tahu. Habis Sakura-chan terlalu sempurna untuk digambarkan meski terkadang galak dan menakutkan. Asal kau tahu mimpi terbesarku setelah menjadi seorang hokage adalah bisa bersama Sakura - chan.'_

Cengiran Naruto terbayang di benak Sakura.

Huh. Sampai kapan ia harus hidup dalam bayang-bayang pria itu? Mengapa seperti ini? Kenapa ia tidak jatuh cinta pada orang biasa? Orang yang punya mimpi standar dan berkeinginan untuk membahagiakannya. Kenapa tidak Shin? Atau Lee? Atau mungkin pria cerdas seperti Shikamaru yang mampu semua masalah dengan otaknya?

Angan-angan Sakura buyar dan kocar-kacir ketika gadis itu menangkap sekilas suara yang menyerupai tawa Naruto. Secara reflek Sakura membalikkan badan, gadis bermata emerald itu tersedak kuah saat melihat Naruto menuju ke Ichiraku.

"Uhuk ... uhuk," Sakura meraih segelas air dan langsung menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Haruno-san, kau baik - baik saja?" Shin menepuk - nepuk punggung gadis merah jambu itu yang terengah - engah.

Sakura ingin sekali menutup matanya lalu kabur dari sini. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat orang yang kita cintai tertawa bahagia bersama orang lain.

Ya, Naruto sama sekali tidak sendiri. Pria pirang itu bersama Hinata Hyuuga.

Sakura menatapnya.

Emerald itu memerangkap safir Naruto dalam ilusi yang memabukkan. Rasanya seperti terjebak dalam genjutsu kuat yang mampu membuat seseorang berfantasi.

Namun, semuanya hancur saat Sakura memalingkan wajahnya kepada seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang tersenyum tulus pada Sakura. Ditilik dari mangkuk ramen Sakura dan pemuda asing itu, sang hokage bisa menyimpulkan kalau keduanya belum lama di Ichiraku.

"Sakura-chan?" Sapa Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo itu memandang Naruto sebagai reaksi senang,

"K-kebetulan sekali ya? Sakura-chan ada disini."

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya, setidaknya ia ingin terihat sebagai gadis tangguh. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada sosok Shin yang ikut merasa senang atas kedatangan Hinata dan Naruto, seolah mereka adalah seorang teman lama.

"Dia temanmu?" Tanya Hinata. Gadis itu melirik kearah Shin.

"Hai', namanya Shin," jawab Sakura.

"Salam kenal! Aku tahu dirimu, kau Hyuuga Hinata kan?" Ucap Shin semangat.

Hinata mengangguk membenarkan.

Sakura mengaduk ramennya ketika Naruto duduk di sampingnya disusul dengan Hinata yang duduk di kursi paling ujung. Sakura dan Naruto yang duduk di tengah dan berdekatan mendadak merasa kikuk. Perut Sakura sakan diaduk oleh gilingan. Akan tetapi, kondisi itu tak berlangsung lama karena Sakura terusik oleh Shin yang kesulitan untuk memegang sumpit.

Sakura yang sadar akan keadaan segera menggeser mangkuk ramen Shin mengambil sumpit dan mengambil alih kerja tangan kanan Shin yang sakit.

"Maaf ya Haruno-san, aku merepotkanmu."

Sakura melemparkan senyum manis sebagai pengganti jawaban 'tidak masalah'.

Shin merona.

Wajahnya merah padam karena pria itu tahu bahwa sebentar lagi ia akan disuapi oleh kunoichi pujaannya. Hatinya berbunga-bunga, akhirnya hari ini datang juga.

Sakura mengarahkan potongan naruto ke mulut Shin, gadia itu kembali tersenyum melihat Shin yang mengunyah dengan semangat dan lahap.

"Enak sekali," ucap Shin dengan ekspresi bahagia, "Terima kasih!"

"Sudah Haruno-san , sebaiknya kau makan punyamu sendiri," kata Shin saat Sakura akan menyuapkan ramen ke-4 ke mulut Shin.

Gadis musim semi itu melirik Naruto yang ternyata juga meliriknya sedangkan Hinata membisu melihat sang Nanadaime Hokage secara terang-terangan mengabaikannya. Ke-4 orang itu tenggelam dalam keramaian dan tertelan oleh perasaan masing-masing yang rumit.

Sakura tersentak karena tiba-tiba ada orang mengenggam tangan kiri yang dari tadi ia tempatkan di atas paha kirinya. Tangan itu milik Naruto. Tangan itu mengenggam tangan Sakura secara diam-diam, merematnya dan menautkan satu per satu jemari keduanya.

Meskipun begitu Sakura tak berani menoleh. Gadis itu hanya bisa meronta dan mengabaikan kehangatan yang bersumber dari telapak tangan Naruto yang kasar dan besar.

Posisi Naruto dan Sakura yang berdekatan dan tertutupi membuat baik Dhin maupun Hinata tak menyadarinya.

'Lepaskan Naruto!" Kata Sakura dalam hati. Gadis itu terus berusaha melepaskan dirinya dengan cara menggerakkan bahu dan menyentakkan jari-jari Naruto.

Tangan mereka bergulat di bawah meja panjang.

Naruto menatap gadisnya dengan tajam, matanya menyiratkan suatu emosi yang tidak dimengerti oleh Sakura.

"Nanadaime-sama, aku mohon . . ." Sakura mendesis lirih.

Naruto menelan bulat - bulat kekecewaannya, ia melepaskan genggamannya dan tiba - tiba menyibukkan diri dengan ramen.

Emerald Sakura berkaca-kaca. Gadis pink itu mengigit bibirnya, bahunya membungkuk lesu. Ada ledakan emosi dalam dirinya yang sulit dikendalikan.

Innernya berteriak-teriak menyalahkan dirinya, tetapi Sakura cukup sadar untuk mengingat satu baris kalimat,

' _Kau tidak cukup pantas.'_

Kunoichi cantik itu memejamkan mata, sumpit yang ada di tangan kanannya patah menjadi dua karena kemarahan yang tak tersalurkan.

Giginya merapat. Meskipun berkelit namun kenyataan bahwa Sakura tidak mampu menolak Naruto adalah hal yang tidak bisa dipungkiri. Ia tidak bisa membuang Naruto.

********NaruSaku*********

"APA? APA MAKSUDMU?"

Naruto berteriak murka di depan dua tetua desa, Kakashi-sensei, Nara Shikaku, dan seorang tukang foto lanjut usia.

"Naruto-sama ... akan menikah dengan Hinata Hyuuga," Homura mengulang perkataannya untuk kedua kalinya.

Lagi-lagi reaksi yang didapat dari Naruto adalah kemurkaan. Hokage ke-7 desa Konoha itu memandang tak percaya pada dua orang tua yang menurutnya sudah sangat lancang. Atas dasar apa mereka memaksanya menikah dengan Hinata?

"Sudah kubilang dia tidak akan mau," gumam Kakashi Hatake.

Shikaku melirik pria bermasker di sampingnya itu. Reaksi Naruto yang seperti ini sudah bisa ditebak. Justru akan aneh sekali jika pria itu tidak marah dan patuh pada perintah.

Naruto memukul meja lalu memijat pelipisnya. Jadi, inikah alasan mengapa ia diharuskan terus saja bersama Hinata?

Pernikahan?

Ia pikir perjodohan tempo hari hanya sekedar omong kosong belaka dan tidak serius.

Apa Sakura tahu? Atau ini adalah alasan kenapa gadis itu menjauhinya?

Gadis itu tahu semuanya, lalu Hinata . . . . . .

Sialan!

"Aku tidak tahu apa tujuan kalian tapi aku tidak mau melakukan ini," kata Naruto.

"Tapi Naruto-sama, pernikahan dengan Hinata Hyuuga akan membantu memperkuat posisi anda," Homura mendekat kearah Naruto sedangkan pria pirang itu mendecih keras.

"Aku bisa memimpin desa tanpa bantuan klan mana pun."

"Tapi Naruto-sama, anda masih terlalu muda . . . .,"

"Dengarkan aku! Mulai dari sekarang kalian harus berhenti meremehkanku dan percaya bahwa aku bisa!"

To be continued!

Chap ini pendek kan? Itu memang disengaja dan direncanakan.

Mau tahu respon kalian aja gimana kelanjutan dari fic ini? Perlu dilanjutkah?

Untuk Tou-chan, updatenya nunggu kalau aku pulkam wkwk. Setuju?

Terus ini Cygnus ada sedikit inspirasi untuk bikin fic baru, adakah yang usul inti cerita buat tambahan saya (kayak lirik lagu)?

Cygnus : pairingnya masih tetep, but semua reader boleh usul kok. Nggak ngebatesin ntah itu SSL, NSL or yang lainnya. Untuk rated M, dark.

Oke segitu aja, byeeeeeee

Catatan : selalu menerima kritik dan saran.

Salam

C. Jessenia.


	8. Chapter 8

Salam hangat dari saya untuk kalian semua.

Khusus chap ini saya meniadakan sesi balas" review, cuman saya bakal sedikit menanggapi dan mengkonfirmasi ulang mengenai hal" tertentu yang menyangkut fic ini.

Terima kasih sebelumnya untuk kritik dan saran serta salam hangat kalian. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama muncul komplain ttg fic aku. Maaf untuk reader yang kecewa dengan alur dsb. Cygnus gak mau terlalu membela diri tapi cuma berharap semua pihak bersikap bijak ya. Silakan memflame karena saya memang bertanggung jawab atas alur cerita ini. Ceritanya emang berbelit-belit, membosankan, ooc (udah ada di warning kan?) Imajinasi authot payah. Jadi saya mohon untuk cermat berpikir kembali sebelum membaca.

Yah intinya inilah fic saya jika tidak berkenan silakan meninggalkan fic ini. Oke?

Langsung aja

Check this out!

Don't like don't read

 **WARNING : ABAL, RATED T semi M, OOC, MEMBOSANKAN, TYPOS, MEMBINGUNGKAN, EFEK SAMPING SEPERTI MUNTAH, PUSING DAN MUAL.**

* * *

"Kenapa kalian melakukannya?"

"..."

"KENAPA? JAWAB!"

"Karena anda bukan pilihan utama."

Naruto menggertakkan giginya,

'Sial.'

 **NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **C. JESSENIA**

 **SAYONARA MEMORY**

 **Bab 8**

Shikamaru menekuk kaki panjangnya untuk bersila. Mata onyxnya menatap punggung Naruto yang tengah berkutat dengan beberapa lembar kertas. Sepertinya Naruto sengaja tidak mengacuhkan keberadaan Shikamaru dan mendiamkannya seolah-olah tidak ada orang di ruangan kecil itu.

"Kau masih marah dengan yang mereka katakan? Huammpp . . Sebenarnya kau memang pantas marah sih," kata Shikamaru.

Sebagai asisten hokage ia bertugas mengikuti ke mana perginya sang hokage sekaligus terus membantunya meskipun diakui hal tersebut sangat merepotkan.

"Memang sudah seharusnya aku marah," kata Naruto acuh sembari melipat kertas dan memasukkannya ke dalam amplop.

Shikamaru terkekeh sesaat, pria nanas itu kemudian membaringkan diri di atas karpet yang dipenuhi kertas-kertas serta pakaian Naruto. Rumah sahabatnya itu sejak dulu tidak pernah berubah.

Selalu berantakan.

"Konoha memilih hokage yang tepat. Kau adalah orang yang paling cocok dengan jabatan itu," Shikamaru melirik Naruto yang ternyata menghentikan pekerjaannya untuk sementara.

Shikamaru mengerti rasa kecewa yang Naruto. Para tetua itu telah membandingkan Naruto dengan dirinya. Pria jenius itu pernah menjadi kandidat orang nomor satu di Konohagakure, ia nyaris saja menjadi orang yang akan menjadi pimpinan para anbu. Namun Shikamaru tidak menerimanya begitu saja.

Ia meyakinkan semua orang bahwa ada orang yang lebih pantas dan lebih hebat darinya,

Sang pahlawan desa,

Uzumaki Naruto.

Shikamaru memiringkan tubuhnya, mata sipitnya menangkap kilauan di bawah ranjang Naruto. Tangan pria itu terjulur untuk mengambilnya.

Sebuah foto.

Bingkainya bocel pada salah satu sisinya dan kacanya pun telah retak. Ia tersenyum sembari membersihkan bingkai foto dari debu dan sarang laba-laba.

"Lagipula, apa kau mau mengecewakan mereka?" Shikamaru mengayunkan sebuah foto ke depan wajah Naruto dengan jurus kagemane, tepat delapan sentimeter dari hidung Naruto.

Itu foto tim tujuh, ada Naruto, Sasuke, Guru Kakashi dan ... Sakura. Naruto tertegun.

"D-darimana kau dapatkan itu?"

Naruto tidak asing dengan foto itu . . . Itu . . . .

"Gadis dalam foto ini mempercayaimu. Dia menitipkan harapannya di pundakmu, Naruto. Begitu juga Sasuke."

Meski jawaban Shikamaru tidak memuaskan dahaga keingintahuan Naruto akan tetapi, dengan adanya potret Sakura di antara tim tujuh membuat perut Naruto jungkir balik dan yakin kalau semua mimpi yang ia alami bukan sekedar fantasi belaka.

Melihat sosok Sakura yang tersenyum di dalam foto membangkitkan rasa hangat dalam dadanya.

Bagaikan dejavu pada seorang cenayang, Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat pada kepalanya lalu mendapat bisikan yang bersumber dan otaknya sendiri.

 _'Aku akan menunggumu.'_

.

.

"Naruto!"

 _'Naruto ...,'_

"Naruto!"

 _'Naru...,"_

Naruto merasa linglung. Suara-suara itu membut dirinya seolah kehilangan kesadaran dan tenggelam dalam jurang bayangan yang gelap.

Ada suara desing di telinga aneh di telinga Naruto.

Pria pirang itu mulai membuat Shikamaru benar-benar cemas saat tiba-tiba saja ia berteriak kesakitan sembari menjatuhkan jam weker tua yang ada di atas meja. Naruto mencengkeram kuat kepalanya sendiri, merintih lalu ambruk.

"Naruto ... Naruto! Apa ada orang di luar?" Teriak Shikamaru.

Tak lama kemudian muncul dua orang anbu bertopeng burung dan harimau. Mereka sama-sama terkejut saat melihat Naruto yang menggeliat kesakitan di lantai.

"Hokage-sama ...,"

"Bantu aku, kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit secepatnya!" Kata Shikamaru yang mendapat persetujuan dari kedua bawahan Naruto itu.

"Baik, Shikamaru-sama."

Kemudian mereka menghilang bersama asap yang mengepul pekat di kamar Naruto.

******Narusaku******

Sakura berjalan mondar-mandir di depan kamar rawat Naruto. Jubah putihnya yang kumal dan penuh dengan bercak coklat berkibar seiring langkah kaki sang gadis. Sesekali gadis musim semi itu mendongak dan melongok ke dalam ruangan untuk melihat Tsunade yang terlebih dahulu datang dan melakukan pertolongan pada Naruto.

'Ayo bangunlah, Naruto!' Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil menggigiti kuku ibu jarinya.

Ini adalah kali kedua Naruto masuk ke rumah sakit sejak pria pirang itu lupa ingatan. Hal itu semakin membuat Sakura mengkhawatirnya. Bayangan jika ingatan Naruto akan semakin memburuk menghantui gadis cantik itu.

Kali ini pemuda itu melupakan dirinya, bukan hal yang mustahil jika ia akan melupakan orang lain.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto?"

Ino berlari ke arah Sakura dengan nafas terengah-engah. Gadis berambut ponytail itu terlihat kepayahan karena berlari dari lantai dasar.

"Nona Tsuande belum keluar, aku juga belum tahu apa yang terjadi," jawab Sakura.

Tak lama kemudian kedua gadis itu dikejutkan dengan suara geseran pintu. Tsunade keluar dari kamar Naruto sembari mengusap peluh di pelipisnya.

"N-nona Tsunade, bagai-"

"Dia tidur, Yamanaka," jawab Tsunade cepat seolah tahu isi pikiran Ino.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. Gadis berambut pirang itu menjadi orang yang terlihat paling antusias dibandingkan Sakura.

Seakan tidak puas dengan reaksi yang diberikan Tsunade, Sakura mengulangi pertanyaan Ino dengan nada mendesak yang kentara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto, Nona Tsunade?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, Sakura. Lagi-lagi kita harus menunggu sampai anak itu sadar," Tsunade melempar jawaban yang menurut Sakura sangat retoris. Jawaban itu sama sekali tidak bisa menyikat habis kerak kekhawatiran di pikirannya.

Sakura memegang tepi pintu seakan-akan ingin menggeser pintu dan melangkah masuk ke dalam. Akan tetapi, yang gadis itu lakukan adalah mematung dan melihat Naruto yang tidur tenang dari balik kaca.

"Kau tidak ingin melihatnya?" Bisik Ino.

Sakura meneguk ludahnya sendiri, ia menyapu panas yang terasa menjalar ke pangkal hidung sampai ke pipinya.

Untuk sejenak, gadis pink itu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada sosok Tsunade yang masih menjulang diam di samping Ino.

"Boleh?" Sakura menyatukan aslinya.

"Masuklah!" Kata Tsunade seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya.

Ino menghela nafas lega. Tanpa sadar gadis cantik itu memijat keningnya sendiri. Tsunade dan Ino mengawasi gerak-gerik Sakura dari luar ruangan. Keduanya hanya membisu ketika melihat Sakura yang mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menangis tanpa sadar.

"Dasar forehead."

"Ada apa?"

"Dia itu tidak pernah mau mengakui perasaannya," Ino mendekat ke arah pintu dan mengintip dari kaca, "Nona lihat sendiri, Sakura menangis! Sakura benar-benar cocok dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama bodoh."

"Maksudmu Sakura punya perasaan lebih pada Naruto?" Tsunade menarik bahu Ino.

"Nona Tsunade," Ino menyesali perkataannya tadi.

"Jawab saja, Yamanak Ino!"

"Tapi Sakura . . . tidak akan menyukainya."

"Ya atau tidak?"

Ino gemetaran.

Sorot mata Tsunade sama seperti saat wanita itu melihat edo tensei Uchiha Madara di peperangan.

"I-iya."

Astaga, ini petunjuk.

*******Narusaku*******

Naruto tersadar dalan keadaan tangan pegal sekaligus mati rasa. Tangannya kebas dan tak bisa di gerakkan seakan-akan tulangnya telah menghilang.

"Aduh . . ," Naruto meringis dan mengerang secara bersamaan.

Ketika pria itu hendak bangkit, mata safirnya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok gadis yang tertidur di kaki ranjang dengan posisi terduduk.

Kakinya tertekuk dengan lengan yang dijadikan bantal.

Itu ...Sakura.

Pertanyaan tentang berapa lama dia pingsan hinggap di otak Naruto, lalu berapa lama gadis itu menungguinya?

pria pirang itu turun dari ranjang dan mendekati Sakura. Ia mengangkat kepala lunglai gadis musim semi tersebut. Raut muka kelelahan jelas terpancar dari wajah Sakura, bahkan kulitnya terlihat kusam dan jauh dari kata segar. Sakura terkesan pucat.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, dadanya tiba-tiba berdebar kencang saat mengetahui bahwa ninja medis di depannya ini ternyata begitu memperhatikannya meskipun saat sadar Sakura selalu berusaha menunjukkan sikap tidak peduli.

"Eehhmmm ...bangun ...Na-ruto," igauan terdengar saat Naruto mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Gadis itu menggeliat dalam tidurnya, mengusap sudut bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka dan merangsek ke dada Naruto sebagai reaksi atas perubahan suhu dan posisi.

Sang hokage menelan saliva, sikap Sakura yang seperti ini benar-benar menggoda dirinya serta membangunkan sifat liar yang siap mengamuk dan menerkam gadis itu tanpa ampun.

"Disaat seperti ini pun kau masih bisa menggodaku," bisik Naruto ketika pria pirang itu menempatkan tubuh Sakura di atas tempat tidur.

"Eehhhmmmm ... ba...ka," Sakura meringkuk dan memegangi lengan Naruto.

Pria itu tergelak, ia mengelus rambut Sakura dan menyingkirkan helaian-helaian pink di wajah cantik gadis itu.

Pandangan permata biru Naruto tertuju pada bibir Sakura yang terbuka. Bibir itu pucat dan kering. Naruto merasa gugup, mulutnya mendadak kering sehingga tanpa sadar ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Ada dorongan besar yang menyuruh pria tampan itu mengambil kesempatan.

'Bibir itu . . .,'

'Bisakah aku . . . ,'

Naruto menundukkan kepala kuningnya perlahan tapi pasti, dirinya mencengkeram erat pergelangan Sakura.

Semakin dekat

Semakin dekat

Dan dekat.

Naruto tidak menghiraukan terpaan nafas panas dari lubang hidung Sakura, tidak menghiraukan gerakan tak nyaman dari tubuh Sakura yang secara tidak langsung merasa terkungkung.

Bibir Sakura dan Naruto tinggal berjarak dua cm.

"Baka yaro," tiba-tiba Sakura mengerang pelan dan merenggangkan tubuh mungilnya sehingga mau tak mau menciptakan jarak kembali dengan Naruto. Naruto mengira sebentar lagi ia akan menerima hukuman dari kelancangannya. Hokege ke-7 itu mengira Sakura akan bangun namun, pada kenyataannya Sakura kembali meringkuk seolah merasa kedinginan.

Pria pirang itu tersenyum tipis dan mengeluarkan dengusan halus.

"Kau juga masih sempat menolakku!"

Selanjutnya Naruto mencium kening Sakura dan mencium ibu jarinya sendiri lalu mengarahkannya pada permukaan bibir gadis yang sedang tidur itu. Naruto dapat merasakan permukaan bibir Sakura kasar mengelupas.

"Selamat tidur, Sakura-chan."

'Sakuraku.'

#############

Sakura terlonjak kaget ketika ia membuka mata ada sosok Hinata yang berdiri di samping ranjang yang ia tiduri.

"Hi-Hinata? Kenapa kau di sini?"

Sakura meremas sprei tempat tidur sedangkan Hinata melempar ekspresi kebingungan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura yang harusnya ia tanyakan.

"Kenapa Sakura-chan tidur di sini? D-dimana Naruto-kun?"

"Apa? Oh ... Ya Tuhan," Sakura meloncat turun dari atas ranjang. Gadis pink itu merapikan ikatan rambutnya yang terlanjur acak-acakan.

"A-aku tidak tahu, semalam aku tidur di bawah dan ... dan aku tidak tahu siapa yang memindahkanku," Sakura berusaha membuat Hinata tidak khawatir.

Ia pasti berpikiran yang tidak-tidak setelah melihat ada seorang gadis yang tidur di ranjang yang sama dengan calon suaminya.

"Begitu ya," Hinata menundukkan kepala seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu,"Lalu apa kau tahu dimana Naruto-kun?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Gadis bermata emerald itu merapikan ranjang yang sedikit berantakan. Sejujurnya gadis cantik itu malu bertemu Hinata di pagi seperti ini. Kecantikan Hinata yang luar biasa membuatnya merasa kecil dan kehilangan kepercayaan diri.

Ia berpikiran bahwa Naruto akan lebih beruntung jika bersanding dengan Hinata. Seorang pria butuh pemandangan visual yang menarik saat mereka bangun tidur. Sakura yakin Hinata adalah wanita yang akan tetap cantik saat bangun tidur meski semalaman tidak tidur karena dia dan Naruto ...

Gadis berambut pink itu mencubit pahanya sendiri untuk menghilangkan imajinasinya yang terlalu jauh.

"Sakura-chan, kau baik-baik saja? Kau sedikit pucat," tanya Hinata lembut.

"Ah . . iya. Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata."

Sakura meraba pipinya sendiri. Yang tadi itu bukan sekedar imajinasi, itu akan terjadi.

Sanggupkah ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidur dengan wanita lain? Lalu punya anak dari wanita itu?

'Wanita lain?'

'Apa yang kau bicarakan? Hinata akan jadi istrinya. Sebaiknya kau berpikitlr kembali siapa yang pantas disebut wanita lain?' Inner Sakura berkata lantang di dalam otak Sakura.

Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu terjadi pada tubuhnya. Dada kirinya terasa sangat sakit.

'Kau benar. Akulah yang wanita lain. Wanita milik hokage.'

"Sakura-chan ... i-ini untukmu," Hinata mengulurkan sebuah gulungan berwarna krem dengan sentuhan emas sebagai hiasan serta tulisannya.

"Ini ...," Sakura pernah melihatnya, persis sperti waktu itu.

"U-undangan pernikahanku dengan N-naruto-kun. Ayahku dan Koharu-sama mengusulkan untuk segera menyebarkannya. Kau adalah orang pertama yang menerima undangan ka-karena Sakura-chan sangat berarti untuk Naruto-kun," Hinata memotong perkataan Sakura. Ekspresi kegembiraan tersurat di wajah Hinata.

"Hinata aku ...,"

"Aku...ingin Sakura-chan datang dan menjadi saksi. A-aku ingin membuat Naruto-kun merasa bahwa sahabat-sahabatnya selalu be-berada di sampingnya," Hinaya merona karena malu.

Sementara Sakura begitu berdebar. Gadis pink itu ingin menutup mata dan pergi akan tetapi sekarang ia adalah kandidat orang terdepan yang akan datang melihat Naruto mengikat janji suci.

"Aku?"

"Hn. Kau bersedia?"

"Aku ...a-aku tidak tahu, jad-jadwalku d-di rumah sakit ...," Sakura tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

TIDAK. TIDAK UNTUK KALI INI.

Sakura tahu batas ketegarannya.

"Be-benar. Sakura-chan sangat sibuk, maafkan aku! Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," Hinata membungkuk kepada Sakura. Lalu pergi ke arah pintu.

Rasa bersalah menyergap diri Sakura, gadis itu seperti baru saja menipu bocah manis yang polos.

"H-Hinata!"

"Ya?" Hinata berbalik.

"Selamat atas rencana pernikahanmu. Semoga kau dan Naruto bahagia," kata Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura-chan."

Hinata tersenyum manis, rambut indigonya berayun indah.

 _'Kalian harus bahagia.'_

********narusaku*********

Sakura melangkah maju, tangannya meraba batu nisan besar dengan ragu. Menangis di depan pusara Sasuke membuatnya menjadi lemas, apalagi membohongi orang-orang dan harus tersenyum di hadapan mereka membuat Sakura begitu lelah. Ia tidak sekuat Naruto yang bisa memendam rasa sedihnya sendirian.

Gadis cantik itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tugu besar.

"Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi beban kalian," Sakura mengepalkan jemarinya dengan erat.

"Aku gagal menepati janjiku padamu. Kali ini aku tidak akan gagal membuat Naruto bahagia dan hidup lebih layak. Aku berjuang sampai sejauh ini untuk kalian berdua . . . ," Sakura terisak. Air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipinya dan membuat kulitnya terlihat kusam tak bercahaya.

"Kau orang yang egois, Sakura."

"S-Shikamaru?"

Sakura menoleh ke belakang ketika ada suara asing yang menginstrupsi aduan semunya pada Sasuke. Emerald Sakura mengenali sosok jangkung yang berdiri tiga meter dari tempatnya berpijak.

Shikamaru menatap Sakura dengan ekspresi kesal serta dua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" Sakura menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya di belakang tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kau bukan satu-satunya orang yang harus berkunjung ke makam," jawab Shikamaru sembari melangkah mendekat.

Gadis musim semi itu tahu jika Shikamaru baru saja berziarah ke makam Asuma-sensei. Guru tim sepuluh itu adalah orang yang spesial bagi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membungkuk di depan makam Sasuke lalu dengan mata terpejam pria nanas itu berdoa dan melafalkan sesuatu yang tidak mengerti Sakura.

"Apa maksud dari 'kau orang yang egois'?" Sakura menatap Shikamaru yang terlihat begitu santai.

Teman jeniusnya itu adalah tipe orang yang punya ekspresi diam yang diartikan sebagai malas. Tidak seperti Neji atau Gaara yang diamnya diartikan sebagai sikap keren.

"Kau tidak menerima timbal-balik. Asal kau tahu, Naruto dan Sasuke juga berusaha membahagiakanmu. Kenapa kau merasa yang paling wajib untuk membahagiakan mereka?"

"Shikamaru . . ,"

"Kau ini tipe orang yang paling kubenci . . ,"

Sakura tertohok seketika. Ia menundukkan kepala dan berusaha membuat Shikamaru tidak melihat air matanya.

"Naruto memang bodoh. Dia orang bodoh yang tergila-gila padamu. Tapi, dia bukan orang payah yang gampang menyerah. Naruto melakukan hal yang benar karena mencintai berarti memperjuangkan bukan melepaskan. Tapi kau malah melakukan kebalikannya," Shikamaru mendadak menjadi serius dan berwajah seram dengan segala kecerdasan otak serta intuisinya.

"Jangan bicara lagi, Shikamaru," Sakura menolak semua kebenaran dengan cara menutup sebelah telinganya. Gadis itu membiarkan rasa sedih menggigitnya hingga berdarah dan membiarkan suara tangis menenggelamkannya seperti terjebak dalam gemuruh badai.

Shikamaru mendekati Sakura, pria berkucir itu memeluk tubuh Sakura dan membelai rambut serta punggungnya yang berguncang.

Shikamaru membiarkan Sakura meluapkan segala kesedihan yang selama ini ia tahan dan dipalsukan dengan senyum. Karena air mata yang bercucuran sangat mudah untuk dihapus tapi air mata yang tersembunyi akan menggoreskan luka yang sulit dihilangkan bagai borok permanen yang meskipun kering tetap akan meninggalkan bekas.

Sakura terus tersedu, mencucurkan air mata yang membasahi baju Shikamaru dan membuat gadis itu semakin tidak punya muka lagi di depan Wakil Ketua Jounin muda itu.

Angin musim gugur mendesah pelan, mengaburkan suata tangis Sakura menjadi bunyi sumir yang terbawa oleh rambat udara.

"Jika kau mencintainya, jangan melepaskannya."

Sakura terdiam, ia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan nasihat Shikamaru meresap tanpa bekas.

 _'Akan tiba dimana saatnya kita berhenti mencintai seseorang, Shikamaru. Bukan karena kita tidak mencintainya lagi. Sama sekali bukan, melainkan karena kita menyadari bahwa orang itu akan lebih berbahagia apabila kita melepasnya.'_

To be continued!

Pendek lagi kan?

Oh ya disini Naru berusaha aku bikin keren eh kesannya malah kurang garang. Maaf ya!

Kalau ada yang bingung siapa itu Shin, Shin itu kakaknya Sai yang ada di buku gambarnya itu. Bayangin aja belum mati. #pemaksaan

Bahaya yang menanti Saku ada di akhir chap, dan aku umumin kalau fic ini mendekati detik-detik akhir alias mau tamat.

Bagian endingnya chap 8 aku ambil dari puisi kahlil gibran yang nggak sengaja nemu, nemunya pas ada tugas nyari puisi lama. Aku rasa itu menggambarkan perasaan Saku terus aku sesuain dikit biar tampah klop.

Fic yang baru kayaknya harus menunggu karena tiba-tiba aku kangen bikin ff di fandom sebelah + harus bertapa wkwk. Ya gitu deh pokoknya harap maklum

Oke byeee!

Salam hangat.

C. Jessenia


	9. Chapter 9

Hey!

Selamat pagi, siang, sore, dan malam semuanya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, akhirnya Cygnus kembali memberanikan diri untuk muncul lagi di fanfiction. Cygnus tahu banyak dari kalian yang marah atau bahkan mengharapkan Cygnus sekalian aja nggak balik. Tapi aku bisa mengatakan bahwa ada alasan kuat yang mendasari aku untuk lama nggak update. Maaf juga untuk orang-orang yang aku janjiin bahwa aku akan update cepet. Gomenasai minna!

Balas review :

mikaze9930 : yah, kamu liat akhirnya aja deh hehe

yassir2374 : nah lo, si abang semangat banget deh nasehatin saku, mana ni buat authornya? Perlu dukungan juga wkwkwk.

Uni-chan552 : iya nih, udah mau end. Ada ff baru sih tapi belum mantep. Kamu mau nyumbang ide kah?

malaikat008 : wah, hiatusnya terlanjur lama buanget haha. Amin deh, moga aja ideku masih tersisa. Btw suka nih sama panggilannya, kesannya aku embak kamu wkwkwk.

Jester Rin : iya maaf ya pendek. Aku usahain yang selanjutnya agak panjangan deh *dikit.

Galura no Baka Lucky22 : nggak ada kata akhir? Ehmm . . .maunya sampe chap berapa bang? Author udah ngesot" nih ngetiknya hahaha. Ini update kok bang, tenang aja, bakalan lebih hurt lagi. Semoga abang dan reader lain engga bosen.

Shinn Kazumiya : menurut aku romance humor bagus kok. Fic tu kan macem" genrenya, dan setiap genre ada kelebihan dan kelemahan. Aku aja nggak pinter" amat kalo bikin humor. Kamu harus semangat ya, aku juga semangat, kita semangat sama". Dan untuk EYD nya aku minta maaf, lain kali akan lebih baik lagi.

kuzira : waduh, jangan sedih ya, ini udah dilanjut kok. Tapi maaf kalo engga sesuai ekspektasi kamu.

Segini aja dulu, yang lainnya pasti dapet giliran.

Okeee, nggak usah banyak omong!

Selamat Membaca! Don't read if u dislike it.

That's all ^^

Warning : GEJE, ABAL, MEMBOSANKAN, OOC, TYPOS!

* * *

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Cygnus Jessenia

Present

Sayonara Memory

Bab 9

Ino berlari tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan Sakura, ditangannya ada gulungan yang ringset bekas remasan. Gadis berambut ponytail itu mendobrak pintu dan menemukan sahabat baiknya tengah menulis sesuatu di gulungan panjang dengan kuas. Sakura terhenyak, alisnya saling bertaut satu sama lain.

"Ino? Ada apa?"

"Sa-Sakura…hah…hah…kau harus lihat ini. Mereka…hah…mulai mengada-ngada. Tertulis kalau Naruto akan menikah dalam 3 minggu lagi. Ini jelas pemalsuan, akan kepukul Namiashi-san yang menyebarkan undangan ini. Ayo kita buat perhitunga-,"

"Itu semua benar," Sakura terlihat salah tingkah, gadis itu berusaha menutupi kegugupannya dengan melakukan kegiatan menggulung kertas.

"Apa?"

"Itu semua benar. Berita itu benar, pernikahan itu akan terjadi."

"Kenapa kau bisa setenang ini?" Ino menjatuhkan undangan yang dipegangnya.

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan?"

Ino benci sekali jika Sakura menjawab pertanyaannya dengan pertanyaan lain. Ia bukanlah gadis yang suka diajak bermain tebak-tebakan maupun berdiskusi alot yang memusingkan.

"SAKURA! BERHENTILAH MENYAKITI DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

Ino berteriak kencang. Mungkin beberapa orang di luar bisa mendengar teriakan Ino.

" . . . . . . "

"Dia akan menikah tanpa mengingatmu. Si baka itu menyakitimu . . . ,"

Ino terduduk lemas di atas lantai. Hatinya hancur, sama seperti ketika dirinya mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan dibunuh karena telah dicap sebagai buronan berbahaya oleh seluruh Negara ninja. Namun, kali ini ia menangisi nasib kawan baiknya yang menyedihkan.

"Anggap saja aku mencampakan karena dia bodoh. Naruto itu tidak keren seperti …seperti Sasuke-kun."

Sakura tertawa hambar sembari mengambil undangan milik Ino.

"Lalu, kau akan datang?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Ne. Aku ingin melihat Naruto mengenakan hakama hitam dan Hinata yang memakai shiromoku."

"Sakura," Ino menegur Sakura yang sepertinya sudah semakin berpikir tidak rasional.

"Aku harus datang, aku harus tersenyum dan memberi mereka ucapan selamat. Aku harus memastikan kalau di-dia bahagia."

"Cukup, Sakura!" Ino memeluk Sakura erat. Gadis pirang itu menyimpulkan jika Sakura berada di ambang kewarasan. Sementara itu, Sakura terus saja diam tanpa kata bantahan. Hanya gerak dagu Sakura saja yang mengindikasikan bahwa gadis musim semi itu masih merespon Ino.

"Tolong hentikan aku, Ino! Tolonglah!"

************narusaku*************

Naruto bersandar di kepala ranjang. Ia baru saja pulang ke rumahnya dan dimarahi oleh Shizune dan Tsunade yang membantingnya di halaman rumah. Tubuhnya yang lemas menjadi semakin lemas saja.

'Dasar Nenek!'

Rumahnya tiba-tiba saja menjadi bersih dan rapi. Shizune merapikannya karena nenek Tsunade berpendapat lingkungan yang kurang kondusif dan bersih akan mempengaruhi kesehatan seseorang. Alhasil, suasana kamar Naruto menjadi sedikit berbeda, ada ruang lapang yang membuat Naruto merasakan kelegaan tersendiri. Kelopak mata pria itu nyaris saja terpejam kembali jika saja tidak ada suara ketukan yang menginstrupsi kegiatannya tersebut.

"Tok…tok…tok,"

Naruto turun dari ranjangnya sambil berteriak 'tunggu sebentar' dengan nada malas. Mata safirnya langsung membulat ketika melihat Hinata yang memasang ekspresi malu beserta rona merah yang sangat kentara.

"Hinata?" Naruto seolah ingin menguji kebenaran dari penglihatannya sendiri.

"N-Naruto-sama, aku …ingin m-menyerahkan ini. Aku berpikir anda juga harus segera melihatnya," Hinata meremas celana miliknya sendiri karena gugup, dan kegugupannya itu semakin menjadi-jadi tatkala Naruto mempersilahkan dirinya masuk ke dalam tempat yang Naruto sebut sebagai rumah itu.

"Naruto-sa-sama, anda h-harus me-melihat-"

"Kau ingin minum apa?" Naruto bertanya sembari berjalan ke dalam dapur.

"Tidak. T-Tidak usah," Hinata menelan ludahnya ketika Naruto datang ke arahnya dengan membawa nampan berisi minuman warna orange dan senyum cerianya.

"Aku hanya punya jus jeruk."

"I-iya."

"Kau tadi mau bilang apa?"

Hinata menjawabnya dengan cara menyerahkan gulungan yang seja tadi dibawanya. Naruto mengernyitkan dahi. Ia sama sekali tak tahu gulungan apa itu. Tapi, jika ditilik dari penampilan luarnya, gulungan itu terlalu mewah jika dikatakan sebagai surat atau gulungan misi.

"Itu adalah…..,"

"Ini…," Naruto menampakkan wajah kaget sekaligus horor. Pria pirang itu seolah baru saja melihat Sasuke hidup kembali.

"…..undangan pernikahan kita," Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya dalam nada teramat rendah.

"Kenapa baru memberitahuku?"

Tanpa pria itu sadari, ia telah membuat Hinata gemetar ketakutan karena bentakkannya.

"Koharu-sama bilang ini akan menjadi kejutan."

Kejutan?

Oh, tentu saja. Ia benar-benar terkejut.

Naruto tidak dapat menahan rasa marahnya yang tiba-tiba berkobar di dadanya. Naruto ingin berteriak dan marah-marah seperti orang normal, akan tetapi posisinya saat ini menuntut dirinya untuk bersikap bijak di depan Hinata.

"Hinata…aku tidak tahu bagaimana mengatakannya. Tapi, aku tidak bisa. Aku bukan orang yang tepat untukmu," Naruto melihat Hinata melongo dan safirnya menangkap butiran Kristal yang menggenang di mata pewaris kln Hyuuga itu.

Sial.

Kali ini Naruto merasa benar-benar menjadi pecundang sejati, ia telah menyakiti terlalu banyak orang.

"Hinata?"

Terdengar suara sesenggukan yang membuat Naruto semakin khawatir. Pria tampan itu memegang bahu Hinata dan berusaha untuk menenangkan gadis yang akan menjadi calon istrinya itu.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto saat Hinata tiba-tiba menghambur ke pelukannya.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata bergetar,"apa tidak ada kesempatan bagiku? Bisakah kita mencobanya? Beri aku s-satu kesempatan! A-aku. . . m-mencintaimu . . . ," Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

Naruto menghela nafas, tanpa ia sadari tangan besarnya bergerak untuk membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang indah. Pria itu menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya.

"Bisakan, Naruto-kun?"

******NARUSAKU******

Haruno Sakura mengalami hari yang cukup panjang ketika dirinya bertemu lagi dengan Shin di rumah sakit. Pria berambut perak itu datang dengan keadaan yang lebih baik, tanpa perban dan dengan senyum lebar tanda bahagia. Shin menghampiri Sakura yang kala itu baru saja menyelesaikan operasinya.

"Shin?" Sakura mengernyitkan dahi saat melihat ada seorang pria yang menghampirinya.

"Sakura-chan, lama tidak bertemu ya, bagaimana kabarmu?" Shin menggaruk tengkuknya sendiri.

"I-ya, aku baik-baik saja. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Sakura memandang Shin lekat, baru-baru ini gadis merah jambu itu mendapat informasi jika pasiennya yang satu ini adalah mantan anggota anbu root di bawah pimpinan Danzo.

"Aku baik, lukaku juga sembuh. Semuanya berkat dirimu."

"Syukurlah. Lalu kenapa kau kemari?" Sakura melangkahkan kaki, Shin mengikutinya.

"Itu ….ano…sebentar lagi hokage-sama akan menikah…,"

'Ya Tuhan, kenapa pembicaraan ini lagi?' pikir Sakura.

Gadis itu bertanya-tanya kenapa setiap orang suka sekali mengungkit masalah Naruto?

Inner Sakura benar-benar marah besar, egonya menyuruh gadis itu meninju siapapun yang membahas tentang Naruto. Akan tetapi, akal sehatnya membendung semua emosinya dan mengingatkan Sakura untuk menjadi gadis manis yang ceria.

"…aku…ingin…mengajak Sakura-chan untuk pergi bersama. Bagaimana Sakura-chan?"

Shin menatap penuh harap.

"Pergi bersama? Aku …aku…,"

"Sakura-chan! Tidak! Jangan pergi dengannya!" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ada 2 orang pria yang berjalan ke arahnya. Rock Lee dan si pintar Nara Shikamaru.

"Tidak Sakura. Jangan pergi dengannya!" Lee merengek di depan tubuh Sakura.

"Kau ini merepotkan sekali. Hentikan perbuatanmu itu," Shikamaru menyambar tangan kanan Lee dan menariknya menjauh dari Sakura.

"Sakura?" Shin menanti jawaban dari Sakura.

"Tidak! Jangan!" Lee berteriak histeris.

"Bagaimana Sakura?"

"Jangan Sakura-chan!"

"Sakura akan datang ke pernikahan bersamaku!"

"Eh? Shikamaru?" Lee menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan yang berarti – jangan – bercanda – sedangkan si gadis merah muda seperti tidak percaya pada pendengarannya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan.

"Apa?"

"Sakura akan pergi bersamaku!" Shikamaru memakai nama Sakura sebagai subjek untuk menegaskan kepada semua orang yang berada disitu bahwa gadis di depannya tersebut akan datang ke pesta pernikahan bersamanya.

Sakura pada akhirnya hanya menggelengkan sebagai tanda penolakan namun Shikamaru sama sekali tak bergeming. Pria nanas itu terus saja diam sewaktu Lee marah-marah dan melontarkan kata-kata umpatan kepadanya.

"Shikamaru, kau tidak perlu melakukan ini," Sakura berkata seperti itu ketika Shikamaru akan beranjak pergi.

"Itu keinginanku sendiri."

"Jangan bohong!"

Demi apapun, Shikamaru melihat binar kekecewaan sekaligus kemarahan di mata Sakura. Gadis itu mungkin telah terlalu banyak menelan kekecewaan selama ini. Pria cerdas itu menghela nafas dan menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis di bibirnya.

"Waktu itu kau bilang aku adalah temanmu. Kuharap kau tidak lupa," Shikamaru tertawa kecil sebagai indikasi bahwa pria itu lengah menyindir Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Ini adalah hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu sebagai seorang teman. Kau tidak akan bisa bersembunyi dan menangis jika bersama mereka," Shikamaru menunjuk Lee dan Shin yang tengah beradu mulut 6 meter dari mereka.

Rona merah menghiasi pipi Sakura. Gadis 20 tahun itu benar-benar malu mendengar perkataan Shikamaru yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Setidaknya punggungku cukup lebar untuk menutupi tangisanmu," Shikamaru tertawa mengejek,"aku tahu ini tidak mudah," nada bicaranya sedikit berubah menjadi lebih serius. Sebenarnya putra Nara Shikaku itu menginginkan Sakura tetap bertahan. Namun, melihat semangatnya yang luntur bagai warna gincu yang menyadarkan Shikamaru bahwa Sakura punya pilihan tersendiri. Apapun itu.

"Shikamaru, terima kasih!" ucap Sakura penuh ketulusan.

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu serta mengusap rambutnya ke belakang. Entah mengapa ia sama sekali tidak bisa membiarkan gadis merah muda di depannya ini mengalami kesedihan sendirian. Insting menolongnya selalu bangkit ketika onyxnya menangkap pemandangan Sakura yang sedang dalam kesulitan.

Entahlah, ia sendiri tidak dapat memahami perasaan yang saat ini sedang dirasakannya. Yang Shikamaru lakukan hanyalah melindunginya saja.

Itu saja.

Cukup!

* * *

"Aku akan menikah."

Suara deru angin menyapu pendengaran dua oran yang berbeda gender itu, mematung di lorong rumah sakit yang sepi.

Berdiri bersebelahan tanpa saling memandang. Sang gadis ingin mengacuhkannya akan tetapi sang pria tak sepemikiran. Pria itu mengucapkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang mampu membuat si gadis terpekur dalam lamunan.

"S-selamat, Nanadaime-sama, aku t-turut," Sakura menarik nafas," berbahagia!"

"Kau senang?"

"Hn."

Naruto meringis ketika dadanya serasa dilecut oleh cambuk tatkala ia mencoba melihat mata indah yang senantiasa menyiksanya sepanjang waktu. Sedangkan Sakura merasa tubuhnya bereaksi keras dengan kebohongan yang diucapkannya. Keringat dingin menetes dari pelipis dan leher gadis itu.

"A-aku sebenarnya sedang sibuk. Aku h-harus segera kembali bekerja," Sakura menelan ludah. Tangannya yang terkepal erat dan dingin ia sembunyikan di balik punggung.

"Berhentilah menghindariku! Jangan berbohong lagi, Sakura!"

Bagai tertusuk katana, Sakura mengerang dalam hati. Apa Naruto tahu semua yang terjadi?

Naruto mencengkeram bahu Sakura, mendorong tubuh mungil gadis cantik itu hingga Sakura hamper kehilangan keseimbangan. Sang hokage menggoyangkan tuuh gadis pink itu berulang kali,

"Katakan yang sebenarnya! Aku tahu kau tertarik padaku, ayo katakan! Ini belum terlambat."

Mata Sakura membulat.

Kenapa? Kenapa sekarang?

"Nanadaime-sama …apa maksud-,"

"Jawab saja Sakura!"

Bulir-bulir air mata mengucur dari balik kelopak mata Sakura. Wajah Sakura memerah, hidungnya kembang kempis tak terkendali.

"….."

"Ayo Sakura,"

"Aku….tidak….,"

"Tatap aku kalau aku sedang bicara," Naruto menarik dagu Sakura dan mengangkatnya hingga keduanya saling berpandangan.

Sakura benar-benar mati kutu,"Ayo katakan apa yang sedang kau rasakan?"

"Tidak….aku….,"

Sakura hendak berlari namun Naruto menahannya, pria itu menarik tangan Sakura yang terjulur tak berdaya.

"Aku mohon lepaskan. Lepaskan!"

"Tidak sampai kau mengaku, Sakura!" Naruto berkeras.

PLAK!

Tak disangka Sakura menampar pipi kiri Naruto dengan sebelah tangannya. Deru nafas kunoichi itu tak teratur.

"Hentikan omong kosong ini, Naruto!"

Mata biru Naruto melebar dramatis. Tanpa basa-basi ia meleppaskan tangan Sakura dan mulai melangkah menjauh, meninggalkannya dalam amarah.

Sakura melemas, bahunya membungkuk. Tangan mungilnya berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri.

"Kumohon…jangan seperti ini…,"

' _Ketika tangan kita benar-benar terpisah. Akankah suatu hari nanti kau akn mengingatnya? Tentang aku? Wanita yang membohongimu karena tidak bisa bilang 'jangan pergi'?'_

* * *

 _Namidaero koe ga kikoehai yoru wa_

(Sepanjang malam saat suara tangisku tak terdengar)

 _Komara sete shimau hodo wagamama ni naritai_

 _(_ Akan aku abaikan jika itu menganggu)

 _Daijoubu sou itte mita kedo_

 _(_ Aku mencoba berkata bahwa aku baik-baik saja tapi..)

 _Sonna hazu nai desho_

(Itu tidak mungkin kan?)

(YUI - Namidaero)

Ino menulis kata 'lusa' dengan huruf kapital di dekat kalender. Manik aquamarinenya bertatapan dengan permata emerald Sakura yang terlihat suram tak bercahaya. Gadis musim semi itu melempar pandangan yang dapat diartikna sebagai isyarat agar Ino tidak berbuat yang aneh-aneh.

"Apa?" Tanya Ino berlagak tak mengerti.

Sakura mendengus, ia membenci ketika Ino selalu menghitung hari demi hari menjelang pernikahan sang pemimpin desa. Alhasil, kalender di kantor Sakura kini penuh tanda silang dan tulisan sebesar semut yang hanya bisa dibaca oleh Ino selaku penulisnya.

"Hentikan itu," ucap Sakura sambil mengisi kolom-kolom yang berisi rekam medis para Shinobi Konoha.

"Tuan bodohmu itu akan menikah."

"Aku tidak mau membahasnya lagi, Pig," Sakura meringis kecil.

Ino membuang muka sembari tersenyum kecut. Gadis pirang itu sama sekali tidak memahami jalan pikiran Sakura, sahabat bodohnya tersebut tetap bersikukuh untuk datang meski Ino telah memberinya seribu satu alasan agar dirinya tidak hadir di acara pernikahan sahabat bodohnya yang satu lagi. Ino hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri kala keduanya benar-benar membuat dirinya pusing dan frustasi.

"Aku benar-benar menyerah tentangmu dan Naruto no baka itu," Ino mengangkat tangannya, ia berpura-pura seakan sedang sedang ditangkap oleh selusin pasukan anbu,"…tapi masih belum terlambat untuk…"

"PIG!"

"Yare-yare. Dasar keras kepala," ucap Ino,

"Kau tidak mau pergi?" lanjutnya.

"Kemana?"

"Tch. Kita harus membeli kimono. Setidaknya kau harus terlihat cantik, buat Nanadaime-sama menyesal seumur hidup karena telah melupakanmu."

Sakura tergelak, binar kejenakaan kembali terbit di sudut matanya meski suasana hatinya tak begitu membaik,

"Ide bagus."

****NARUSAKU*****

Sakura meradang seperti baru saja tertusuk paku di jalanan, ternyata acara belanja ala Ino pun bisa menjadi mimpi buruk tersendiri. Gadis pirang itu berhasil membuat Sakura kebingungan memilih Kimono dan berulang kali menanyakan berapa harga kimono ini? Berapa harga kimono itu? Gadis itu senantiasa mengelus dompetnya, pasalnya ia masih punya tanggung jawab untuk membeli beberapa tanaman obat dan mengisi celengan babi di rumah.

"Coba ini, warnanya cocok sekali dengan rambutmu."

"eeh?"

Ino menyodorkan sebuah kimo pink lembut di depan wajah Sakura secara tiba-tiba.

"Tapi…harganya…ini mahal sekali-,"

"Cerewet. Sudah pakai saja!" Ino mendorong tubuh Sakura menuju tempat ganti baju, Sakura menampakkan wajah cemberut yang seolah mempertanyakan satu hal 'kau yakin'?

Dan dijawab dengan anggukan kecil oleh Ino.

Selanjutnya Yamanaka Ino terus saja mengoceh dari luar ruang ganti, gadis itu mengomentari beberapa gaya busana para shinobi di Desa Konoha.

"….hey, kau itu beruntung karena belanja denganku, aku punya sentuhan ajaib & pilihan kelas satu yang…..ya ampun, kau cantik sekali!" pekik Ino.

Sakura meletakkan jari telunjuknya di dean bibirnya sendiri. Ada 2 pegawai took yang melihat kearah mereka.

"Sudah kuduga, kimono itu akan cocok sekali. Pilihanku tidak salah kan? Cepat beli it-,"

"Harganya mahal sekali," Sakura mencebik kearah sahabat pirangnya.

"Akan kubayar setengahnya!"

"Ino? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menghabiskan uangmu untukku? Kau tidah harus melakukan itu," Sakura menggeleng berusaha menolak.

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja ini adalah hadiah. Dari seorang sahabat, kau tahu itu kan?" Ino menyikut perut Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa,"

"Tidak perlu bilang apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau tersenyum. Senyum yang lebar seperti ini," Ino menari kedua ujung bibir Sakura gadis musim semi itu merasa geli dengan tingkah laku Ino.

"Oh iya, aku dan Sai akan menjemputmu…,"

Ino menyodorkan sebuah kimono biru kepada Sakura agar sahabatnya itu mau membawakan baju itu, sementara dirinya mengambil kimono dengan warna lain.

"Menjemputku?" alis Sakura berkerut.

"Hn. Kau tidak mungkin datang ke upacara sendirian kan?"

"Aku ..sebenarnya akan datang bersama Shikamaru!" Ino nyaris menjatuhkan separuh baju yang dibawanya. Mulutnya menganga, indra pendengarannya seakan tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Sakura barusan.

Apa?

Shikamaru?

"Pig, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sakura dengan rasa cemas.

Ino memunguti baju yang berceceran di lantai lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya terkejut. Kau bilang kau akan pergi dengan Shikamaru? Itu sungguh …langka," jawab Ino.

"Apanya?"

"Tukang tidur itu mau menemani orang ke acara merepotkan. Kepala nanasnya itu pasti terbentur sesuatu."

Sakura pada akhirnya tertawa lepas yang membuat Ino juga ikut merasakan secercah kebahagiaan di antara lingkaran kesialan yang mengurung Sakura begitu ketat. Namun, matanya kembali berair. Batinnya meranggas.

"Asuma-sensei pernah berkata 'jangan pernah takut mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada orang lain, aku rasa itu berlaku untuk segala hal. Kau bisa bercerita semua hal padaku, aku akan menghargai semua pilihanmu!"

"Ino?"

"Tapi yang terpenting dari itu semua, tetaplah bertahan. Bukankah Sakura sangat sulit untuk mati? Ya kan?"

"Sakura…,"

"Apa?"

Suara ceria mengagetkan seorang gadis cantik yang sedang berdiri kaku di bawah pohon sakura yang sebagian bunganya telah rontok.

"Sakura…bunga Sakura-nya berguguran…indah."

Lee meringis lebar karena mendapati gadis pujaannya itu salah mengira jika dirinya sedang memanggil namanya yang serupa dengan bunga kebangsaan Jepang tersebut.

"S-sejak kapan kau ada disini, Lee?" Sakura memandang Lee ingin tahu.

"Sejak tadi, Sakura-chan. Kau tidak libur ya? Padahal hari ini Naruto…," suara Lee yang mengecil seolah volumenya dikurangi dengan tombol putar, "maksudku kalau ada waktu senggang, aku ingin mengajakmu kencan," suara Lee tiba-tiba meledak menjadi keras kembali dan diiringi oleh senyum berkilau ala guru Guy.

"Ayo kita minum-minum malam ini, bagaimana?" Sakura menengadahkan wajah dan tangannya, gadis cantik itu mencoba menampung guguran bunga sakura ke dalam genggaman tangan.

"Sakura…,"

"Apa?"

"Aku mencemaskanmu," Lee mendekat, tangannya mendarat di bahu gadis pink itu. Pria itu menundukkan kepala sesaat, "Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. Seandainya saja aku bisa mengobati lukamu."

Sakura bergeming, gadis itu mengambil salah satu tangan Lee dan mengenggamnya erat. Lee tak mendengar sangkalan atau keluhan, hanya gelengan. Pria berambut bob itu memandang bibir mungil Sakura, bibir lidah yang selama ini hanya bisa Lee pandang. Bibir itu…bibir yang selalu menciptakan senyum malaikat. Milik Sakura.

"Kau pantas mendapat orang yang lebih baik, Lee…,"

"Tapi Sakura-chan adalah yang terbaik," pria berambut bob itu menepis pendapat Sakura yang secara tidak langsung sedang merendahkan diri sendiri.

"Kau hanya belum menemukan orang yang tepat," Sakura menaruh tangan Lee di dada pria itu sendiri. Sakura tersenyum samar, "Kau mengerti?"

Rock Lee mengangguk lemah, mata bulatnya yang biasanya selalu berkobar penuh semangat kini melengkung sedih. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sakura menolaknya, bahkan dalam keadaan seperti ini sekalipun.

"Sakura-chan sendiri bagaimana? Naruto dan Hinata ….,"

"Lee, aku ….,"

"Leeeeeee…!" seorang gadis bercepol melambai kearah Lee dan Sakura. Gadis itu nyengir lebar..

"Ten-ten?' Lee menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kalian sedang apa?"

Ten-ten berlari ke arah Lee, namun setibanya di sana wajah gadis bercepol itu tiba-tiba bersemu merah tatkala melihat Sakura sedang mengenggam tangan rekan se-timnya itu. Menyadari kekagetan Ten-ten, Sakura segera melepas genggaman tangannya dan membiarkan kelopak Sakura yang sempat dikumpulkannya jatuh berserakan.

"Hanya sedang mencari angin," jawab Sakura santai.

"Hah?" Ten-ten menggaruk lehernya sendiri.

"Benar. Kami hanya sedang mencari angin. U-udaranya mulai dingin ya?" Lee menimpali alasan Sakura dengan sikap basa-basi yang semakin membuat Ten-ten penasaran.

"Kalian berdua sedikit aneh," Ten-ten memincingkan mata, "atau …jangan-jangan kau sedang berusaha mengajak Sakura untuk datang ke pernikahan Naruto bersamamu ya? Dan kau ditolak, iya kan?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Ayo mengaku saja!"

Wajah Lee memerah, ia meledak dan berkata bahwa Sakura tidak mungkin menolaknya. Sakura adalah belahan jiwanya.

Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa, ia sedikit terhibur dengan tingkah konyol Lee dan Ten-ten.

"Dasar payah, kau tidak pernah menyerah ya?"

Ten-ten menjitak kepala Lee dengan keras.

"I-ittai," Lee berusaha melindungi dirinya, ia berlari menghindari Ten-ten.

Sementara itu, Sakura melangkah pergi sembari merapikan rambut merah jambunya yang mulai memanjang.

'Lee …terimakasih!'

*******NARUSAKU******

Naruto memandang tumpukan dokumen di atas mejanya dengan tatapan kosong. Tangannya yang terbalut perban melempar bolpoin yang dipegangnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Hokage-sama?" suara panggilan terdengar bersamaan dengan suara ketukan pintu.

"Masuk!" ucap pria tampan itu.

Pintu kantor hokage terbuka dan munculah beberapa shinobi yang tak asing bagi Naruto. Nara Shikamaru datang dengan tiga orang Ninja Suna dan gurunya, Killer B.

"Paman B?" Naruto seakan tak percaya dengan matanya sendiri.

"Naruto…aku datang kesini karena menerima undangan yo ini sedikit merepotkan!" B mengatakannya dengan gaya rapp khasnya.

Sedangkan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankuro berdiri dan menundukkan kepala sepersekian detik sebagai tanda penghormatan.

"Paman membuatku merasa tidak enak…k-kalian datang juga?" Naruto berteriak spontan.

"Dasar merepotkan, kau membuat malu saja. Jangan menanyakan hal yang jawabannya sudah ada di depan matamu!" Shikamaru menghela nafas sebagai reaksi atas kekonyolan sikap pemimpin di desanya itu.

"Kami sengaja datang lebih awal," Gaara mengguratkan senyum tipis, "selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naruto."

Naruto menelan ludah sembari menunduk lesu. Ia seperti hendak menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Dasar lemah dasar payah, kenapa berwajah murung?" Tanya B masih dengan gaya rapp-nya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, hanya sedikit lelah. Tugas-tugas itu membuatku gila. Bagaimana kalau kita makan di Ichiraku? Aku yang traktir!" nada bicaranya meninggi, pria itu berusaha terlihat ceria.

"Yo, kau memang bisa diandalkan, oh yeah."

"Shikamaru, kau tidak mau ikut?" Naruto menoleh ke samping untuk melihat Shikamaru yang habis menguap dan bertahan dengan tatapan malasnya.

"Huaaahhhh," Pria itu menguap lagi, "Kau sajalah, aku tidak suka makan mie."

"Ya sudah, aku putuskan kalau kita berlima yang akan makan ramen."

Kelima orang tersebut tersebut meninggalkan Shikamaru.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana calon istrimu?" Tanya Kankuro.

"Siapa?"

"Calon istrimu. Hyuuga Hinata."

"Oh, dia sedang tidak ada disini," jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"Aku kira kau akan menikah dengan Sakura. Ini sungguh diluar dugaan," Kankuro memasang wajah ceria, garis ungu di wajahnya melebar karena senyum dan hal itu membuat hati Naruto seakan terbakar jadi abu.

"Hati itu bisa berubah, oh yeah," sahut B.

"Begitulah," Naruto membuka pintu utama gedung hokage. Udara segar yang terhirup oleh hidungnya sama sekali tak mebuat dirinya lega, hatinya berkecamuk.

'Bisakah hati berubah?'

Ia masih terus tersenyum ketika melewati orang-orang yang menyapanya. Namun, senyumnya hilang saat dirinya menunduk,

'Bisakah?'

* * *

Musim panas dan musim gugur akan berlalu, berganti menjadi musim dingin yang membekukan. Begitu dingin, basah, dan abu-abu. Akan tetapi, angin masih tetap setia merenggut daun dan kelopak bunga yang sudah tak bisa berpegang pada dahannya. Mengarak gumpalan kabut yang mual terlihat di atas rumah-rumah yang bersahaja.

"Ini akhirnya….," gumam seorang gadis yang berdiri di tepi jendela kecil. Matanya yang yalang menatap jalanan serta nyala lampu yang mulai bertambah jumlahnya. Tangannya mmegang selembar foto yang begitu bersejarah bagi dirinya. Air mata yang sedari tadi coba ia bending kini tak dapat ia tahan lajunya. Dorongan emosional untuk menangis begitu kuat bahkan mengalahkan akal sehatnya untuk berpikir jernih.

Hari ini, di akhir musim gugur yang dingin, poros hidup Sakura Haruno akan sepenuhnya menghilang. Naruto akan menjadi milik orang lain dan Sakura hanya bisa menatapnya. Setelah ini, Naruto akan berubah menjadi sinar bulan di awang-awang yang hanya mampu ditatapnya.

"Jidat, Shikamaru sudah datang!" teriak Ino yang juga sudah ada di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

Ketika gadis pink itu keluar kamar, dirinya cukup terkejut melihat Ino, Sai, Shikamru, Lee bahkan Shin yang duduk di kursi ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Kalian …?"

"Sakura-chan sangat cantik, aku tidak pernah melihat gadis secantik dirimu …Aww!"

Lee yang mula-mulanya berlari untuk memeluk Sakura dihadang oleh Shin yang sengaja menjegal kaki pria berambut bob itu sehingga Lee jatuh tersungkur.

"Dua orang payah ini ribut-ribut di depan rumahmu. Jadi, kusuruh masuk saja, mereka benar-benar memalukan," kata Ino sambil mengamit lengan Sai.

"Hari ini Sakura tidak sejelek biasanya," Sai memasang senyum andalannya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Sai," jawab Sakura dengan bersungut-sungut. Gadis itu kemudian mengalihkn pandangannya pada Shikamaru.

"Jika acara mengobrol merepotkan ini sudah selesai, ayo kita berangkat. Kalau tidak cepat-cepat bangku belakang akan diduduki orang lain….huuaaahh," Shikamaru meluruskan kakinya di atas meja sambil menguap bosan. Dibalik kepeduliannya yang teramat besar, sikap seenaknya sendiri miliknya itu sungguh mengesalkan.

"Hn. Ayo!" ucap Sakura.

Di sepanjang perjalanan mereka bertmu dengan rekan sesama ninja, baik yang berasal dari Konoha maupun dari desa lain. Mereka saling menyapa dan tersenyu maklum saat melihat Lee dan Shin yang terus bertengkar demi dapat berjalan di sebelah Sakura.

Kira-kira 15 meter sebelum sampai di kuil, Sakura melihat Neji yang berdiri kaku sambil membungkuk pada setiap tamu yang datang. Sakura gemetaran, insiden di onsen kembali memenuhi benaknya.

Neji tahu rahasianya.

Tapi kenapa pria itu diam saja? Bukankah harusnya dia ikut memperingatkan Sakur karena dianggap mengancam kelangsungan pernikahan Hinata dan Naruto?

"Selamat datang," ucap Neji ketika rombongan Sakura datang.

"Hai Neji, senang melihatmu," kata Ino berbasa-basi.

Neji mengangguk sopan tapi matanya yang punya kekuatan hebat itu serasa menghujam ulu hati Sakura. Secara terang-terangan ia memperhatikan Sakura yang langsung salah tingkah.

"Wah…orangnya banyak sekali. Kurasa kuil ini sudah penuk sesak ya?" Lee melempar guyonan pada Neji yang kemudian ditanggapi dengan senyum sinis.

"Masih cukup untuk kalian berenam," kata Neji dingin.

"Kau ini galak sekali, aku kan rekan se-timmu. Apa pantas kau bicara seperti itu padaku?" Tanya Lee spontan.

"Sebaiknya kalian masuk," tandas Neji.

Lee mendecih sebal lalu menyeret Sakura masuk ke dalam kuil dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Ramah sekali dia itu," sindir Ino. Sakura berdeham kecil, ini salahnya.

Halaman kuil sudah dipenuhi oleh orang-orang, Sakura dapat mengenali setiap ninja Konoha dan utusan dari desa lain. Setiap dari mereka mulai mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman untuk melihat iring-iringan pengantin wanita.

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Shikamaru ketika Ino dan Sai sudah melesat ke barisan paling depan.

"I-iya."

Shikamaru dan Sakura memilih duduk di bangku belakang. Namun, kesialannya tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu. Seseorang berjalan mendekat dari belakang tubuh Sakura.

"Aku senang kau datang, Haruno. Belajar menghadapi kenyataan bukanlah hal yang buruk, kau tahu itu kan?"

Lagi-lagi lidah nenek tua yang tajam itu mengiris hati Sakura menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil. Koharu berpura-pura berhenti di samping Sakura untuk mengamati keadaan. Wanita itu seolah sedang menghitung jumlah kepala yang hadir di pernikahan sang hokage.

Sakura tersenyum,

"Aku tidak mungkin melewatkannya, Tetua."

Koharu tersenyum kecut lalu segera pergi dengan punggung bungkuk. Shikamaru tak bicara sepatah kata pun untuk mendamaikan hati Sakura. Menurutnya, menanyakan perasaan seorang gadis yang baru saja membela diri karena dipermalukan sama saja seperti menabur garam di atas luka yang menganga. Sakura bahkan bisa saja menangis karena Shikamaru mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggung perdebatannya, meskipun itu hanya kata 'bersabarlah'.

Sementara itu, Sakura sedang memejamkan mata sambil mengatur nafas, ada sedikit air mata yang merembes keluar dari sudut matanya.

' _Tak peduli seberapa sering hatiku terbakar, tak peduli seberapa sering aku membeku, aku berusaha bangkit dan menjadi lebih kuat seperti bunga Sakura yang kembali bermekaran. Bukankah itu yang selalu kau katakan, Naruto? Namaku Sakura dan aku akan tetap menjadi Sakura.'_

 **To be continued….**

Kyyaaaaaa …..akhirnya setelah ngetik 4k kata. Aku berpacu dengan waktu dan jadwal hahaha. Ini tinggal dikit lagi udah mau fin hehe. Tau dah gimana ni jalan ceritanya, moga nggak melenceng-melenceng banget ya. Gimana pendapat kalian? Berikan respon anda atas kembalinya saya dan ff ini. Oke segini ada dulu, ada yang ditanyakan? Dicurhatkan? Dikeluhkan?

Oke nggak kan?

Oh ya, salam buat pak dosen ganteng yang senyumnya kayak Dani Pedrosa lol. Hari ini keberuntungan pemula wkwkwkwk

Salam

C. Jessenia


	10. Chapter 10

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

… **.**

…

 **Sayonara Memory**

Bab 10

Iring-iringan Hinata ternyata lebih bagus daripada yang ada dibayangan Sakura. Gadis indigo yang sekarang dilihatnya, sedang menunduk malu dengan Tsuno Kakushi (kerudung) di atas kepalanya. Kerabat laki-laki Hinata berjalan di belakangnya sambil memegang payung merah bergagang panjang. Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Hanabi dan Hyuuga Neji ada di antara mereka.

Sakura mengakui kalau Hinata luar biasa cantik. Gadis itu adalah pengantin tercantik yang pernah Sakura temui dalam pesta manapun yang pernah ia hadiri. Sementara itu, Naruto datang dengan mengenakan Hakama hitam selayaknya pengantin laki-laki lain, tak lupa kipas kecil berwarna putih terselip di antara lengan hakamanya. Di belakangnya ada Guru Kakashi, Ketua Yamato, Tsunade Senju, dan Guru Iruka.

Naruto dan Hinata melakukan berbagai ritual adat upacara pernikahan lalu keduanya berkumpul ditengah-tengah altar bersama kerabat ataupun keluarga. Sakura yang melihat kilasan-kilasan adegan menyakitkan itu tak sadar meremat tangannya sendiri yang berkeringat. Para tamu yang hadir di kuil serentak menyanyikan lagu pernikahan yang Sakura sendiri tidak dapat mengikutinya sama sekali. Bibirnya ia katupkan rapat-rapat karena jika mulutnya tak dijaga dengan hati-hati, maka yang akan keluar adalah teriakan histeris akibat dari rasa sedih yang menusuk.

Sakura menekankan dalam hatinya kalau semua ini tidak akan sia-sia. Setelah ini, semuanya akan kembali normal, bahkan akan lebih baik lagi. Tatkala semua undangan berdiri untuk bertepuk tangan, Sakura memergoki Naruto sedang menatap ke arahnya. Awalnya, Sakura mengira ia sedang berhalusinasi, namun akhirnya dugaannya itu terbukti karena tatapan Naruto mengikuti semua gerakannya dan pria pirang itu mengulaskan senyum misterius.

"….segenap tamu ikut berdoa untuk kedua mempelai di hadapan kita," kata sang pendeta tua. Ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai instruksi kepada semua orang untuk memulai doa.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sang pendeta meminta Naruto untuk mengucap sumpah pernikahan. Sakura sudah benar-benar putus asa ketika pendeta menautkan jemari Naruto dan Hinata. Setelah ini…semuanya akan selesai. Sakura menguatkan dirinya sendiri.

"Shi-Shika-maru, aku ingin…pulang sekarang!" ucap Sakura terburu-buru.

"Aku sudah menduganya," Shikamaru terdengar mendecakan lidah namun ia tetap bangkit dan merapikan hakamanya sembari menawarkan tangan kepada Sakura. Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura segera mengenggam lengan Shikamaru yang setengah tersingkap dari hakamanya.

Sakura sangat berterimakasih, entah kata-kata hebat apalagi yang harus ia lontarkan kepada seorang Nara Shikamaru. Pria jenius itu tidak banyak bertanya, ia bahkan berusaha membuat Sakura tidak menoleh ke belakang. Gadis itu berjalan dengan canggung, meninggalkan sepasang pengantin yang diliputi was-was dan kekacauan yang baru saja akan dimulai. Sakura menyembunyikan wajahnya dan berjalan dengan sandal kayu yang menimbulkan bunyi gesekan saat dipakai.

Naruto masih memandang kepergian Sakura, manik birunya beralih pada mata Hinata yang tertutup kerudung tipis, lalu kembali memandang sosok Sakura.

Hati kecil Sakura menjerit, ia sempat berharap Naruto akan melihat kepergiannya dan memanggil namanya meski hanya sekali. Namun, logika Sakura segera menepis angan-angannya sendiri. Naruto tidak akan merusak pernikahannya sendiri, tidak juga dengan Tetua desa maupun orang lain, Sakura pun terlalu malu karena ada sebagian dari dirinya yang menginginkan pernikahan ini batal.

Sakura nyaris menoleh kembali sebelum Shikamaru bergumam menyuruh Sakura untuk tidak menoleh. Sementara itu, Naruto bergumam 'berbaliklah' sebanyak yang ia bisa. Hal itu tentu saja mengundang kecurigaan dari sang pendeta tua beberapa detik yang lalu ia menyuruh pengantin pria mengucap sumpah perkawinan akan tetapi saat ini si pria malah menggumamkan kata asing tidak akan pernah ada bahkan tidak akan pernah ada dalam isi sumpah tersebut.

Gumaman Naruto semakin liar saat Sakura hampir mencapai pintu utama kuil.

"SAKURAAA…SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto mulai kalut, ia secara spontan meneriakkan sebuah nama yang selalu menggantung di ujung lidah dan bibirnya namun tidak pernah bisa keluar apalagi terlepas.

"Sakura…..Sakura…..," Naruto merasa terombang ambing bagai ayunan pendulum. Hatinya tertohok begitu hebatnya saat sosok Sakura semakin memudar.

Ia ditinggalkan…

Seperti dulu….

Dan sekarang….

Lagi….

Sendirian…..

Persemaian cinta yang dulunya subur kini kekeringan dan sekarat.

Ia sudah tak tahan lagi, Sakura sudah cukup menderita, begitupun dengan dirinya. Cinta dan kemarahan Naruto seakan ingin meletup keluar dan membara di udara.

Naruto merasa menjadi pecundang karena membiarkan semua masalah ini berlarut-larut. Sakura pernah membuangnya dan kini gadis itu melakukannya lagi. Naruto berhari-hari mempertanyakan dan meyakinkan diri apakah memang Sakura berniat meninggalkannya. Namun, kali ini Naruto ingin egois. Ia tidak bisa melepas Sakura

"Nanadaime-sama?" Tanya sang pendeta tua.

Hinata tiba-tiba melepas genggaman tangan kiri Naruto lalu membuka tsuno kakushinya.

"Naruto-kun, k-kejarlah dia!" Air mata sudah menggantung diujung mata Hinata, nyaris saja jatuh sebelum akhirnya Hinata menutupinya dengan gerakan mendorong bahu Naruto untuk menjauhinya. Untuk sesaat, Hinata berharap jika mata Naruto rabun dan pemuda rubah itu tidak bisa melihat air mata kesedihannya.

"H-Hinata?"

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini…dan aku menerimanya. Sakura-chan sudah banyak berkorban, aku tidak mau membuatnya lebih menderita lagi. Cepat, jangan sampai dia benar-benar pergi!"

"Tapi kau…," Naruto memandang mata Hinata. Mereka memang sudah membicarakan masalah pernikahan ini. Hinata dan Naruto tidak bisa membatalkan pernikahan. Jalan satu-satunya adalah mengacaukannya di depan seluruh warga desa.

"Kalau Sakura bisa berkorban dengan begitu hebatnya itu artinya aku juga bisa. Kenapa dia bisa dan aku tidak? Sakura sangat membutuhkanmu."

Dalam 20 tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini Naruto mendengar Hinata bicara dengan teramat yakin selain pada saat perang dulu. Gadis Hyuuga itu secara tak langsung telah menyuntikkan semangat kepada pria yang disukainya tersebut.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," Naruto mengangguk mengerti, ia maju selangkah untuk mencium kening Hinata lalu berlari dari hadapan sang pendeta dan puluhan para tamu undangan.

"Nanadaime-sama!" Koharu berteriak sambil menjulurkan tangan seolah ia bisa menggapai tubuh Naruto, "Hinata-hime, apa yang terjadi?"

"Naruto-kun sedang melakukan hal yang seharusnya ia lakukan."

"Kalian sungguh…memalukan." Tandas Utatane Koharu sebelum sosok wanita tua itu ikut menghilang mengikuti Naruto.

Diam-diam Hinata menangis, gadis itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada Neji yang datang mengampirinya. Hinata mengintip dari balik lengan Neji,

"Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan, Nii-sama?"

"Tentu, Hinata-hime. Anda sudah melakukan hal yang paling tepat."

* * *

" _Aku minta maaf," kata Naruto saat Hinata tiba-tiba memeluknya._

" _Naruto-kun," Hinata bergetar, "Apa tidak ada kesempatan b-bagiku? Bisakah kita mencobanya? Beri aku satu kali kesempatan!" Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Naruto menghela nafas, tanpa ia sadari tangan besarnya bergerak untuk membelai rambut panjang Hinata yang indah. Pria itu menerawang ke langit-langit rumahnya._

" _Bisa kan, Naruto-kun?"_

 _Naruto memejamkan matanya, terasa hawa panas yang menyentuh punggung tangannya,_

 _Tangan Hinata._

" _Apa kau tahu, aku sudah menyakiti terlalu banyak orang. Aku membuat seorang gadis merana selama berbulan-bulan. Aku tidak mau mtujuhbahnya dengan menyakitimu, Hinata. Kita berdua sama-sama tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika kita melanjutkannya."_

" _Naruto-kun,"_

" _Aku sudah terlalu banyak menumpahkan air matanya."_

 _Hinata terdiam sejenak, ada sedikit suara isakan yang kemudian lolos dari bibir gadis cantik itu._

" _Aku terlalu mencintainya, tapi aku juga adalah orang yang paling banyak menyakitinya," gumam Naruto._

" _Gadis itu…apa dia…,"_

" _Sakura-chan. Dia Sakura-chan!" jawab Naruto dengan suara ringan seakan-akan mulutnya sudah ia latih untuk mengucapkan nama tersebut selama bertahun-tahun._

 _Meski ada segumpal rasa kecewa di hati Hinata, namun telinganya sama sekali tidak terkejut mendengar nama kunoichi hebat di Desa Konoha itu. Hinata sendiri sudah menduga semua hal ini, jika ada wanita yang bisa membuat Naruto tergila-gila, gadis itu pastilah Sakura Haruno._

" _Kembalilah padanya, Naruto-kun." Hinata mengendurkan pelukannya pada tubuh Naruto._

" _Aku minta maaf, Hinata."_

" _Aku tahu, Naruto-kun."_

" _Jadi, aku rasa kita harus membatalkan pernikahan ini…,"Naruto menangkap senyum kecil di wajah Hinata._

 _Hinata mengangguk pelan._

.

.

.

"Aku harusnya tidak pergi, Ino benar, aku bodoh!" Sakura mengusap air matanya yang sedari tadi tertahan.

"Senang kalau kau sudah menyadarinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, penyesalan selalu datang pada saat-saat terakhir, bukan?" Shikamaru melirik Sakura yang diam tak menjawab. Punggung gadis itu sedikit berguncang.

"A..ku…aku bodoh, Shikamaru..tapi aku hanya ingin memastikan jika Naruto bahagia. Aku berjanji akan membuatnya bahagia dan sekarang dia s-sudah bahagia," Sakura mengusap air mata yang jatuh dan mulai masuk ke hidungnya.

"Aku benci melihatmu berpura-pura, kau sungguh memuakkan," kata Shikamaru. Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke depan.

Sakura hanya tersenyum pedih, ia melihat hidung mancung Shikamaru dari balik bulu matanya yang basah oleh air mata.

"Kau benar, aku adalah gadis yang memuakkan. Apa yang aku pikirkan selama ini….,"

Sakura terdiam. Lilitan kimono membuatnya kesulitan berjalan. Semilir angin menempa wajahnya yang basah, mengobrak-abrik jalinan rambut merah muda yang telah ditata sedemikian rupa. Sejumput rambut pink menggantung di dahi Sakura.

Desiran aneh bergolak di hati Sakura. Ia menengok ke belakang dan tidak mendapati apapun. Tidak ada Naruto. Ia mengakui jika Naruto masih tetap mengejarnya meski kehilangan ingatan hanya saja hokage itu tidak mengetahui jika Sakura begitu mencintainya dan hubungan macam apa yang telah mereka jalin. Naruto juga tidak mengingat jika Sakura telah meminta mereka untuk berpisah.

Ah, sejak dari awal memang mereka tidak pernah benar-benar bersama. Kalau pun sekarang mereka tidak bersama, maka tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal tersebut. Mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apapun tapi kenapa Sakura masih merasa bahwa rongga dadanya sakit, tenggorokannya serasa tercekat setiap saat.

"Bisa kita pulang?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk mati kan?" Shikamaru berjalan mendahului Sakura.

"A-aku sedang berusaha menekan keinginanku untuk mati, Shikamaru."

Sementara itu….

"Apa yang harus kami lakukan, tetua?" tanya seorang laki-laki bertopeng anjing.

"Lenyapkan Sakura Haruno. Aku ingin dia lenyap."

Tiga laki-laki bertopeng anjing mengangguk sebelum melesat pergi dan menghilang seperti kabut.

_Sayonara Memory_

Sakura memasang wajah malasnya. Matanya tergantung setengah menyipit. Ia memandang Shikamaru dengan mata malas itu, berusaha mengintimidasi Shikamaru yang sudah mengeluarkan ekspresi mata ngantuknya yang khas. Mulutnya membuka seperti hendak menyemburkan sesuatu namun nyatanya yang keluar hanya sebuah suara lirih yang putus asa.

"Aku ingin sendirian, Shikamaru."

Sakura tahu jika sejak tadi Shikamaru mengikutinya. Ia mengetahui jika Shikamaru tidak akan membiarkan dia sendirian

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu dan terus mengikuti Sakura, "Secara teknis aku hanya mengikuti langkah kakiku, dia melangkah lurus, lurus …ke depan, uh-,"

Sakura berbalik dan menghadang tubuh Shikamaru. Tubuh Shikamaru terhenti karena ia menabrak Sakura. Pemuda bermata sipit itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. Mata zamrud Sakura menyipit lagi, "Katakan padaku, apa… kau menyukaiku?"

Shikamaru tergagap, mata sipitnya terbelalak sepersekian detik dan rona merah sedikit mewarnai tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Ia mundur lagi selangkah berusaha mengambil jarak dan menggosok tengkuknya sendiri.

"Hahh, kau ini membuatku kaget saja. Pertanyaanmu itu sangat tidak berdasar. Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu…aku tidak biasa mengambil sesuatu yang bukan milikku," Shikamaru mengerling malas, "Kau ingin sendiri kan? Baik. Jaga dirimu, Haruno," Shikamaru meloncat dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya. Sakura menghela nafas sembari mengawasi Shikamaru yang mulai mengecil di kejauhan.

"Terkadang kau sendiri juga merepotkan, Shikamaru," Sakura membuang nafas lewat mulut.

Shikamaru mengusap wajahnya sebentar. Hakamanya berkibar diterpa angin saat dirinya meloncat dari dahan ke dahan. Pria jenius itu berpikir tentang pertanyaan terakhir Sakura dan tersenyum masam pada dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa agak bodoh sekarang.

.

.

.

Angin bertiup pelan mengiringi desir perasaan Sakura yang tak menentu. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya yang sepi. Ia akan berdiam diri disana. Tanpa orang tua, tanpa Naruto. Gadis cantik itu tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang kuda-kuda. Ia mendengar suara berisik dari balik semak-semak. Sakura berjalan perlahan dan tiba-tiba meninju sebuah pohon di balik semak-semak yang mencurigakan tadi. Burung-burung yang terkejut berkoak dan berhamburan terbang dari dahan pohon yang tumbang.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa

Sakura tetap berdiri waspada selama beberapa menit…

Beberapa shuriken terbang melesat ke arah Sakura. Dengan gerakan yang cepat Sakura menepis shuriken-shuriken itu dengan kunai. Gadis berambut pink itu memusatkan chakra di kakinya dan berlari mendaki sebuah pohon saat seorang ninja berpakaian hitam tiba-tiba keluar dari semak sembari berusaha menebas Sakura.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Ia ahli dalam pertarungan jarak dekat namun pakaiannya saat ini menyusahkannya untuk bergerak. Saat seorang ninja misterius keluar lagi dari semak yang berlawanan, Sakura terpaksa turun dan menghadapi kedua ninja itu. Gadis cantik itu meninju tanah. Bebatuan beterbangan ke segala arah. Kemudian, gadis cantik itu mengarahkan tinjunya kepada salah satu ninja yang sedang memegang katana.

"SIAPA KALIAN?" bentak Sakura.

Salah satu ninja mengeluarkan tali dan membelit kaki Sakura. Gadis itu meringis dan mengira-ngira jika teknik yang digunakan ninja itu sama dengan teknik senjata yang dikuasai oleh Ten-Ten. Salah satu ninja bertopeng anjing melesat dan mengarahkan katana-nya lagi yang sudah dialiri chakra.

'Anbu?!' batin Sakura.

Sakura menghentakkan kaki ke tanah sehingga tubuhnya melayang ke udara. Dengan sengaja Sakura membuat tebasan pedang ninja misterius bertopeng anjing itu mengenai tali yang mengikat kakinya. Sakura bergantung pada dahan dan mengayunkan tubuhnya dengan mudah untuk berdiri di atas dahan. Pada saat yang sama ninja yang lain menyemburkan api lewat mulutnya dan yang lain melempar kunai yang disertai kertas peledak. Gadis itu meloncat ke dahan yang lain. Ledakan besar menghancurkan dan menghanguskan pohon yang tadinya Sakura tempati. Nafas gadis cantik itu habis, ia terengah-engah. Sakura terpaksa menyobek lengan kimono dan memotong pendek bagian bawah kimononya untuk mempermudah pergerakannya. Kimono cantik itu kini tak memiliki lengan dan panjangnya hanya sebatas paha.

"Beraninya kalian! SHANAROO!" Sakura meninju tanah hanya dengan satu kepal tangan. Tanah tempat Sakura meninju terangkat ke udara. Kedua ninja itu sempat terpental dan terperosok bersama gelombang gempa yang diakibatkan oleh patahan lapisan tanah. Namun keduanya kembali menyerang.

"Kau memang kuat seperti yang sudah kami duga," kata salah satu ninja bertopeng, "Hokage memang tidak sembarangan dalam memilih seorang gadis."

Nafas Sakura tercekat sesaat,

"Ada apa urusan apa kalian dengan Nanadaime-sama?"

"Bukan dengan Naruto-sama tapi denganmu."

'Mereka akan membunuhku,' batin Sakura.

Sakura menendang wajah salah satu dari mereka sehingga sang ninja terlempar jauh dan membentur pepohonan. Tak disangka satu ninja lagi muncul dan melancarkan serangan pada Sakura. Sakura sempat bertanya pada dirinya sendiri berapa jumlah dari ninja-ninja misterius itu. Nafas Sakura terengah-engah. Bagaimana pun melawan beberapa ninja sekaligus bukanlah hal yang mudah apalagi jika mereka bukanlah kumpulan ninja remeh.

Mereka saling bertarung dan memukul satu sama lain, menendang, saling melancarkan berbagai jurus dan menghancurkan pepohonan. Sakura terus melawan sampai saat kedua ninja itu menyerangnya bersamaan. Mereka berdua sama-sama menyerang menggunakan pedang sedangkan Sakura menahannya dengan kunai.

Saat Sakura sedang berkonsentrasi untuk mempertahankan dirinya, tiba-tiba seseorang menembakkan suntik berisi cairan ungu ke pahanya. Sakura sempat melawan kedua ninja yang terus berusaha menebas tubuhnya dan mencabut suntik yang sebagian cairannya sudah masuk ke tubuhnya. Sakura mengenali si penembak racun adalah ninja yang sudah ia kalahkan tadi. Ia bisa melihat jika darah menetes dari balik topeng si ninja. Pandangan gadis itu mengabur dan rasa sakit serta nyeri merambat di seluruh tubuhnya. Separuh tangannya sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Jarinya mati, kakinya serasa lemas.

Sakura meringis. Dengan sisa kekuatannya ia berusaha melarikan diri. Gadis itu meloncati dahan demi dahan dengan sisa chakranya namun tiba-tiba saja ia jatuh ke tanah tak sadarkan diri. Jatuh begitu saja seperti seonggok daging tak berdaya.

Ketiga ninja tadi mendekati Sakura, "Tidak kusangka racun yang kau kembangkan adalah senjata yang akan mengalahkan dirimu sendiri, Sakura-san."

* * *

Ino terperanjat saat melihat Naruto melesat meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis tersedu di bahu Neji. Lee dan Shin terlihat kebingungan begitu pula dengan tamu-tamu lain yang langsung bergumam tak jelas saat mendapati upacara pernikahan yang sebelumnya berjalan lancar tiba-tiba menjadi kacau, apalagi Hokage Konohagakure itu pergi sambil menyebut-nyebut nama sahabatnya. Ino menoleh ke belakang dan ia mendapati bahwa bangku Sakura dan Shikamaru sudah kosong. Ino memijat pelipisnya pelan. Gadis berambut pirang itu tidak menyangka jika akan terjadi drama yang sedemikian hebatnya.

"Aku akan pergi mengejar Sakura," kata si gadis pirang pada Lee dan Sai.

"Aku ikut!" Teriak Lee dengan semangat membara.

Ino menyadari bahwa Shin juga sudah menghilang entah kemana. Ia mengendikan bahu sembari berlari dan melesat mengaktifkan chakra di kakinya.

.

.

Naruto berusaha untuk mengejar Sakura, nafasnya terburai liar, wajahnya penuh dengan peluh yang terus diproduksi oleh kelenjar keringat milik pria itu. Jantungnya berdetak kencang, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan bekas chakra Sakura. Tiba-tiba ia melihat Shikamaru yang berjalan pelan sembari memainkan korek milik Asuma-sensei.

"Shikamaru, dimana Sakura?" tanya Naruto agak terburu-buru. Hakama hitamnya sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

Shikamaru menoleh dan langsung melayangkan bogem mentah pada wajah Naruto. Naruto terkesiap dan langsung mundur untuk menghindar. Itu bukan sebuah jawaban yang ia inginkan.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau memukulku?" Naruto terlihat marah sembari mengusap pipinya yang berdarah karena Shikamaru memukulnya dengan tangan yang pria itu gunakan untuk mengenggam korek api.

"Aku hanya tidak bisa menahan kekesalanku," jawab Shikamaru ringan seolah-olah ia tidak pernah meninju wajah pemimpin desanya.

Naruto mendecih sebal, "Katakan dimana Sakura?"

"Aku tidak tahu," Shikamaru mulai melangkah kembali. Ia tidak mempedulikan gerutuan Naruto yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau tidak tahu? Aku kan sudah berpesan kepadamu untuk menjaganya," Naruto membentak Shikamaru.

"O, rupanya kau sudah mengingat semuanya. Aku penasaran apa reaksimu akan sama jika aku benar-benar menjaga Sakura" Shikamaru sengaja menahan sesuatu diakhir kalimatnya, "untuk diriku sendiri."

Brengsek. Apa ini saatnya Shikamaru memanas-manasi dirinya?

"J-jangan bercanda! Katakan saja dimana dia?" untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto bertanya kepada Shikamaru. Ubun-ubun Naruto seperti akan berasap ketika menangkap senyum kecil di wajah penasehatnya itu.

"Dia pergi ke arah sana, Tuan Hokage," jawab Shikamaru dengan nada mengejek. Matanya melirik ke arah dimana ia dan Sakura tadi berpisah.

Tanpa berkata apapun Naruto langsung melesat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru membuang nafas, ia memungut daun yang menempel ke dahinya, "Dasar merepotkan."

_Sayonara Memory_

"Saya tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Kami tidak bisa menemukannya."

"Kami juga tidak bisa menemukan Haruno Sakura di seluruh Konoha, Nanadaime-sama."

Naruto mencengkeram kusen jendela di ruang hokage begitu menerima laporan para shinobi yang ia tugaskan untuk mencari Sakura. Ia sendiri tidak berhasil menemukan keberadaan gadis yang selama ini selalu ia cintai itu. Sekalipun Shikamaru sudah menunjukkan arah Sakura pergi namun tidak ada yang ia temui kecuali bekas pertarungan. Pasti ada yang terjadi pada gadis itu sehingga menghilang tanpa jejak sedikitpun. Rumahnya pun kosong. Tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan kecuali bekas piring yang belum dicuci dan remahan roti di ruang tamu Sakura, juga beberapa baju yang berhamburan.

Ino terus saja menyalahkan Naruto dan berkata jika ia akan membenci Naruto seumur hidupnya jika Sakura tidak ditemukan. Lee juga memberikan tatapan marah saat Naruto bertanya kepada teman-temannya dimana keberadaan Sakura. Dan Naruto tidak bisa berharap sama sekali pada Shikamaru yang dua hari ini diam terus dan bersikap malas-malasan. Malasnya dari malas itu sendiri.

Namun dibalik itu semua, teman-temannya juga sedang mencari keberadaan Sakura. Ino menangis memohon kepada Shikamaru agar rekan setimnya dulu itu memikirkankan segala kemungkinan dan segala strategi untuk mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Sayang sekali, semua izin tetap berada di tangan Naruto dan sekarang ini mereka terlalu marah untuk dapat menemui Naruto dan berbicara dengannya secara baik-baik.

"Tidak ada jejak sama sekali?" tanya Naruto dengan suara berat.

"Tidak ada, Hokage-sama. Maafkan kami," kata para anbu bersamaan.

"Aku yang akan mencarinya sendiri," Naruto berbalik dan melempar jubah kagenya ke atas meja. Ia hanya mengenakan kaos orange dan celana hitam miliknya yang biasa.

Naruto mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tidak segera turun tangan. Tekanan untuk menyelesaikan semua masalah yang ia timbulkan karena membatalkan pernikahan di muka umum menghambat Naruto untuk mencari Sakura dengan usahanya sendiri. Ia mungkin bisa mengabaikan omelan dari hokage kelima, maupun Koharu namun Klan Hyuga bukan hal yang bisa disepelekan. Naruto harus berbicara dengan Neji dan Ayah Hinata untuk menyelesaikan semua kekacauan.

' _Sakura, kumohon tunggu aku!'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Sakura melihat segaris cahaya di atas sana. Jauh sekali.

Cahaya tersebut masuk semakin dalam ke dinding-dinding yang basah dan menyinari sebelah mata gadis cantik berambut merah jambu tersebut. Sakura merasakan tanah yang basah di belakang tengkuknya.

Sakit

Sakit sekali

Gadis itu terbatuk lemah, "A-a…t-to….long," gumam Sakura. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal tapi indera penciumannya tersebut begitu tajam. Ia mencium bau darah dimana-mana. Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya dan ia samar-samar melihat cairan merah kental yang melumuri jari sampai setengah tangannya, "s-sial."

Ini dimana?

Gadis itu mencoba untuk bangun tapi nampaknya tubuhnya seperti tidak punya rasa kompromi. Ia tidak bisa bergerak. Pinggangnya tertusuk katana, paha dan pergelangan kakinya terkena shuriken dan kunai. Racun yang disuntikkan kepadanya juga sudah mulai bekerja. Dampaknya, gadis itu lumpuh.

Sakura tidak bisa mengingat apapun selain pelariannya hingga terjatuh ke dalam jurang sedalam tiga puluh meter. Ia terbangun di dalam gendongan seorang ninja yang tidak ia ketahui. Dengan tenaga yang ia miliki, Sakura mencoba untuk kabur dan akhirnya terjadi perkelahian yang membuatnya terluka parah sehingga ia memilih untuk menerjunkan diri ke dalam jurang sebelum tertangkap oleh musuh.

Sakura meringis kesakitan saat ia mencoba mengobati dirinya sendiri. Pening yang teramat sangat menghantam kepala pinknya, gadis itu terbatuk lalu muntah darah. Sakura menutup matanya dan menangis, ia mengigit bibirnya keras-keras hingga berdarah.

Ia akan mati?

Disini?

Sakura terbatuk lagi. Ia mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum pasrah. Bukankah ia ingin mati beberapa jam yang lalu? Kenapa sekarang ia menangis? Kenapa? Kenapa ia harus mengingat Naruto dan Sasuke di saat-saat seperti ini? Kenapa cahaya itu seperti sebuah sinyal kematian untuk Sakura?

Sakura tidak bisa menahan lelehan air matanya yang memaksa untuk keluar. Dengan kepayahan gadis itu mencabut kunai yang sebelumnya menancap di pahanya dan melepas kunai di rambutnya. Gadis itu menulis nama 'Naruto' dengan darahnya dibalik ikat kepala. Dengan chakra terakhirnya, Sakura melempar kunai itu ke udara dan berharap bahwa Naruto akan mengetahui bahwa ia sangat mencintainya. Sakura terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tidak punya kekhawatiran lagi. Ayah dan ibunya sudah berada dalam cahaya yang menyilaukan matanya itu dan mungkin sekarang baginya untuk ikut mati.

 _Saat musim semi datang…_

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto. Kita bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Apa…itu mungkin?_

 _Naruto-kun_

Sakura merintih, darah segar keluar dari mulutnya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara musik yang sering Sai mainkan di bawah pohon oak. Gadis berambut pink itu mengusap telapak tangan ke luka di pinggangnya lalu memejamkan mata.

 _Sayonara_

…

…

…

…

…

~INTERVAL~

…

…

…

 _Aku tidak lagi memandangi sakura, Naruto_

 _Terlalu banyak hal yang tersembunyi di balik kelopak rapuhnya_

 _Seperti angin yang membawa kelopak sakura pergi jauh_

 _Kau tahu, dahannya akan selalu diam kaku_

 _Tak berdaya_

 _Takdir juga melakukan hal yang sama, Naruto_

 _Aku pergi karena aku tahu kau tidak mampu menahanku_

"Fū! Kembali kemari! Kau itu sakit! Kau sakit, kau dengar aku? Hei!"

Seorang gadis berusia 24 tahun berlarian di lorong rumah sakit yang ukurannya tak seberapa besar. Seorang perempuan berbaju dokter mengejarnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Si perempuan berdecak saat melihat gadis yang bernama Fū itu semakin menambah kecepatannya dan terbang dengan sayap di belakang tubuhnya ke halaman. Lantai rumah sakit yang lebih tinggi karena dibangun dengan penyangga kayu membuat langkah kaki mereka terdengar keras.

"Fū! Berhenti!"

Si perempuan ikut melompat dan mencengkeram lengan si gadis yang sekarang meronta-ronta bersama kepakan sayap capungnya yang berisik.

"Kau ini, sudah berapa kali aku katakan jangan mengacaukan jadwal pemeriksaanmu!" si perempuan memasang wajah horor setelah mengetahui bahwa gadis itu juga mengacaukan sesi pemeriksaan salah seorang Cunnin Takigakure. Meski Fū dalam keadaan cidera namun Sakura tidak akan berbelas kasihan pada gadis berkulit gelap itu.

"Sakura, apa kau berhasil menangkapnya?"tanya salah seorang ninja berambut panjang. Ia kemudian tersenyum saat melihat ninja medis berambut pink itu berhasil menahan Fū dengan kekuatan monster warisan Tsunade Senju.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Aku tidak sakit, lepaskan," Fū meronta-ronta. Sayapnya yang berkepak cepat menimbulkan dengung.

Sakura menghela nafas, Fū adalah seorang Jinjuriki ekor tujuh. Dia kuat, punya chakra yang banyak tapi takut pada jarum. Konyol sekali. Dia itu sama seperti…

Naruto

'Sakura, apa yang kau pikirkan?' Sakura menggelengkan kepala untuk menetralkan isi pikiran sialannya.

Sakura menarik Fū ke tanah sehingga gadis berambut turquoise itu harus pasrah dan menyerah. Sakura tersenyum lembut, "Tuan Shibuki begitu mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu? Pikirkan dia jika kau main kabur-kaburan seperti tadi."

"D-dia mengkhawatirkanku? S-sangat khawatir?" wajah Fū menjadi merah padam. Gadis yang sering dijuluki anak bandel itu berdeham dan membenahi roknya yang kusut.

"Tentu saja. Tuan Shibuki sangat mengkhawatirkan-,"

"Baiklah. A-aku akan kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan," Potong Fū. Gadis itu langsung melompat dan berlari sekencang mungkin ke dalam rumah sakit.

Sang ninja berambut panjang berjalan santai menghampiri Sakura yang terlihat terpesona dengan kelakuan Fū yang seenaknya. Ninja itu menepuk bahu Sakura,

"Taktik itu akan selalu berhasil. Fū tidak akan pernah bisa menolak perintah Tuan Shibuki," si ninja tertawa sebentar, "aku akan memastikan dia tidak kabur lagi. Sampai ketemu," lanjut sang ninja sebelum masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Sakura tertawa kecil. Shibuki-sama dan Fū punya hubungan yang cukup rumit juga. Semua orang di Desa Taki mengetahui jika Shibuki sangat peduli pada Fū dan berusaha melindungi gadis jinjuriki ekor tujuh itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun, Fū selalu bersikap masa bodoh dan bertindak seakan-akan dirinya tidak mengetahui perasaan Shibuki. Mungkin karena mereka adalah teman sejak kecil makanya Fū belum melihat Shibuki sebagai seorang pria melainkan hanya sahabat.

"Apa dia tidak menyadari perasaan Shibuki-sama?" Sakura bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, tiba-tiba ia tertawa keras, "Aku lupa, Fū kan sangat mirip Naruto. Gadis bodoh!" Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya sampai membuat seisi rumah sakit ketakutan. Sadar atau tidak Fū dan Shibuki mengingatkan dirinya pada sosok Naruto dan dirinya sendiri.

Naruto

Apa…kau baik-baik saja?

* * *

Sudah 4 tahun semenjak peristiwa pernikahan yang gagal itu berlalu Sakura tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki lagi di Konoha. Di hari yang sama ia hampir mati di jurang di perbatasan Desa Konoha dan Desa Taki. Jika saja salah seorang ninja dari Takigakure tidak menemukannya maka bisa dipastikan bahwa hari itu adalah hari terakhir Sakura melihat dunia. Ninja penjaga perbatasan yang menemukan Sakura lalu membawa gadis itu ke Desa Taki dan Shibuki mengobati Sakura dengan air danau keramat di desa mereka.

Fū yang pernah bertemu Sakura di ujian Cunnin di Sunagakure nyaris berteriak saat melihat gadis itu sekarat. Mereka sempat waspada saat mendapati kondisi Sakura yang tanpa identitas dengan baju yang tidak layak lagi disebut baju.

Setelah sadar dari kondisi koma, Sakura memohon untuk tidak memberitahu keberadaannya pada Konoha. Shibuki pernah berpikir jika hal tersebut akan memancing konflik dengan Konoha namun Sakura meyakinkan jika nyawanya akan lebih dalam bahaya jika ia kembali ke desa asalnya itu. Dengan berat hati ia menceritakan penyerangan terhadap dirinya dan sedikit permasalahan antara dirinya, Naruto dan Tetua desa. Shibuki yang memang pada dasarnya sangat baik hati hanya mengangguk lalu meninggalkan ruangan dimana Sakura dirawat tanpa sepatah katapun. Beberapa hari kemudian ia mendapat pemberitahuan jika pemimpin Desa Taki sudah mempersiapkan tempat tinggal untuknya dan menugaskannya sebagai ninja medis di rumah sakit di Desa Taki. Dengan kemampuan Sakura yang sudah cukup maju maka tidak sulit untuk gadis itu menyesuaikan dirinya dengan pengobatan di Takigakura, terutama kebiasaan warga desa tersebut untuk memanfaatkan air terjun dan pohon keramat. Sakura juga sudah lumayan berteman baik dengan Fū yang tingkat kejahilannya dikategorikan luar biasa. Gadis jinjuriki itu akan terus berkata 'beres' dan tetap melakukan hal yang ia inginkan, seperti halnya hari ini.

"Sakura, apa kau merasa senang berada di sini?" tanya Fū tiba-tiba. Gadis itu mengunyah bola-bola nasi yang sengaja rumah sakit siapkan untuk anak-anak yang sakit.

Mereka berdua sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke flat masing-masing. Kebetulan tempat tinggal Sakura bersebelahan dengan Fū, sesuai pengaturan Shibuki. Flat itu tentu saja tidak gratis, Shibuki mengatakan jika Sakura boleh membayar sewanya jika ia sudah dapat pekerjaan. Pria itu tahu benar jika harga diri Sakura akan terluka jika dikasihani sampai sedemikian rupa.

"Tentu saja. Semua orang disini sangat baik," Sakura tersenyum ramah.

"Aku iri sekali. Mereka semua bisa menerimamu dengan cepat sedangkan aku…sangat sulit untuk mendapat kepercayaan mereka," Fū menunduk lesu.

Sakura mengusap puncak kepala Fū, "Sekarang mereka semua menyayangimu. Aku mempercayaimu semenjak pertama kali kita bertemu. Sejak di Sunagakure dan saat kita bertemu lagi disini."

"Yey! Impianku untuk punya 100 orang teman akan segera terwujud. Tunggu dulu, biar aku hitung dulu, Shibuki, Gaara, Matsuri, Temari, Kankuro, Neji, Laki-laki gendut Chouji, Laki-laki jenius Shikamaru, kau, Ah Naruto…,"

Deg

Sakura mengusap dahinya yang tiba-tiba berkeringat. Sudah empat tahun ia tidak bertemu dengannya. Ino, apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja? Apa dia sudah dapat pacar? Lalu Shikamaru, apa yang sekarang sedang dia kerjakan? Hinata, bagaimana kabarnya? Naruto, apa dia sudah sembuh?

"Mengesankan sekali Fū. Aku juga punya sahabat di Konoha. Dia dari klan Yamanaka. Yamanaka Ino," Sakura dan Fū berbelok ke bangunan dimana flat mereka berada.

"…Gaara, Matsuri, Temari- benarkah? Kau keren sekali!" Fū kehilangan hitungannya saat mencapai angka 42 dan ia kembali menghitung kembali. Gadis itu tersenyum kuda, "jadi kau mau tinggal disini terus? Menjadi ninja Taki?" Fū mengingat Sakura yang menolak untuk menjadi ninja Taki.

"Aku tidak tahu, apakah aku harus kembali ke Konoha suatu saat nanti? Aku tidak pernah benar-benar punya rumah, Fū. Aku sudah meninggalkannya sejak lama."

"Kenapa tidak punya rumah? Apa harga sewa flat di Konoha sangat mahal? Tidak ada bangunan kosong lagi? Begitu padat?" Fū menggerakkan tangan membentuk bulatan besar untuk menggambarkan maksudnya. Fū terkadang terlalu sungkan untuk bertanya tentang masalah pribadi Sakura karena Shibuki selalu melarangnya. Jadi, selama empat tahun perkenalannya dengan Sakura, Fū hanya bisa menduga-duga alasan apa yang membuat Sakura lari dari desanya.

"Ah tidak, bukan seperti itu, ru-,"

"Kenapa tidak?" potong Fū terdengar tidak sabar. Ia mencondongkan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan jawaban yang lebih cepat.

"Rumah adalah tempat dimana kau merasa pulang, Fū, bukan sekedar bangunan. Kau tahu maksudku kan?" Sakura berhenti begitupun dengan Fū. Fū menerawang perasaan Sakura. Luka apa yang temannya itu sembunyikan?

Fū tertegun, gadis itu melihat kepahitan tergurat di senyum Sakura. Sakura bukan tidak mendengar kabar sama sekali dari Konoha khususnya tentang Naruto. Kabarnya Shinobi terkuat di desanya itu memerintahkan beberapa orang untuk mencari sesuatu. Akibatnya, beberapa desa menduga jika Naruto mengincar senjata rahasia atau bahkan berniat untuk membuat senjata rahasia namun Sakura merasa bahwa sang hokage itu sedang mencari dirinya. Setidaknya dengan alasan bahwa salah satu kunoichinya menghilang. Sakura tidak berharap banyak.

Pencarian memang dilakukan kepada negara-negara yang sekiranya punya riwayat hubungan yang buruk dengan Konoha atau desa dimana tempat para penjahat kelas S berasal. Untungnya Naruto tidak menduga bahwa Takigakure menyembunyikan Sakura meski salah satu personil Akatsuki –Kakuzu- berasal dari desa itu. Sakura telah berhasil meyakinkan Shibuki dan Fū sedangkan Konoha pasti akan berpikir kalau Takigakure tidak akan mengotori reputasi bagus mereka dengan menyembunyikan Kunoichi Konohagakure.

Fū pura-pura batuk yang bodohnya ia lakukan dengan keras,

"Aku paham. Entah kenapa aku merasa beruntung. Aku memiliki Shibuki," Fū jujur pada dirinya sendiri lalu nyengir lebar sampai mata indahnya itu tertutup, sedangkan Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan melihat seekor elang terbang memutar di langit. Cahaya matahari menyinari bulu burung itu sehingga terlihat berkilat-kilat. Mengingatkannya pada senyum seseorang yang selalu secerah mentari,

Uzumaki Naruto.

.

.

.

Sakura menumpahkan cairan dalam tabung yang berasap. Shibuki datang ke rumah sakit dan memberitahu jika Naruto –sang hokage- akan menyambangi Takigakure untuk membahas kerja sama antara Konoha dan Takigakure. Shibuki berkata jika ia akan merasa bersalah sekali jika tidak memberitahu Sakura perkara hal ini. Konoha adalah desa yang besar dan kunjungan mereka sangat penting untuk Takigakure.

"Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku, Shibuki-sama. Anda tidak perlu khawatir, aku bisa mengatasi semuanya," Sakura berjongkok untuk mengelap cairan yang ia tumpahkan. Kain yang Sakura gunakan langsung berlubang pada saat yang sama. Cairan korosif.

"Aku….kau tahu…kau bisa menemuinya atau menghindar jika kau mau," Shibuki membantu Sakura.

"J-jangan sentuh ini. Berbahaya sekali, Shibuki-sama. Dan…aku hanya akan melihatnya dari jauh," Sakura memberi jeda pada setiap kata-katanya, "Itu saja."

Sakura berbalik dan melepas sarung tangan karetnya dengan perasaan gamang. Ia mengabaikan Shibuki yang juga terlihat khawatir.

Haruskah ia pergi melihat Naruto?

_Sayonara Memory_

"Nanadaime-sama-,"

"Mana yang harus aku tanda tangani?" tanya Naruto dingin.

Perasaan Naruto tidak membaik setelah dirinya sampai di Takigakure. Desa yang tersembunyi di balik air terjun itu memberinya pemandangan baru namun tidak dengan hatinya. Setelah bertemu dengan Shibuki, Naruto langsung menuju ke penginapan yang sudah disiapkan dan duduk sendirian. Musim semi sudah memasuki bulan kedua sudah tapi suhu di Takigakure masih cukup dingin, mungkin karena Desa Taki dikelilingi rimbunnya pohon dan tersembunyi dibalik air terjun. Tidak seperti di Konoha, bunga sakura di Takigakure tidak terlalu banyak, salah satunya berada di depan kamar Naruto. Ada sebuah pohon sakura berukuran sedang yang sedang menggugurkan bungannya. Naruto terus mengamatinya.

"T-tidak. Shibuki-sama bilang akan nada festival musim semi di sini. Apa Nanadaime-sama ingin keluar dan melihatnya?" tanya Raido Namiase.

"Kau saja," jawab Naruto singkat. Masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari pohon sakura.

"Hai, Nanadaime-sama?! S-saya berada di luar jika Nanadaime-sama membutuhkan saya."

Raido Namiase menghilang di balik pintu. Ia bergidik. Naruto yang sekarang benar-benar beda dengan Naruto yang empat tahun lalu ia kenal. Hokagenya itu sekarang lebih mirip Kazekage yang selalu diam dan tidak doyan bercanda seperti dulu.

Naruto menghela nafas berat. Hidupnya sudah tidak sama lagi. Kehilangan Sakura sama seperti kehilangan semangat hidup. Naruto merasa sangat sedih karena kehilangan dua rekan dalam timnya.

Mata biru Naruto menangkap sosok anak-anak yang berlarian melewati pohon sakura sambil membawa layangan dan umbul-umbul berbentuk ikan. Oke, sekarang dia sedikit penasaran. Naruto membuka jendela dan melompat menuju kerumunan anak-anak itu.

"Hai semuanya!" sapa Naruto pada empat orang anak yang kira-kira berusia 8 tahun.

Anak-anak itu mengernyit heran. Apa yang dilakukan oleh paman aneh itu?

"Jii-san siapa?" sahut salah seorang dari mereka.

"Jii-san? Aku? jii-san? Jangan bercanda, aku ini masih muda tahu," Naruto memasang wajah sebal.

"Jii-san mau apa?" sahut anak lain.

"Sudah kubilang aku masih muda…ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja," Naruto mengibaskan tangan di depan dadanya sendiri, "A-aku ingin melihat festival musim semi. Apa kalian mau kesana? Aku orang baru. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa disini."

"Apa paman bodoh?"

"Apa katamu? Lelucon dari mana itu? Aku ini hokage. Aku ninja terkuat," Naruto terbatuk lalu ia membusungkan dadanya.

"Aku bahkan bisa membuat kebohongan yang lebih baik dari itu," bisik salah seorang anak.

Tiba-tiba Naruto tertawa. Ia hanya ingin tertawa. Sudah lama sekali…

Sikap Naruto berputar 180 derajat ketika berhadapan dengan anak-anak. Anak-anak adalah harta bagi setiap desa. Di tangan mereka inilah masa depan desa berada dan Naruto tidak akan menyakiti satu anak pun hanya karena kepahitan yang ia sandang. Lagipula, tidak ada anak-anak yang terlibat dalam kisah sedihnya. Beruntung sekali.

"Kami memang mau kesana. Jika paman mau kesana…," anak pertama yang menyahutinya mengamati Naruto dari atas sampai bawah, "Baiklah! Ayo!," ekspresinya berubah menjadi ceria seketika, "Hari ini perawat dari rumah sakit akan membagikan permen apel di festival. Paman juga harus ikut! Ayo!"

"Perawat?" Naruto berpikir keras, "sepertinya bagus. Hei tunggu aku bocah!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, apa permennya kurang?" tanya Fū sembari memakan permen apel kelimanya. Entah ada angin apa yang membuat gadis itu memaksa untuk membagi-bagikan permen gratis pada anak-anak. Ya, meskipun yang Fū lakukan sejak tadi hanya duduk dan makan permen.

"Jika kau memakannya terus, kita tidak akan punya cukup permen, Fū. Kemarikan!" Sakura merebut kotak permen yang sejak tadi di kuasai oleh Fū.

Anak-anak datang dengan kecerian dan Sakura ingin menambah keceriaan itu dengan permen apel. Takigakure punya populasi yang tidak terlalu banyak karena tingkat kesehatan di desa itu kurang baik. Kedatangan Sakura agaknya membawa perubahan baru karena mantan ninja medis Konoha itu berusaha untuk membuat anak-anak tidak takut dengan rumah sakit. Salah satunya dengan cara seperti ini.

"Baik…baik!" sahut Fū seraya meludahkan karamel yang menyangkut di sela-sela giginya.

"Bagikan pada anak-anak," kata Sakura agak menekankan perintah.

"Beres…beres. Oh, disana ada penjual sakura mochi," Fū langsung terbang begitu saja, lupa pada perkataannya sedetik yang lalu.

"Astaga, gadis itu. Pantas saja Tuan Shibuki bilang Fū tidak bisa dikontrol, membuatku se-,"

"Nee-chan, kami mau permen apel," si anak memberi tanda 5 dengan kelima jarinya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan memberikan permen apel pada keempat anak di depannya. Tunggu dulu…hanya empat?

"Empat? Tapi kan kalian minta lima permen?!" tanya Sakura.

"Iya, Nee-chan. Paman yang disana itu bilang kalau mau permen apel," si anak menunjuk seorang pria yang berdiri di bawah pohon sakura.

Sakura mendongakkan kepala dan melihat orang yang ditunjuk oleh anak tadi. Sakura terkesiap.

Uzumaki Naruto

Bagaimana ini?

Pria berambut cepak itu hanya berdiri di bawah pohon sakura sembari mengenggam ikat kepala yang ternoda darah kering. Diam. Tapi, tatapan matanya mampu membombardir Sakura dengan dahsyatnya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Gadis itu kebingungan. Ia sengaja memilih untuk membagikan permen pada saat ini karena ia menyangka bahwa rombongan Naruto baru akan melihat festival pada saat malam hari.

Kenapa? Kenapa dia di sana dan melihatnya dengan mata kesakitan seperti itu?

'Kumohon, jangan tatap aku seperti itu.'

Sakura meradang

"Nee-chan? Sakura nee-chan? Bisa kami ambil permennya?" keempat anak di depan Sakura melihat satu sama lain lalu mengambil permen dari tangan Sakura dan menghampiri Naruto yang menunggu di bawah pohon. Mereka mengulurkan permen apel pada Naruto lalu pergi lagi sambil mengangkat umbul-umbul ikan.

Naruto menerima permen dari keempat anak itu dengan senang hati. Ia kembali memandangi Sakura dengan mata birunya itu. Ia mungkin saja sedang bermimpi namun entah kenapa ia tidak ingin bangun sekarang juga. Ini mimpi indah.

Matahari mulai menggelincir ke Barat. Sinar matahari menyinari sebagian wajah Naruto sama seperti hari dimana Sakura memutuskan hubungannya dengan Naruto di perjalanan pulang bersama Rock Lee. Guguran bunga sakura untuk sesaat membuat Sakura sesak. Mungkin bukan karena bunga sakuranya….tapi tatapan Naruto.

Sialan. Sakura tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"N-Naruto?!" gumam Sakura.

Gadis itu mencoba mencari bantuan, pegangan, apapun. Ia terus memandangi Naruto seolah-olah tiada hari esok seakan-akan jika ia berkedip Naruto akan menghilang atau pria itu bisa muncul dihadapannya dalam waktu sepersekon detik. Ia merasakan sesak yang teramat sangat karena Sakura lupa caranya bernafas.

 _Saat musim semi datang…_

Naruto melangkah mendekati Sakura. Mata birunya tak berkedip sekalipun. Pria itu memangkas jaraknya dengan Sakura yang berdiri mematung di seberang jalan. Kerumunan orang tak menyulitkan pria berambut pirang itu untuk menyadari ekspresi apa yang Sakura pasang. Gadisnya itu diam ….air mata mengalir dari kedua mata emeraldnya…mengalir deras seperti sudah ditahan bertahun-tahun. Sakura gemetaran. Ia kebingungan sampai menyenggol sebuah permen apel yang berakhir jatuh ke tanah.

 _Aku harap kita bisa bertemu lagi, Naruto. Kita bertemu dalam keadaan yang lebih baik. Apa…itu mungkin?_

"Jadi, kau disini, Sakura-chan? Sudah lama aku mencarimu. Keyakinanku terbukti benar, kau belum mati."

"N-Naruto?!"

Naruto mengingatnya.

"Akhirnya aku menemukanmu. Bisa kita pulang?"

"Tapi aku-,"

"Kau berharap bisa lari? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya karena aku ini seorang hokage. Kau itu milikku. Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu, Sakura-chan, karena bahagia bersamamu adalah janji seumur hidupku."

.

.

.

TAMAT

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Jawab pertanyaanku, Sakura_

 _Hn_

 _Apa kau membenciku?_

 _Sangat_

 _Apa kau ingin membunuhku?_

 _Ingin kulakukan saat ini juga_

 _Apa kau mencintaiku?_

 _Karena rasa cintaku itu aku tidak sanggup untuk membenci dan membunuhmu_

… _._

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan benar-benar datang pada musim semi. Ini sihir."

"Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya permohonan bodoh, kau tidak perlu tahu."

"Aa…ayolah beritahu aku. Ada apa? Beritahu aku."

"Lupakan saja. Tidak penting. Cepat habiskan ramenmu atau aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian."

"Lagi? Kami-sama!"

"Aku ada janji belanja dengan Ino, baka."

"Aku baru makan, Sakura."

"Siapa suruh kau tidak makan dan malah memandangiku terus. Ya sudahlah, lupakan saja, aku akan pergi sekarang. Aku pergi dulu Teuchi Jii-san. Tuan hokage ini yang akan membayar semuanya."

"Oi! Sakura-chan. Tunggu! Tunggu aku. Aku penasaran dengan musim semi….dan…dan…beraninya kau meninggalkanku. Aku ini calon suamimu..Oi! Sakura! Tunggu!"

 _Karena sejak dulu kau sudah mengenggam jantungku dan memompanya, Sakura_

 _Kau adalah hidupku_

.

.

.

REALLY END

.

.

.

I don't know what to say but..

Aku mengakhirinya begitu saja. Sudah terlalu lama ditinggalkan dan ide nya udah kocar kacir ngibrit kabur entah kemana. Aku harap ga mengecewakan kalian yang sudah berharap fic ini update. Maaf juga pada kalian yang berharap di chapter ini ada adegan ena ena, kalian harus gigit jari hehe.

Cygnus bingung apakah harus bikin epilog. Karena aku pikir petualangan mereka sudah cukup. Tapi aku akan aku pertimbangkan jika kalian menginginkannya.

Terima kasih untuk semua orang yang sudah mendukung, yang sudah review, yang sudah memfavorite kan, memfollow, yang sudah mengingatkan Cygnus untuk update. And forever and always thanks to Google, Internet and Wifi. I love you.

Untuk author curhat sama Cygnus karena lupa sama ide dan sibuk terus….I love you sis.

Sampai jumpa di fanfic selanjutnya.


	11. Epilogue

Dahi Naruto berkedut-kedut saat mendapat keluhan bertubi-tubi dari masyarakat Konoha selama beberapa minggu berturut-turut. Namun, hari ini adalah puncaknya. Jumlahnya frekuensinya naik menjadi dua kali lipat.

"Naruto?!" Kakashi melotot saat mendapati Naruto yang terduduk di kursi Hokage dengan wajah horor. Matanya menghitam dan rambutnya berantakan. Padahal, pria berambut perak itu masih ingat kegembiraan Naruto semalam, pemimpin desanya itu sangat bahagia karena bisa makan di restoran barbeque berduaan dengan Sakura karena belakangan ini Naruto sangat sibuk,

"Anda baik-baik saja?"

Kakashi melangkah masuk ke ruang kerja hokage.

"Kakashi-sensei," Kakashi nyaris tertawa karena mendengar suara Naruto yang serak dan putus asa, "A-aku lelah sekali, d-dia membuat masalah terus."

Kakashi melirik meja kerja Naruto yang berantakan, penuh dengan kertas-kertas dan note yang bertebaran di seluruh permukaan meja berukuran 3 meter itu. Tiba-tiba seorang pengawal masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu dan langsung menggebrak meja kerja Naruto.

"Nanadaime, d-dia…membuat masalah lagi," kata si pengawal sambil menunjuk jendela.

Kakashi otomatis mengamati apa yang ditunjuk oleh jari si pengawal, "Siapa?"

Naruto mengusap mukanya, ia berdiri dan memberi tanda pada Kakashi untuk diam terlebih dahulu. Naruto meneguk ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya, tenggorokannya serasa kering,

"Aku akan mengatasinya. Anak itu….aku akan mengatasinya. UZUMAKI SHINACHIKUUU!"

.

.

.

NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO

.

.

.

EPILOGUE

.

.

.

"Sakura!"

"Hm?"

Ino memasang ekspresi bingung kala menghadapi sahabatnya yang tengah serius seperti sekarang ini. Perempuan yang sudah menjadi seorang ibu itu terus mengamati Sakura yang tengah fokus menghaluskan kadal kering.

"Ada apa?" lanjut Sakura karena Ino tiba-tiba diam. Mata emeraldnya menatap Ino yang sepertinya juga berfokus pada hal lain.

"Apa tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka seperti itu?" Ino memandang Sakura dengan wajah khawatir. Perempuan berambut panjang itu ikut memilah beberapa tanaman obat yang tersaji di atas meja makan Sakura. Mereka berdua – Ino dan Sakura- berusaha untuk mengembangkan pil yang dapat meningkatkan menyembuhkan beberapa penyakit baru yang muncul beberapa tahun ini. Ino datang ke rumah Sakura selepas makan siang dan mendapati hal yang cukup mengejutkan sekaligus lucu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengerutkan dahi sesaat lalu tersenyum jahil, "Ah, mereka? Tidak apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa terja- Apa yang kalian lakukan? Angkat satu kaki, kedua tangan di telinga dan tetap diam. Hukuman kalian masih 1 jam 15 menit lagi!" Sakura spontan menengok ketika telinganya yang tajam mendengar suara kaki yang saling beradu.

"Baik!" kata dua orang berkelamin laki-laki bersamaan. Mereka berdua sejak tadi berdiri dengan satu kaki dan kedua tangan menarik telinga masing-masing telinga di pojok ruangan.

"Kaa-chan menyeramkan sekali, shannebayo," bisik salah satu diantara mereka. Matanya yang berwarna kehijauan melirik takut pada sosok wanita yang tadi membentaknya.

"Ibumu memang menyeramkan, kekuatannya seperi mons-"

"Aku mendengarnya, Naruto." Potong Sakura tanpa menengok pada Naruto dan anaknya, Uzumaki Shinachiku.

Ino tersenyum canggung sekaligus maklum. Meski terkesan kejam karena menyuruh suaminya yang baru pulang kerja untuk berdiri di pojok ruangan, sesekali Ino bisa memahami Sakura. Sakura dan Naruto memang punya kehidupan yang unik. Mereka terbiasa bertengkar semenjak masih kecil dan kini, ketika mereka sudah berkeluarga kebiasaan itu tidak bisa dihilangkan. Selalu saja ada masalah maupun kejadian yang membuat kehidupan mereka menarik untuk diamati.

"Kau sudah menghukum mereka 2 jam lebih, Sakura, Shinachiku hanya anak kecil," Ino mengingatkan Sakura.

"Anak kecil mana yang menggoda perawat di rumah sakit, menganggu Chunin yang sedang menjaga perbatasan dan menjahili masinis kereta?" Sakura menghela nafas. Siang tadi, ia nyaris mengamuk karena melihat anaknya menganggu masinis sehingga menyebabkan perjalanan kereta di Konoha terlambat.

"K-kenapa aku juga ikut dihukum, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto sama ketakutannya dengan Shinachiku. Pasalnya Sakura yang sedang marah bisa berubah menjadi makhluk yang lebih seram dari ibu Naruto, Kushina.

Sakura menghela nafas. Naruto terkadang memang tidak peka, "Menjadi seorang hokage berarti kau harus menjaga wibawa, kehormatan desa berada di pundakmu dan se-,"

"Aku tidak mengerti, Sakura-chan. Bisa kau menjelaskannya dengan kata-kata yang mudah ku mengerti. Pakai gaya yang biasanya saja...yang mudah aku menger-"

"Kau bertengkar dengan Shinachiku di depan banyak orang, baka! Kau…hokage berkelahi dengan anak kecil. Kami-sama!" Sakura menunjuk wajah Naruto dengan telunjuknya yang lentik. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karena sebal.

"Sakura, tenanglah!" Ino memegang bahu Sakura.

"Biarkan aku membunuh mereka berdua, Ino."

Ino tertawa ketika melihat aksi Sakura yang menurutnya lucu sekali. Temannya itu tidak mungkin melakukannya.

"Ini semua karena, Ayah."

"Apa kau bilang? Kenapa salah Ayah? Kau kan yang mengacau," Naruto melotot pada Shinachiku.

"Baka Oyaji," Shinachiku membuang muka.

"Anak ini…kemari! Akan kuberi pelajaran kau," Naruto menjitak kepala Shinachiku.

Anak berumur 5 tahun itu mengaduh pelan. Mereka melupakan keberadaan sosok perempuan yang kini matanya menyala merah.

"DIAM! TANGAN DI TELINGA!"

"Baik!"

_Sayonara Memori_

Kehidupan Sakura membaik dengan perlahan-lahan. Enam tahun yang lalu, Naruto memaksanya untuk kembali ke Konoha setelah persembunyiannya selama empat tahun di Takigakure di ketahui. Awalnya, perempuan berambut pink itu takut jika mempersulit jalan hidup Naruto lagi namun di luar perkiraannya, ia diterima dengan baik oleh seluruh teman-temannya. Ino menangis berjam-jam setelah melihat Sakura kembali. Sahabat Sakura itu berkali-kali minta maaf karena telah mengira Sakura mati diserang ninja lain sehingga tidak melanjutkan pencarian.

Di samping sambutan hangat tentu ada respon yang sebaliknya. Utatane Koharu masih saja memandang Sakura dengan dingin dan terkadang tak acuh, namun tidak se-ekstrim dulu dimana tetua desa itu berani mengancam. Kini, ia hanya memberikan tatapan mengerikan saja.

Naruto hampir saja menghancurkan rahang Nenek tua itu pada hari pertama kedatangan Sakura. Naruto sudah menduga bahwa tetua desanya itu bertanggung jawab atas serangan ninja misterius kepada Sakura, akan tetapi Nenek Tsunade menghentikan Naruto, sama seperti 4 tahun yang lalu. Utatane Koharu terlempar dan menabrak pintu ruang rapat hokage ketika ia membantah tuduhan Naruto. Tubuh ringkihnya bergetar. Sakura memeluk Naruto dari belakang dan membisiki Naruto dengan kata-kata yang menenangkan. Balas dendam itu menyenangkan namun Sakura tidak ingin semuanya jadi memburuk.

Orang yang kali kedua Sakura temui setelah Ino adalah Shikamaru. Dan hal yang lebih mengejutkan adalah pria yang dikenal sangat pemalas itu tengah bersama dengan kakak Kazekage Sunagakure, Rei Temari. Sakura tersenyum jahil, "Tidak kusangka ada yang tertarik juga padamu, Shikamaru."

"I-ini tidak s-seperti yang kau pikirkan. Kami berdua hanya sedang…sedang meninjau tempat untuk ujian Jounin," Temari mendadak gugup. Ia melirik Shikamaru yang masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Hoam…merepotkan sekali. Baru datang sudah menyimpulkan yang bukan-bukan. Apa kabar, Sakura?" Shikamaru tersenyum. Pria itu tidak terlihat terlalu terkejut dengan kedatangan Sakura, entah karena kepandaiannya menyembunyikan emosi atau karena sesuatu yang lain.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Sangat sehat dan kuat," Sakura meninju lengan Shikamaru.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Kurasa kau tidak akan menangis lagi seperti empat tahun yang la-hmmpp," Shikamaru terbungkam. Mata pria itu melebar tatkala Sakura mendadak membungkam mulutnya dengan kuat-kuat.

"Bisa kita lupakan masalah itu? atau paling tidak, bisakah itu menjadi rahasia kita berdua?" bisik Sakura. Matanya menyipit dan melirik ke kanan kiri.

Temari mengernyitkan dahi, tingkah Sakura dan Shikamaru sangat aneh.

Sementara Shikamaru tahu kenapa Sakura membungkam mulutnya, karena beberapa detik kemudian Naruto muncul di hadapan mereka dengan jubah kagenya.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto kala melihat Sakura menutup mulut Shikamaru.

Sakura hanya tertawa palsu sedangkan Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya.

Semenjak saat itu, Naruto sempat menganggap bahwa Shikamaru benar-benar menyukai Haruno Sakura. Hal tersebut terkadang membuat Naruto selalu ingin menantang Nara Shikamaru dan mengetahui sejauh mana kehebatan dan kompetensi yang dimiliki oleh orang yang pernah menjadi mantan rivalnya untuk menduduki gelar hokage.

Akan tetapi, persaingan sepihak itu akhirnya terputus saat Nara Shikamaru memutuskan untuk menikahi Rei Temari dan Naruto memohon pada Sakura untuk menikahinya. Hinata bahkan datang ke pernikahan Naruto bersama pasangannya, Inuzuka Kiba. Kedua orang itu tersenyum lebar dari barisan terdepan saat Sakura malu-malu mencium Naruto.

Sakura terharu tatkala melihat teman-temannya datang pada hari yang sangat penting baginya dan Naruto. Mereka semua tersenyum, setidaknya Sakura merasa mereka ikut berbahagia. Tiba-tiba Sakura meneteskan air mata ketika melihat senyum cerah Naruto. Andaikan Sasuke berada di sini maka mereka bertiga akan lengkap. Tim tujuh.

Setelah mereka menikah, Naruto dan Sakura memutuskan untuk tinggal di flat kecil Naruto dan menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang suami istri yang selalu membuat heboh tetangga sekitarnya. Setahun kemudian, ketika Sakura melahirkan Shinachiku, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli rumah baru yang lebih luas, karena flat Naruto terlalu kecil untuk tinggal dengan anggota keluarga baru mereka.

Kehadiran Shinachiku tentu saja memberi perubahan besar pada Sakura. Perempuan itu telah kehilangan rekan setim dan kedua orang tuanya. Ketika satu-satunya orang ia punya memberinya seorang putra, miliknya sendiri, tidak ada kata yang bisa melukiskan kebahagian Sakura. Bayinya begitu tampan, dengan rambut pirang dan mata emerald yang sama dengan Sakura, putranya itu berkulit agak gelap sama seperti ayahnya.

Di usianya yang kelima Shinachiku lebih sering merajuk karena kesibukan Naruto sehingga bocah itu akan melampiaskannya dengan membuat ulah dan mengganggu orang-orang agar ayahnya memperhatikannya. Sakura akan memarahi Shinachiku ketika putra kecilnya membuat ulah, ia berkali-kali harus minta maaf pada orang-orang. Ia memarahi Shinachiku dan memberikannya pengertian bahwa ayahnya adalah seorang hokage.

"Menjadi seorang hokage berarti seseorang itu harus menjaga seluruh desa, kehormatan desa berada di pundaknya dan se-"

"Aku tahu, Ibu sudah sering mengatakannya, shannebayo."

'Ayah dan anak sama saja,' batin Sakura teringat Naruto yang selalu memotong nasihat darinya.

"Baiklah. Kau pasti sudah lapar kan?!" tanya Sakura.

Shinachiku mengangguk, ia menggaruk sikunya sembari mengamati Sakura dengan mata emeraldnya yang besar.

"Karena ayahmu akan pulang telat, bagaimana kalau kita makan hamburger?"

"Benarkah?" Shinachiku agak ragu, ibunya melarangnya sering-sering makan hamburger.

"Benar. Untuk hari ini saja. Kita pakai uang ayahmu yang di dompet kodoknya, bagaimana?"

"Ibu sangat pintar," Shinachiku mengacungkan jempol dan tersenyum lebar seperti pahlawan di serial TV, Ninja Kagemasa. Sakura ikut tertawa. Shinachiku memang suka sekali menonton acara itu sampai bisa menirukan gaya bicara Kagemasa.

Sakura dan Shinachiku pergi dengan perasaan senang dan pada keesokan harinya mereka hanya tersenyum misterius saat Naruto menangisi uangnya yang hilang.

* * *

"Aku masih tidak percaya bahwa kau sudah berada disini, Sakura-chan. Aku, kau dan Shinachiku, awww!"

Naruto mengusap dahinya yang disentil oleh Sakura,"Kenapa kau memukulku?"

Sakura memandang gemas pada Naruto yang baru saja bergabung bersamanya di ranjang. Suaminya itu baru saja pulang kerja sejam yang lalu.

"Agar kau menyadari bahwa ini bukan mimpi," jawab Sakura. Perempuan cantik itu mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Naruto. Ia merangsek dan menaruh kepalanya pada perpotongan leher suaminya, "Tapi terkadang aku juga merasa ini seperti mimpi. Terlalu indah," Sakura membuang nafas. Rasa hangat menjalar ke tubuh Naruto. Bau sabun dari tubuh Naruto menguar menyapa penciuman Sakura. Ada sensasi yang membuat kulit Sakura meremang.

Pria berambut pirang itu mendudukan diri di atas tubuh Sakura untuk kemudian mencium bibir perempuan cantik yang telah menjadi istrinya itu,

"Apa ciumanku terasa seperti mimpi?"

"Ya," Sakura tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau ini?" Naruto mencium tulang selangka Sakura, terus mencium sampai ke puncak dada Sakura, "kalau ini?"

Sakura masih terus berkata 'ya' dan Naruto meneruskan ciumannya sampai ke pusar.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Masih seperti mimpi?" Naruto melepas celana tidur Sakura dan mulai menciumi puncak kewanitaan Sakura. Pria itu menyeringai saat mendengar istrinya mendesah,

"Ahh…hmmmp,"

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu. Kau bilang masih seperti mimpi? Baiklah…baiklah. Mari kita lihat sampai dimana mimpi ini akan bermuara?!" Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura terkejut saat Naruto memperlakukannya dengan agak kasar sama seperti masa-masa ketika mereka berpacaran. Sakura menyadari bahwa Naruto adalah tipe orang yang 'sedikit' berisik saat bercinta dan akan sangat riskan sekali jika mereka bercinta dengan agak liar sementara Shinachiku tidur di kamar sebelahnya.

Naruto menahan tangan Sakura dan membombardir seluruh tubuh Sakura dengan ciuman. Sakura menginggil. Perempuan itu semakin tak berdaya ketika Naruto membalik tubuh Sakura dan memasukinya dari belakang. Sakura cegukan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan merasakan ciuman Naruto yang merambati rahangnya.

Naruto tidak membiarkan Sakura beristirahat. Terlihat sekali jika pria itu benar-benar sedang bergairah. Sakura mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan putus asa namun lelakinya itu malah mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukkan Sakura di atas selangkangannya.

Sakura bergerak dengan putus asa. Ia hampir mencapai klimaks untuk yang kesekian kalinya sebelum Naruto menahan pahanya untuk tidak bergerak karena Naruto yang mengambil alih kendali, ia bergerak dari bawah, menyentak Sakura dengan keras.

Sakura mengerang tertahan. Perempuan berusia 30 tahun itu menggigit bibir sembari menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari panjang Naruto yang basah.

"Apa ini masih terasa seperti mimpi? Ketika aku menyetubuhimu seperti ini, hm?" bisik Naruto tepat di depan hidung Sakura.

Sakura memerah luar biasa. Dahinya yang basah dikecup oleh Naruto dan tepat saat ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke dada Naruto, suaminya mencapai klimaks yang hebat. Sakura gemetar, ia terengah-engah.

"Bagaimana kalau Shinachiku mendengar kita, baka?" Sakura memukul dada Naruto.

"Dia sedang berada di rumah Shikamaru, aku sengaja menyuruh Shikamaru dan Shikadai untuk menahannya" Naruto mengusap dahi Sakura sambil nyengir dan dihadiahi oleh pukulan Sakura.

"Tapi ini kan sudah jam 7 dan bagaimana bisa kau menyuruh mereka menahannya. Aku akan segara menjemputnya," Sakura memakai pakaian sekedarnya dan segera membersihkan diri ke kamar mandi.

Tak berapa lama, perempuan cantik itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut tergelung dan baju lain. Ia tidak mendapati Naruto di kamar. Sakura menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat sejumput rambut pirang Naruto dari seberang ruangan.

"Aku akan menjemput Shinachiku sebentar, bisa kau hangatkan makanan-kalian…kalian ada disini?!" Sakura menggaruk pipinya karena Temari dan Ino sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama dengan Shinachiku yang entah mengapa bertingkah agak manis.

"Hanya mengantarkan Shinachiku," Temari menggacak rambut Shinachiku dengan senyum jahil, "Aku hanya khawatir jika anak usia 5 tahun pulang sendiri. Orang tuanya pasti sibuk sekali sampai menitipkan anaknya pada suamiku."

Sakura terbatuk, ia segera mengerling pada Naruto untuk memberikan isyarat agar suaminya membawa Shinachiku masuk. Tampaknya Naruto mengetahui maksud Sakura, pria itu menggandeng Shinachiku masuk ke dalam.

Segera setelah itu Sakura mendudukan diri dan berdeham. Ia tidak tahu harus membicarakan apa.

"Apa kalian baru saja…kau tahu…bercinta?" Ino memelankan suaranya.

"B-bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Sakura ikut memelankan suaranya.

"Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana penampilan Naruto-sama saat menemui kami pertama kali tadi. Celana tidur, tidak pakai baju, berkeringat, rambut berantakan, aroma tubuhnya, ayolah kau pikir dia baru melakukan apa? Menyikat kamar mandi?" Ino mendekatkan wajahnya diikuti oleh Sakura dan Temari.

"Begitulah," Sakura menggosok hidungnya karena malu.

"Apa dia itu ahli?" Ino penasaran.

Sakura berpikir, matanya mengarah ke atas, "Naruto itu…kau akan merasakan tubuhmu kepanasan dan ya begitulah." Sakura menjelaskannya dengan gestur tubuh yang aneh. Ia memegang kerah bajunya dan menaikkan sebelah tangannya ke udara.

Ino langsung memasang wajah datar. Sepertinya sahabatnya itu telah tertular kebiasaan Naruto yang menjelaskan segala sesuatu dengan kalimat dan penjelasan yang aneh.

"Apa dia hebat?" Temari ikut menimpali

"Hmmm….dia itu ….kau akan merasa kepayahan dan ya begitulah," jawab Sakura sembari mengulangi gestur tubuhnya yang aneh lagi.

"Ayo, Temari. Kita pulang saja. Sahabatku jadi payah begini. Mengesalkan sekali," Ino menarik tangan Temari dan pergi tanpa pamit.

"Hei kalian berdua! Kenapa pergi? Tidak mau minum teh dulu? Kembali! Terima kasih sudah mengantar Shinachiku!"

Sakura mengikuti mereka sampai ke pintu. Seusai memastikan Temari dan Ino tidak di depan rumahnya, Sakura segera menutup pintu dan terkikik. Ia menebah tangan dan berjalan santai menghampiri Naruto dan Shinachiku, "Hah, merepotkan sekali."

* * *

"Astaga, itu putraku. Itu putraku," Ino terus berbisik ke kanan dan ke kiri sembari menunjuk anak laki-laki berambut kuning dan berkulit pucat, Yamanaka Inojin.

"Ino, diamlah. Kau membuat Inojin malu," Sakura membisiki Ino sementara Sai nampaknya tidak terlalu terganggu dengan sifat Ino yang terlampau supel dan riang.

'Pasangan serasi,' Sakura memasang wajah datar.

"Inojin harus melihat kalau aku disini," balas Ino, "Inojin!"

Sakura memperhatikan Shinachiku yang nampak tidak terlalu bersemangat. Meskipun begitu putranya nampak menggemaskan dengan celana dan pakaian olahraga warna hitam dan merah yang biasa Shinachiku pakai. Kelihatannya Shinachiku masih belum bisa melupakan kejadian dimana dia mengacau saat Hokage yang tak lain adalah ayahnya membuka tahun ajaran baru di akademi ninja. Di samping Shinachiku, Sakura melihat Shikadai yang menguap malas dan anak berkacamata yang kelihatannya pendiam dan memperhatikan Shinachiku terus menerus. Sakura sedikit sedih karena hanya ia sendiri yang bisa menemani Shinachiku di penerimaan murid baru akademi ninja sementara Sakura tahu jika Shinachiku juga mengharapkan ayahnya datang. Perempuan itu melihat sekeliling dan mendapati jika sebagian teman-temannya datang bersama suami mereka.

Sakura tersenyum kecut, tapi kemudian ia segera memasang raut bahagia saat mata emeraldnya bertemu dengan iris yang berwarna sama milik Shinachiku. Sakura melambai dan Shinachiku hanya tersenyum canggung dari atas panggung dengan mata emerald cemerlang yang membola lucu.

Dada Sakura mengembang saat pembawa acara yang tak lain adalah Aburame Shino memulai acara penerimaan. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan dirinya akan menjadi orang tua dan duduk di ruangan ini. Tidak dengan Naruto maupun orang lain. Tapi dia sekarang disini memandangi malaikat kecilnya yang sedang mengobrol dengan Shikadai.

Kala penerimaan sudah selesai, Shinachiku langsung menghambur ke pelukan Sakura. Laki-laki kecilnya mendadak menjadi manja dan mengajak pergi membeli roti Yakisoba dan Hamburger rasa baru. Shinachiku banyak bercerita tentang teman barunya. Bocah itu seringkali tertawa lebar, benar-benar cetak biru dari Naruto kecuali matanya, mata Shinachiku berasal dari Sakura.

"Ibu, kenapa ayah tidak datang?" tanya Shinachiku. Pipinya bersemu merah karena udara musim semi masih lumayan dingin.

Sakura membelai pipi Shinachiku, "Menjadi seorang hokage berarti kau-"

"Kenapa jawaban itu terus?!" Shinachiku membuang muka dan mengerucutkan bibir. Ia sudah sering sekali mendengar jawaban 'menjadi seorang hokage berarti' dari mulut ibunya. Sekarang anak berusia 5 tahun itu semakin tidak mengerti. Ibunya juga seseorang yang punya kesibukan, ibunya seorang ninja medis tapi tidak sesibuk ayahnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berjongkok di depan Shinachiku. Mata indahnya menelusuri wajah Shinachiku, ia mengarahkan wajah anaknya itu agar mau menatapnya.

Shinachiku memandang Sakura yang tersenyum lembut. Tersenyum begitu cantik.

"Hokage adalah seorang shinobi terkuat di Konoha yang harus melindungi desa. Ayahmu harus mengutamakan kepentingan desa tapi bukan berarti dia tidak menyayangimu. Hanya saja, dia harus memprioritaskan…mendahulukan hal yang lebih penting, kau mengerti kan?" Sakura mengusap pipi Shinachiku.

"Apa aku tidak penting?" tanya Shinachiku. Wajahnya begitu polos.

Sakura mencelos. Ia menggeleng cepat, "Bukan seperti itu, kau itu-"

"Kau itu sangat penting bagi Ayah. Bagaimana bisa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

Sakura dan Shinachiku menoleh, mereka melihat Naruto berjalan santai dengan bagian bawah pakaiannya yang berkibar. Ah, pria ini yang membuat Sakura kalang kabut di masa lalu.

"Kau sangat penting bagi Ayah. Oleh karena itu, Ayah berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan secepat mungkin dan menyusul kalian ke sini. Bagaimana upacara penerimaannya tadi?" Naruto mengacak rambut Shinachiku.

"Berjalan lancar. Kaa-chan menontonku dari barisan bangku depan," jawab Shinachiku ketus,"Kami akan pergi membeli hamburger sekarang, benarkan, Kaa-chan?"

Sakura menatap Naruto dan membelai pipi prianya, "Bicaralah dengannya nanti. Sepertinya dia butuh penjelasanmu."

"…Kaa-chan? Kaa-chan? Kita jadi pergi kan?" Shinachiku menguncang tubuh ibunya yang sudah berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya.

"I-iya. Hei, apa kau tahu, Ayahmu yang akan mentraktir kita berdua. Dia juga punya banyak kupon ramen Ichiraku," Sakura berkedip nakal. Ia sedang mencari cara mendamaikan kedua lelaki paling penting dalam hidupnya.

"Benarkah?" ekspresi Shinachiku langsung berubah.

Sakura mengangguk semangat.

"Wah, hebat sekali."

Tiba-tiba Shinachiku mengenggam tangan Naruto.

"Ayo kita pergi! Ayo, Ayah!"

"Aku tidak punya kupon," kata Naruto tanpa suara pada Sakura.

"Tuan Hokage akan mentraktir kita makan hamburger dan ramen sepuasnya," kata Sakura setengah berteriak. Ia tertawa begitu pula dengan Shinachiku.

Sementara Naruto yang awalnya cemberut karena isi dompetnya akan dikuras lagi akhirnya ikut tertawa bersama anak dan istrinya. Melenggang santai dengan tangan yang saling bertautan menuju kedai ramen paling enak di dunia.

* * *

Kehidupan

Adalah kata yang tidak pernah Sakura tahu makna aslinya.

Jika kehidupan itu adalah hidup maka ia tidak ada bedanya dengan tanaman. Yang ia pahami sekarang, kehidupan adalah saat dia merasa hidup, menikmati hidup dan melakukan sesuatu dalam hidup, punya alasan hidup dan hidup bersama dengan orang yang ia sayangi.

Kehidupannya berubah dalam sekejab setelah orang tuanya meninggal, lalu berubah lagi setelah ia menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto, kemudian berubah lagi saat ia bersembunyi, lalu kini berubah lagi saat ia kembali ke desa dan memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang selalu memanggilnya 'Ibu' dan menantikan sarapan buatannya, kehidupannya berubah saat ia kini selalu menjumpai sosok yang sama setiap kali bangun tidur. Ia sempat hidup selama empat tahun terpisah dari teman-temannya dan kini mereka semua ada bersama Sakura.

Pekerjaan Sakura sebagai ninja medis juga memberikan kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi perempuan itu. Dengan jalan inilah ia bisa membantu Naruto melindungi desa dan menjaga Konoha. Empat bulan setelah kembali ke desa, Sakura bertemu Shin yang berjalan terpincang-pincang. Pria itu sama sekali tak berubah, dia tersenyum jenaka tatkala mendapati Sakura yang mematung tapi meneteskan air mata. Berdasarkan informasi yang Sakura dapatkan dari Shibuki-sama, Shin lah yang membawa Sakura bersama salah seorang ninja Taki dan memohon pada Shibuki untuk menolong Sakura. Pria itu juga menceritakan bahaya apa yang sedang Sakura hadapi. Shin meminta Shibuki untuk keterlibatan Shin agar Sakura tidak merasa khawatir. Ternyata Shin bukan pria bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca kisah cinta antara Naruto dan Sakura. Ia mantan Anbu kala itu, hanya saja, ia memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak tahu dan bertingkah konyol untuk menarik perhatian Sakura, karena ia memang menyukai Sakura secara tulus.

Sakura yang mengetahui fakta tersebut pada saat hari pernikahannya berusaha untuk mencari keberadaan Shin. Kabar yang ia dapatkan selanjutnya adalah Shin kembali menjadi pasukan Anbu dan sedang menjalankan misi di desa lain sejak beberapa bulan sebelum kepulangan Sakura.

Setelah kepulangannya, Shin selalu berkata "Jika kau bosan dengan Tuan Hokage, kau boleh datang padaku, Sakura-chan" lengkap dengan cengiran tidak tahu diri. Lalu setelah itu Shin harus melarikan diri karena Naruto yang terkadang suka tiba-tiba muncul akan melancarkan serangan rasenshuuriken.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya mengingat masa lalu. Waktu cepat sekali berlalu, Naruto."

Naruto menoleh dan mengamati wajah Sakura yang sedikit pucat. Istrinya itu baru saja sembuh dari demam karena tertusuk duri tanaman beracun. Matahari yang mulai terbenam menjadi latar yang cukup romantik untuk mereka bertiga.

Sakura, Shinachiku dan Naruto membaringkan diri di atas rumput di permukaan yang agak landai. Mereka membaringkan diri sambil menarik pelan benang layang-layang bentuk ikan milik Shinachiku. Si empunya layang-layang sendiri malah sudah jatuh tertidur dipaha ibunya. Anak berusia 5 tahun itu memaksa Sakura untuk bermain layang-layang sebagai hadiah karena dia mahir menggunakan jurus kagebunshin di awal masuk akademi. Tak disangka Naruto pulang cepat dan sekarang mereka berakhir disini.

"Kemarin kita masih anak kecil yang saling membenci, lalu menjadi satu tim, menjadi sepasang kekasih dan sekarang aku sudah 30 tahun dan menjadi seorang istri hokage." Lanjut Sakura.

"Teman-teman kita banyak yang sudah menjadi orang tua. Melihat mereka yang begitu bahagia mengantarkan anaknya ke akademi membuatku teringat pada ayah dan ibuku," Sakura mengusap setitik air mata yang menetes ke pipinya.

Naruto mengusap pundak Sakura perlahan-lahan

Angin bertiup kencang, cukup kencang untuk memutus benang layang-layang milik Shinachiku. Layang-layang itu terbang jauh menjauhi mereka bertiga menyongsong senja yang akan segera menghilang.

"Ah, layang-layangnya!" pekik Sakura membuat Shinachiku terlonjak. Bocah itu terbangun dengan mata setengah terpejam dan berusaha mencari bantal. Mungkin anak itu berpikir jika ia sedang tidur di kamar.

"Shhh…..shhh…. sudah biarkan saja. Nanti kita beli yang baru," ucap Naruto sembari menggendong dan menenangkan Shinachiku, "Ayo kita pulang, Guru Alis Tebal Mengundang kita untuk makan malam karena hari ini dia berhasil mengalahkan Kakashi. Ini semacam perayaan."

Sakura tak menyahuti. Matanya masih berfokus pada cakrawala, memandangi layang-layang yang menjelma menjadi titik kecil yang terbang zig zag. Angin meniup rambut panjang Sakura ke belakang, sesaat kemudian perempuan itu mengulas senyum dan berusaha menyingkirkan air mata tak tahu diri yang menerobos keluar dari pelupuk matanya.

"Angin membuat mataku berair," dusta Sakura.

"Aku tahu, Sakura-chan, aku tahu. Sekarang, ayo kita pulang ke rumah!" Naruto mengulurkan tangannya yang bebas pada Sakura.

Sakura memandang tangan itu sebentar lalu dengan sigap menerima uluran tangan Naruto tanpa ragu,

Perempuan berambut pink itu mengangguk semangat sembari menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. Erat sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog macam apa ini?

Cygnus ga bikin kalian mual-mual kan? Muntah-muntah berjamaah? Diabetes?

Cygnus seneng karena 2 fanfic Cygnus udah selesai.

aku mengganti karakter Boruto disini. maafkan Cygnus ya. Aku kebawa pengen menyesuaikan yang ada di anime. sekali lagi maaf.

Aku sadar bahwa sebagian dari kita terkena sindrom sinetroniyah dimana kebanyakan dari kita menginginkan akhir yang bahagia, termasuk Cygnus yang entah mengapa menginginkan Sakura hidup bahagia sama Naruto. Ya meskipun maksa dan OOC hehe

Cygnus memfokuskan untuk menyorot kehidupan Sakura dan jeleknya malah mengabaikan beberapa karakter penting di awal-awal ff.

Well, akhirnya Fic ini tamat sudah. Cygnus senang dengan respon kalian. Cygnus berharap banyak yang nulis Narusaku juga karena Cygnus sangat merindukan ff dari para senpai yang keren-keren dengan pairing Narusaku.

Sekali lagi terima kasih, Love y'all! aku harap kalian menyukainya.


End file.
